


Better Than Laughter

by TiBun



Series: Better than Laughter [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Snake, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Origanal Character-Minor, Rare Pairings, Romance, Top Undertaker, snaketaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian takes an ill Snake to Undertaker, The last thing Undertaker expected was a battle for not only the former Circus performer's soul; but his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we do not own any recognizable characters. we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Co-written with pervyyaoifancier (DA)

****

_Cover Art by[cherished-lover](http://cherished-lover.deviantart.com/)_

After the fiasco with the Noah's Arc Circus, Undertaker had been quite busy as of late. He'd spent the better part of a week preparing caskets for the unfortunate children that had not survived, as well as preparing the few bodies that had been recovered. He'd also been responsible for making a coffin for the wretched Baron Kelvin though none of his remains had been found from the -ahem- "accidental" inferno that had destroyed his estate. The mortician smirked to himself thinking about young Lord Phantomhive's handiwork in that but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shop door opening. He dusted his hands off and made his way towards the front, a smirk still present on his lips.

"Good day to you- Oh! Mr. Michaelis! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?"

It was then that Undertaker noticed the body in the man's arms.

"Oh, I'm afraid if you've come for a coffin, there is a bit of a wait," he said as he gave a slight shake of his head and grinned. "But I might be persuaded to, shall we say, make this guest a priority should you give me a first rate laugh, hmm?"

"This boy is not dead...yet, anyway." Sebastian said, laying Snake's shivering body down on top of a closed coffin, "He is a new servant who has just fallen ill and the young Master does not wish to waist time with calling the doctor. He has ordered me to see if you could do anything for him. I of course would be most willing to pay your price."

On the coffin, Snake, who had lost consciousness, gave another violent cough that shook his whole body. A small coral snake poked its head out of the boy's sleeve and slithered up his arm, wrapping it's self around his shoulders as if to comfort the sickly young male.

"Oh, he _is_ breathing! My mistake!" Undertaker chuckled. "You can't really blame me, though, can you? The boy looks much like a corpse with how pale he is. Though, I'm not quite sure what it is you expect me to do for him. My occupation is quite the opposite of a doctor."

Undertaker contemplated for a moment as he looked down upon the shivering young man. "And you're unsure as to what this illness is? Hmm. That could have quite an effect on the household if it spread, couldn't it? The idea of finally fitting the young earl with a coffin is quite appealing, I would also very much hate for him to expire due to something as trite as sickness. This servant could do little damage here and I could certainly attempt to care for him I suppose. Of course, I'd send him straight home once he recovered. And, of course, if he does _not_ recover, well, then that saves you a trip now doesn't it?"

Undertaker patted the unconscious young man's shoulder as he looked to Sebastian with a hungry grin. "Now, for that payment, master butler?"

After the Undertaker was paid with a good laugh, Sebastian left the small shop alone, gingerly stepping over the fallen sign that had been hanging over the door when he had entered. The undertaker really needed to find a better way to secure his shop sign; it seemed to spend more time on the ground than in its proper place.

Still shaking with small fits of laughter, Undertaker followed Sebastian to the door and locked it behind him. It wasn't likely he would have any more business today anyway and he had been paid handsomely to make this young man his priority.

Inside, Snake groaned again, almost like he was being plagued by nightmares, his head turning to the side, his white hair falling over his face. The snake that had stowed away with him moving up to his scaly cheek, resting its head affectionately on it.

As the retired reaper approached the prone boy, he tapped his lip curiously as he looked him over. He was a lovely young thing despite the groaning and sweat, and the strange patches of skin on his face were quite charming in their own right. Much like scales. He remembered hearing rumor of one "Snake" joining the Phantomhive household and this must be him. The mortician grinned as finally noticed the snake trying to comfort his owner. He'd seen stranger things. He knelt beside the coffin and reached out a finger in a friendly gesture, to allow the snake to smell him.

"Hello there, little friend. You're quite kind to have not abandoned your master here. I'm sure he'll appreciate seeing you when he wakes up, hmm?" Undertaker smiled. "Now, I do believe he should be made more comfortable, don't you?"

The mortician grinned when he thought he saw a slight nod come from the little creature. He got to his feet once again, scooping up the other into his arms and holding him to his chest. The young man was quite light even though he radiated an extraordinary amount of heat. That couldn't be good. Positioning the poor boy carefully to prevent too much jostling, Undertaker carried him into his bedroom. Waking up in coffin might be a bit distressing so he opted to give the boy the use of the bed he rarely used. After gently laying him down, Undertaker took to unbuttoning the young man's waistcoat and shirt. He was burning up and surely his skin needed to breathe.

"Do excuse me," he said to the little snake still curled up on the other's chest "I hold no bad intentions here, but your master needs to cool down."

After pulling open his shirt and noting that the scales seemed to exist further than just his face, Undertaker soaked a small towel and brought it over to pat the other's face and neck. It was a little worrisome that the other seemed so uncomfortable what with his writhing, but the mortician had extremely limited knowledge on how to care for the sick. Still, he would do his best.

"That is all I can do for now," Undertaker said softly as he placed the cool cloth on the other's forehead. He looked to the small snake and tapped it's nose. "I'm leaving you in charge while I make some soup for our friend here, little one. I'll be back shortly. Hiss if you need me." Undertaker left the room though he came back periodically to look in on his patient.

It was well into the evening before any life returned to Snake, though in appearance he didn't look it. He moaned and slowly his eyes opened half-way and he coughed a few times, his chest heaving violently from the involuntary action. He turned his head, wondering where he was. The room was dark but he could already tell that this was not the room he had been given at the Phantomhive estate. His eyes widened; he was someplace else entirely, and he was alone. He could not hear the normal sounds of scales on the wooden floor, or the quiet hissing of his friends why were they not with him. His lips parted, a small quiet hiss escaping them as he called out, hoping they were just in another room.

A small gentle hiss answered and Snake felt the familiar slither of Emily move beside him and up his arm. He let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't alone. He reached over to her, coughing as he stroked her scales silently. She was not distressed over their location, so he needn't be either. He could trust her. He trusted his serpent friends more than he could trust any human.

Undertaker had managed to make a satisfactory broth, though during it's preparation he'd paused to look in now and again on the poor sick boy. He would re-wet the cloth for his forehead, dab it on his still fevered skin, but he still did not wake. Eventually, he seemed to fall into a deeper sleep and Undertaker let him be. That is, until he heard violent coughing. Ah, well, that was his cue then, wasn't it?

He quickly filled two beakers, one with tea, the other with water, then grabbed them up and walked into his bedroom. "Good evening, my dear. You've been out for quite some time," he said cheerily, setting down the beaker of tea on the night stand as he held the beaker of water. Without invitation, it was _his_ bedroom after all, he pulled up a stool and sat at bedside, offering out the beaker with a grin. "You must be wondering what it is you're doing here, right? Well, I'll be glad to tell you if you concede to a bit of water. You must be quite parched."

The boy looked up at the strange man before glancing over at Emily. The snake seemed to give a small nod with a quiet hiss as if to say; 'Go on.'

Silently, Snake used his shaking arms to push himself up into a sitting position, reaching out to take the beaker of water from the undertaker. He looked down into the water before raising it to his parched lips and slowly tilting his head to let a small amount of water down his sore, dry throat. He lowered the beaker again, handing it back to the Undertaker, listening to Emily hiss quietly before speaking in a even quieter voice, that cracked, "Thank you…says Emily."

"Emily?" Undertaker asked, cocking his head. "Oh, _Emily_. I assume you mean your pretty little friend there. Yes, she's been quite kind, though worried about you. You're both quite welcome," Undertaker smiled as he placed the beaker on the night stand but kept it within reach should the boy want more. "So, I should probably tell you why you're here?"

Undertaker straightened up a bit as he reached for the small towel that had fallen off the boy. He stood to go re-wet it and talked over his shoulder. "Mr. Michaelis dropped by and asked on behalf of his master for me to look after you. Now, I am not quite sure what it is they thought I could do for you, but I will do my best. Do forgive me for removing some of your clothing, but I thought it best considering you were burning up."

Undertaker returned and pressed the back of his hand to the young man's forehead. "Hmm, your fever has gone down a bit it seems. How are you feeling?"

A surprised look crossed Snake's face and he looked at Emily. She didn't hiss a sound. He looked back at the undertaker, his lips parting slightly. The question was directed at him specifically, and it was not one that Emily could help him with. He was on his own in answering the question.

He bit his lip, looking down in his lap, honestly not even knowing how to respond. He had fallen ill before and he had been treated, but never asked such a question. To him, falling ill meant he was sick and eventually he was able to return to his life as normal. There was no real feeling better or worse, just he was ill or was better. And at this point he still felt ill, feverish. True though, it wasn't as bad as before he had passed out, but he didn't feel better.

His mouth opened, trying to form words soundlessly for a moment before his voice was found again in a whisper, "Uh—u-unw-well…" he stuttered, "S-s-says m-myself."

Undertaker couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little at the young man's answer. It was terribly precious.

"Yes, of course," Undertaker giggled softly as he pressed the cool cloth to the other's forehead again. "Perhaps that was too general a question. You have cough and fever, no rash...I think. These have always been here, haven't they?" Undertaker asked as he tapped a scale on the young man's collar bone. "Hmm, they're pretty," Undertaker said a little wistfully then sat back with a smile. "That's neither here nor there. It seems the best thing for you right now will be rest, and perhaps a bit of food. I've some soup prepared if you'd like it. Of course, I offer food to Emily too if she'd let me know what she would like?"

Wide yellow eyes looked up at the Undertaker; pretty? He thought his strange skin was pretty? That was something he had never once heard. Most people just politely ignored his looks, or treated like a freak for it. He lowered his head, "Thank you, sir. Mice would be nice…says Emily."

Undertaker gave the boy an assuring smile before turning to leave. He came back shortly with soup, though he took Emily outside the bedroom to feed her. He didn't want to chance further illness for the poor young man and exposing him to London rodents would be less than ideal. He came back quickly to ensure the other had eaten even just a small bit and to make sure he was not parted from his friend for long. He seemed rather dependent on the little serpent and he did not wish to cause him any stress.

"Emily is a lovely companion," Undertaker said with a smile as he handed her back gently. "Do you need anything? I'm sure it's not pleasant still being covered in sweat. I could draw a bath for you if you would like, or would you simply like to rest again?"

"You…are very kind, sir…says Emily." Snake said, repeating Emily's hisses in English, he paused listening to her as she continued, "A bath sounds pleasant if it's not too much trouble…suggests Emily."

"Of course it's no trouble, my dear," Undertaker grinned. "I'll just set the water heating and I'll come get you when it's ready."

Undertaker left then returned a short while later and approached the bed.

"Up we go," he chuckled as he effortlessly scooped Snake and Emily up into his arms again and carried them into the other room where a steaming copper basin sat waiting. He set Snake down on a stool beside said basin and stood back.

"Now, would you like me to help you bathe? You may be under my care, but I'll not invade your privacy any more than necessary. I can go into the other room and keep an ear open if you wish to be left to your own devices."

Snake's cheeks flushed, "We can bathe alone…Says Emily." He said, a small waver to his voice.

Undertaker couldn't suppress a grin seeing the young man's blush. He seemed so vulnerable so it was quite easy for Undertaker to fall into the role of caretaker for him. The young man was oddly charming and certainly easy on the eyes... But, no, now was not the time to think such things.

"Yes, of course," Undertaker replied with a warm smile. "I'm sure this situation is rather uncomfortable what with a stranger looking after you and I'll not add to that discomfort if I can help it. Take your time. I'll just be in the other room. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

With that, Undertaker retrieved soap, a wash cloth, and a towel and handed them to Snake before leaving with a small wave.

Snake took the objects from the Undertaker, "Thank you….says Emily." He muttered, adverting his eyes. He watched the older male leave the room, closing the door behind him before he stripped out of his remaining clothes and slipped into the warm water of the bath, enjoying the warm water but wasting no time in cleaning himself and keeping the bath short.

He dried himself and slipped his pants back on before folding the towel neatly and hanging it to dry. He held out his arm for Emily who had been enjoying warming herself near the hot water. She moved up his arm to his shoulder and he slipped out of the washroom.

Hearing the click of the door opening, Undertaker closed the book he was reading and looked up. Admittedly he was slightly disappointed he hadn't been called upon for help as he was sure the young man would have had some interesting reactions, but he was also glad to see that the lad was not so ill he could not take care of himself in some way.

"Ah, I see you've finished already," Undertaker grinned as he approached the young man, offering a clean shirt. "The last thing you need is to catch a chill, my dear, but it is good to see you up and about."

He then turned to move to the stove to pour himself some tea.

"I was about to have a bit of a drink and you're quite welcome to join me, though you're also welcome to walk about if you like. I'm going to be awake for several hours more myself. I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of entertainment, but I do have a small library or I'll be happy to chat if you're not too tired. Of course, if you'd like to go back to sleep, that's entirely understandable as well."

Snake silently slipped on the fresh shirt that proved too big for him so he rolled up the sleeves before buttoning it. He wanted to stay up for a while, he had slept all day after all, and though his energy was still quite low he did not wish to take over this kind man's bed again. He looked at Emily who had made a small hiss, suggesting he rest more. He simply shook his head and the small snake gave almost a sigh like hiss before he turned back to look at the undertaker, "We…"he glanced at Emily, looking nervous, "can talk for a while…says Emily."

The older man smiled and grabbed two beakers of tea then handed one over to Snake.

"I can think of nothing finer. You'll let me know when you wish to rest again, won't you? Come now, sit," Undertaker said as he gestured to a coffin across from the one he now moved to sit on. "Unless of course you'd rather stand? Either is fine with me, really."

"Hmm, now what shall we talk about?" Undertaker hummed, tapping his lip with a nail. "It would be rather dull to talk about work as I can only imagine working for the Earl is monotonous, as is just about any dealing with the aristocracy. So why don't we learn a bit about each other? If you're curious about anything I'll be glad to give an answer for every question you answer for me. Now then, I'm a little curious. Where did miss Emily come from?"

Snake walked over to the coffin, looking at it, confused before sitting on the lid. "An egg…says Emily." He said simply, though he felt he should explain more than what Emily had helped his answer with. The man was helping him after all, without knowing him…and despite his strange skin that had caused the boy so much lonely pain…It wasn't often that he met someone who could overlook his appearance. The last people who could fully overlook his appearance were missing. "I-I f-f-found her w-while I-I-was in….a f-f-freak sh-show a-as a ki-kid…says myself." Emily looked at him hissing in approval in his choice to speak for himself.

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh at the young man's- no, Emily's answer.

"AHAHA! Yes, of course, an _egg_! Oh, sorry," he said apologetically, quieting his laughter. "Please do go on."

The way the younger man seemed so nervous spoke volumes to Undertaker. He'd met many people like this before and judging from the boy's statement about having been in a freak show, well, he could only assume that his nervousness and shyness stemmed from being treated like, well, a freak. "You know, I never understood why those shows are marketed so badly. It's not as if the performers are different in a bad way. If you ask me, they're extraordinary. Wonders, even. If you think about it, there are millions of beings on this planet and only a select few are blessed with being so singular, whether mentally, physically, or in ability. Though every soul is unique there are very few that truly stand apart. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling, lad. I'm glad you found miss Emily there and I'm sure she is, too. Is it just Emily you can speak to, or are there others?"

"Many others are friends and protectors…says Emily." Snake said, then because the undertaker's response had touched him, he tried speaking his own mind once more; "O-Oscar and Em-Emily were the f-first…says myself." It was strange…strange how this strange man who hid himself behind his long silver hair could give him the courage to speak for himself…it made him curious. He wanted to know more about this cheerful man who treated him with nothing but kindness.

Slowly he lifted his gaze to the undertaker's face, truly looking at him for the first time. "H-how d-did you get th-those scars…asks myself." He asked before thinking when he saw the thin scars around the man's neck and across his face, at least the part of his face not hidden behind his bangs. "Ah! S-sorry…says myself." He said, his soft voice dropping even quieter in embarrassment.

"Is Oscar another snake? Is that your talent? Speaking to serpents? If so, that's amazing!" And Undertaker meant it. It really was incredible. In all his years, he'd never met anyone that could speak with snakes before. The boy only seemed to become more charming the more he spoke. Maybe it was his awkwardness that was so endearing, but Undertaker was genuinely enjoying his company. "There's nothing to be sorry for, lad," Undertaker chuckled. "I offered to answer questions for you and so answer I shall. I'm afraid I must be terribly vague about it, but these were, shall we say, parting gifts from my previous occupation. My retirement was not looked upon too kindly by some," the older man chuckled softly. "But I don't mind them at all."

"Now if you'll answer another for me if it's not too personal, my dear. Were you born with those lovely scales? To be frank, I'm a bit jealous," Undertaker smiled.

Another blush graced the young male's face and he looked down, his hand reaching up to touch the patch of scales on his cheek, "Y-yes…S-says myself." He grew silent and looked back up, the man had said he was…jealous? Of his skin? That was new…too new. It stunned him. What kind of person would want to be so different from anyone else? To be treated like an animal rather than a human being?

"Y-you don't w-want….th-this…." He said, shaking his head, "P-people c-can be cruel…s-says myself."

"I don't know about that. Granted, I've not had your life experiences, but I see nothing wrong with your skin. Different, yes, but still lovely all the same. But, yes, people can be cruel. Whether it's because one looks slightly different and speaks with snakes or because one's occupation is putting the dead to rest, people can be cruel. But there is hope, my dear. There is always someone out there with kindness in their heart who will be glad to share it with you." Undertaker smiled gently and sipped his tea.

"Are you feeling a little better? Your coughing seems to have lessened though you've hardly touched your tea."

Snake looked down at his beaker of tea, he had forgotten about it in his nervousness of holding an actual conversation. "S-sorry…I-I am n-not used t-t-to this…Says myself…" he took a small sip of the tea before giving a small cough.

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh.

"You're far too charming for your own good, my dear. And please don't apologize, it's quite alright. I wasn't taking it as an insult. I was just a bit concerned. Though all my questions are probably not making this easy for you. Is there anything else you'd like to know about me, perhaps?"

The man seemed to refuse to cease amazing him, accepting him, helping him, comforting him…He was being kinder than even his Circus Family had been after they had rescued him from his cage at the freak show.

He made Snake want to open up to him, actually want to talk and get to know him. Another thing the boy had never felt before…and on top of all that, he hadn't relied on Emily to speak for him. She had hardly hissed a word to him for minutes now, having only curled up comfortably on his shoulders listening too the conversation, a proud look on her face.

Though, the boy was starting too feel tired again, he found himself wanting to continue the conversation, "Why…Why d-do you….hide? …asks myself." He asked, reaching up and touching his own bangs while he looked at the undertakers.

"That's a very good question," Undertaker hummed with a tap to his lip. "I'm sure you well know that appearances can be deceiving. Well, my eyes give much away about myself. But, when hidden, many simply take me for granted. This is a valuable tool in my line of work as an informant, you see. It's much easier for all to accept that I am simply an eccentric mortician with a strange sense of style. To most I am someone harmless but obviously knowledgeable. Why? Did you wish to see them, my dear?" Undertaker grinned.

Snake blushed; he hadn't thought of asking to see what the man kept hidden, it was awfully personal…though so was asking why he hid, and that hadn't stopped him…which was quite out of character for him. He's always respected people's privacy, in hopes that they would do the same for him. "Y-you don't-t have t-to…S-says mys-self…" he said quietly

"It's no trouble at all, lad," Undertaker chuckled and removed his hat, put it to the side, and parted his bangs to reveal his striking green eyes. "Usually when I am not working and there are no visitors I hardly even bother wearing anything more than trousers," Undertaker chuckled. "But, a certain sense of propriety should be exercised with a guest, so I'll be certain to keep my clothing on, but at the very least, there's no need for me to hide from you, right?"

Undertaker smiled at the boy and sipped his tea. "How are you feeling? Has all my blabbering worn you down? Would you like to rest again?"

Snake stared into those inhumanly green eyes. There was something….familiar about them, but he couldn't place it. He spoke, his voice dropping to barely a whisper that even Emily had to lean in closer to catch it, "Th-they are very pr-pretty…says myself" he rubbed his own yellow eyes, suppressing a yawn, "I-I-I am t-tired…says myself…" he muttered a little louder before pausing and looking back up at the undertaker, "Wh-what is your…n-name, sir…asks myself."

Undertaker swore he heard the young man say something, but he simply couldn't catch it.

"What was that? Oh, yes, of course you're tired. Sorry to keep you up, my dear. You're very intriguing and it's been a while since I've had someone to talk to for conversation's sake. Usually I only get to speak to those that want something of me in the way of work or information. This is a refreshing change of pace," he smiled and stood, offering a hand.

"And you may call me Undertaker. It's the only name I've known for a very long time. And what shall I call you, my dear? Mr. Michaelis did not give me your name."

Snake looked at the Undertaker's hand before taking it to be helped up. Undertaker…it sounded like a name Joker would have given him, though a rather grim one. But he was used to using strange nicknames. He and his friends still called Ciel and Sebastian by their circus names, "I-I'm Snake…says Myself."

"Well, Snake, my dear, it is lovely to meet you. It seems you and I are rather aptly named, aren't we?" Undertaker chuckled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Now, would you care to walk or, if you're feeling a bit weak, shall I carry you back to bed? I certainly don't mind."

"I…I can walk…says myself…" Snake muttered, blushing again with a yawn, he paused, looking at the back room that contained the bed, "I-I don't want t-to take it f-from you…says myself…"

Undertaker debated teasing the poor boy for a moment with a joke about sharing the bed, but they had just met and he was pretty sure that might be going a bit too far, even if it was purely in jest.

"Nonsense, my dear," Undertaker said, smoothly taking Snake's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "I hardly ever use the thing. It may seem a little macabre, but I sleep in a coffin I specially built for sleeping. The bed is yours for as long as you want it. Now, you go ahead and get some rest, I'll refresh your water and be in the other room reading."

A coffin? This man was definitely different, but he had nothing against someone being different. He found it refreshing, the thought of Undertaker brought a small smile to his face as he slipped back into the bed, coughing a few times before closing his eyes and slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Undertaker made sure to look in on Snake as he slept to make sure he was alright through the night. Fortunately, the boy seemed to be recovering. Eventually, he entered the bedroom as quietly as he could, braided his hair back, undressed down to only his pants and climbed into his coffin for the night, taking a final quick look over the other before shutting the lid. He was a light sleeper and would surely hear Snake if be became distressed.

Snake didn't wake up again until it was nearly noon. Emily was curled up on the pillow next to him as if she had stayed up all night watching him, which she had done before in the past when he had fallen ill. He gave a small smile and ran his fingers gently over her scales before slipping out of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he slowly and quietly walked to the door and opened it, peeking out into the brighter room of the shop.

Undertaker awoke by the sound of soft foot steps in the bedroom. Well, it seemed the boy was awake already. It couldn't have been very late in the day, possibly before noon. Undertaker rarely woke before the afternoon unless he knew he was to have special visitors, and he always knew when he was to have visitors even if he didn't always know their specific business. Blinking away his grogginess, he slid open the coffin lid quietly climbed out only to be greeted by the sight of Snake shyly peeking through the bedroom door into the shop. Oh, this could certainly be fun if he got the drop on him.

"I've already told you, you have permission to walk about, my dear. There's no need to be so apprehensive," Undertaker chuckled as he stretched nonchalantly.

Snake jumped, giving off a quiet gasp of surprise, He had thought he and Emily were alone in the room, and he knew he had slept in late. He was used to waking early; in the Circus, he often awoke before sunrise and had assumed that Undertaker had been in his shop working. He turned around, looking at the older man and biting his lip. He glanced over at Emily who was still asleep and back up at the undertaker. He had managed to talk to the man the night before without her help…so he shouldn't have a problem now, right?

"I-I thought…y-you were working, U-Undertaker…I…d-didn't want to disturb you…says myself."

"You're not a disturbance at all, Snake," Undertaker laughed softly. "I have to admit I'm not much of a morning person so I rarely start work before noon."

Undertaker groaned as he stretched further and moved to his wardrobe to pull out a small box. From it he pulled out the belt of charms he always wore and clipped it about his waist. "But that is neither here nor there," the mortician said as he put the box back and pulled out a fresh tunic for himself. He slipped it on but didn't bother buttoning it as he turned to look at Snake again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"B-better…says myself." Snake said, watching the man as he slipped on his tunic, "I…I'm sorry…I woke you….s…" He muttered quietly, not bothering to add 'says myself' to the end of the statement. Emily was still asleep after all…and though he hardly spoke for himself, he wanted to try speaking without the proclamation of who was really the one speaking. It felt strange.

Undertaker caught that. He wasn't sure what it meant for the boy to have dropped his proclamation, but he took note of it. "It's not a problem, my dear," Undertaker smiled as he approached Snake. He automatically reached out to cup the boy's cheek but changed his course of action at the last moment by pressing the back of hand to the boy's forehead to test his temperature. "Don't push yourself. Just because you're feeling a bit better doesn't mean you're over it entirely."

That sort of tender familiarity probably would not be welcome, though the fact that he had wanted to made Undertaker feel a little strange. It was a really odd reaction considering he'd just met the young man...He could think about it later.

"Perhaps some breakfast is in order then, hmm?" Undertaker asked cheerfully. "Why don't you let yourself wake up a bit more and I shall get started on it?"

With that, he slipped past the boy out into the other room to set water boiling for tea. He had fixings for porridge and decided that would be the best course. He would busy himself with taking care of Snake and try not to do anything that might make him uncomfortable. He had a bad habit of scaring off those he'd taken a liking to by becoming too familiar too quickly, and, well, he could already tell he had a bit of fondness for the shy young man in his care. Yes, he would simply focus on helping the boy get well as he was tasked to do.

Snake quietly followed Undertaker into the other room, watching him as he set to work making them breakfast…though he thought it was better called lunch, given the time. He nervously played with the hem of the oversized shirt he still wore, though he didn't know why he was doing so. He knew the other had only felt his forehead to check on his health, but…there was something about that touch. Snake wanted more of it. Maybe because no one would touch him before now. It felt nice.

"Do…do you need help…?" he asked, quietly, hoping that he had not been too quiet.

Undertaker was so oddly wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Snake had followed him until the boy spoke.

"What? Oh! Ah, let me see. Well, normally I'd never allow a guest to help, but it must be terribly dull having to wait on me for things, isn't it?" Undertaker grinned as he gathered various ingredients. "If you'd like, you can fetch me some bowls from that cabinet over there," he said as he gestured to said cabinet then made a troubled noise.

"Oh. Oh dear. Ah, never mind that, Snake. It seems we shall not be eating what I have in the pantry. It appears the mice I fed dear Emily last night already had their own meal..," he laughed as he held up a bag of oats that was spilling it's contents due to the holes chewed through it. "Emily may have a strong stomach, but I'd rather not risk ours with London vermin. I wondered why I could find them so easily. Oh well! If you're feeling up to a little air and sunlight, would you care to accompany me to fetch new ingredients?"

Snake nodded silently, his small, hardly noticeable smile on his lips. But he still didn't like being without at least one of his friends…though Emily was asleep, and if he moved her she would wake up. He felt torn on whether or not he should go get her.

"Very good then," Undertaker nodded as he started buttoning up his tunic. "Why don't we both finish dressing and we'll be on our way. Oh, and why not bring Emily? I'm sure she'd appreciate some sunlight. The poor thing must be a little chilled being in here."

Snake nodded, "Where…are my clothes….?" He asked in a low voice. He had been unconscious when he had been brought here, and his clothing had been removed, so he didn't know where the man had put them.

"In the bedroom, my dear. I took the liberty of washing your shirt last night and your shoes are in there as well, " the older man said as he unbraided his hair and pulled it over his shoulder to run fingers through it. "Come, I'll show you." Undertaker moved forward and took the young man's hand in his own again and guided him into the bedroom. He went over to the wardrobe again and showed him where he had hung Snake's shirt and waistcoat and gestured to his shoes.

"Though I'm sure much of it will be too large for you, you are welcome to anything in my wardrobe if you wish to wear something different," Undertaker grinned looking him up and down and positively loving how, well, adorable the boy looked in the too large shirt he still wore.

As he was guided back into the bedroom, snake's gaze was focused on his hand...or rather, his hand in the undertaker's. Just like the other times he had felt the man's touch, he blushed, enjoying the feel of such a gentle touch.

"I-I can wear my own..." he muttered shyly, pulling the oversized shirt back up over his small shoulder before reaching out to grab his own from the hanger it was on, though he did not pull that one hand out of the undertakers.

"Alright then," Undertaker nodded and thought it was terribly sweet that the other hadn't released his hand. He was like a little lost kitten, well, a little lost snake he supposed, but he seemed to want attention but was used to being shooed away which made him skittish. Well, it was no hardship for Undertaker to give him a bit of attention. It was going to be a little difficult for Snake to button his shirt one-handed, so Undertaker decided to use the opportunity to his advantage.

"Allow me," he said as he let go of the other's hand and moved to stand behind him and very nonchalantly put his arms around him to button his shirt for him. Very subtly, he pulled the young man back against his chest as his fingers worked the buttons into place.

"Is there anything in particular you might like to eat?" Undertaker asked smoothly, naturally, to convey comfort with the situation, though he was looking out of the corner of his eye to gauge Snake's reaction.

Snake's eyes widened, his face glowing a bright red as he looked down at the fingers with long black nails pushing each button closed, working their way down to the bottom. "Th-th-thank...you...s-says myself..." he stuttered, nervously, but made no move to pull away.

Undertaker smirked. This boy really had the best reactions to the simplest things.

"You're quite welcome, my dear," Undertaker said softly as he finished with the last button. Maybe he could get away with just a bit more...Maintaining their closeness, he placed one hand on Snake's shoulder and with the other, he took Snake's chin between his fingers and gently turned his face to get him to look his way. They were so close, noses a mere inch or two apart, that Undertaker could fully appreciate the beauty of the other's breathtaking yellow eyes.

"But you didn't answer my question, lad," Undertaker grinned, quite enjoying himself. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat? It would be a shame to go out to the wrong shops on our little errand."

Snake's cheeks couldn't get any brighter, even the patches of scales on his face seemed a shade pinker than normal. He opened his mouth to answer the question, but only a very small, quiet squeak came out, so he closed it again and simply gave a small shake of his head.

Undertaker really tried hard not to laugh, but a little giggle escaped anyway.

"You, young man, truly are too charming for your own good," Undertaker chuckled as he pulled back to tap the boy's nose with the tip of a nail as he grinned from ear to ear. It had been a very long time since he'd had this much fun with someone and he silently thanked young Phantomhive's laziness for bringing him this little spot of sunshine.

"Come now, let's get going before the day escapes us," he said, still smiling as he reached around Snake to grab his boots. Without thinking, Undertaker cupped the back of the boy's head, pulled him a little closer, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Why don't you rouse miss Emily so that we- Oh," Undertaker paused, realizing what he'd just done. It had just seemed such a natural thing to do that he'd gone and done it... "I'm terribly sorry. That was awfully familiar. I beg your pardon if that was unwelcome."

Snake stood frozen, his fingers touching the spot on his forehead that had been kissed suddenly. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. Couldn't even think it. He honestly didn't know how to respond to such affection. For as long as he could remember, no one—not even his own mother—had ever kissed him. It was rare enough if someone would even touch him when they saw what he looked like, but this….?

Tears sprang to his eyes, silently gathering in the corner until one finally escaped and rolled down his scaly cheek, and a small sob shook from him. He looked down and wiped his eyes before his body seemed to move on its own, stepping forward and hugging himself to the older male.

The older man felt a painful twinge in his chest seeing Snake's eyes fill with tears. He thought he'd only fluster the boy more, but maybe he'd pushed too far this time and even if it was accidental, it was no excuse to hurt the other like that. He opened his mouth to apologize but then Snake moved forward and hugged him. _Hugged_ him.

Well that was certainly unexpected.

Again, before he could even think about it, his arms went about the young man. Admittedly, he was torn. He wasn't sure if his touch had caused this and further contact might make it worse. He'd been in similar situations before, but nothing quite like this. Snake was incredibly hard to read and that was understandable considering he knew practically nothing about the boy. Still, everything in him wanted to hold him, and so he did even though he was still unsure why this was happening. Maybe he was still fatigued from being ill? Undertaker knew people could react badly to things they could normally handle if they were exhausted. Well, if he'd triggered this, the least he could do was weather it for Snake's sake.

"Forgive me, my dear," he said softly as he stroked the young man's hair soothingly. "I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you. "

Snake shook his head, staying silent a moment more before he could finally find his words again, "N-no one's e-ever…N—not even…" he kept his face hidden in the undertaker's chest.

Undertaker paused in stroking the boy's hair to crook a finger under his chin to get him to look up at him. He took Snake's face in his hands and ran a thumb over his cheek to wipe away a tear.

"No one's ever what, my dear?" Undertaker asked, honestly confused, his eyes searching Snake's for an answer.

The boy bit his lip, glancing away and touching his forehead again, "…that…." He whispered.

Undertaker had to take a moment to process what Snake meant.

"No one has ever given you a kiss?" Undertaker asked. Surely that wasn't true, was it? But Snake's silence said everything.

The poor dear must be absolutely starved for affection. Well, except for the affections of his serpent friends, of course. But why hadn't anyone else given him something so simple? He was beautiful, obedient, sweet...Granted, Undertaker didn't know much else about him, but surely he hadn't done anything to warrant being neglected like that.

"Oh, my dear, how sad for all the others that missed the chance," Undertaker said softly with a smile. "Here, let me make up for some of that."

Undertaker pressed his lips to the boy's forehead again and pulled him tighter into his arms. He then peppered light kisses over his brow, over his eyes, across his cheeks, along his jaw, a chaste peck on the lips, and finally he finished with a playful little kiss to his nose before pulling back.

"Well, that was only a very small amount of what you deserve, my dear, but I can do it again if you like?" Undertaker grinned at the young man.

Snake was stunned. He was different, and alone, and he had long ago come to terms that he would always be alone, keeping only his serpent friends as company, letting people keep their distance.

All that was gone now, shattered by the older man. Where he thought he could be just fine with only Emily, Oscar, Wilde, Goethe, and the others, he found that he couldn't anymore…he wanted that human contact, that unexpected kindness and affection….and…he wanted it to come all from this one man that held him, pressing small kisses into his face.

"Why…are you….s-so different from…from the others? Why….treat me s-sp-special?"

Undertaker's heart could have broken from that question. Why did others have to be so cruel?

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't treat you kindly? Admittedly, I am rarely this affectionate with someone so quickly, but for some reason, I cannot help myself with you. Please don't misunderstand. It isn't for some perverse reason or that I pity you, my dear. It's that I feel a need to show you appreciation. You've obviously been treated less than kindly by others for you to be so apprehensive, and yet kindness has not left your heart. I can tell that alone by how Emily is with you. Animals are far more honest than people ever can be and her love for you is very obvious," Undertaker smiled softly. "I think you are very beautiful both here..." - he gently stroked the side of the young man's face- "...and here." He tapped a finger over Snake's heart. "Such beauty and kindness deserve some appreciation and affection, which I am more than happy to give."

"Even…though I am not…n-normal? You….would still….?" He looked up at the undertaker, shyly reaching up to part his bangs to better look into those wonderful green eyes. He slowly leaned in until his forehead touched the Undertakers.

"I'm not sure what worth the words of a strange old man you just met yesterday would have to a lovely young man like you, but I have found that normalcy is overrated, my dear," Undertaker smiled gently, a faint trace of pink appearing on his own cheeks as Snake parted his hair to look into his eyes. It was endearing that the young man was taking initiative and Undertaker couldn't help but be happy about it.

"But, yes, I am quite fond of you just the way you are," he hummed in approval as Snake pressed their foreheads together. And just like that, Undertaker knew he was caught. Logic said that it was too soon, things were moving too quickly, the boy didn't know anything, but Undertaker simply couldn't stop himself.

"Tell me, would you be opposed to another kiss?" he ran a thumb over Snake's lips- "Here, perhaps?"

Snake blinked and slowly shook his head, his cheeks that had finally calmed going red again.

"Oh good," Undertaker practically purred, cupping Snake's cheek as he leaned in and gently covered the younger man's lips with his own. He did quite like the feel of those lips against his, so soft and pleasant, but he intended to keep this kiss chaste. He only wanted to convey that Snake was indeed desirable, but as he was so inexperienced, Undertaker also did not want to chance scaring him off. Besides, Snake deserved better and Undertaker, while an opportunist, was also a gentleman and a bit of a romantic. It would take time to win him over properly and the mortician was more than willing to invest said time.

The older man sighed in contentment as he broke the kiss and pulled back. "That was lovely. Thank you, my dear."

He moved his hands down to take Snake's hands in his own. "I'm afraid now you're going to have to get used to me touching you. A lot," Undertaker chuckled as he brought one hand up and pressed a kiss to the boy's knuckles. "Is that alright by you?"

Snake looked up at him, giving him a small nod. He had enjoyed that kiss, and when it had been broken he had found himself leaning forward ever so slightly to keep it connected longer. But he didn't know what was appropriate in this kind of situation, so he didn't press further. However, the idea of the man touching him more excited him. He gave the undertaker's hand a very small, shy squeeze.

Undertaker chuckled at Snake's shy acceptance of him and pulled him into his arms for a quick affectionate squeeze.

"Come now, let's get going before I become distracted completely," the mortician smiled.

With that, Undertaker finished pulling on his boots, made sure Snake was dressed and that Emily was woken up to be brought along. He didn't intend to be out and about for very long as the young man _was_ still sick and it wouldn't do to aggravate his lungs. London air certainly wasn't going to help that at all, but at least a little sunlight and fresh _er_ air would be good for him. Undertaker kept Snake close to him and hardly ever let go of his hand unless it was to pick up something or to pay someone, but otherwise, he greatly enjoyed the excuse of the busy streets to keep the boy pressed to his side.

Their errand was over soon enough and upon returning to the shop, Undertaker prepared a quick meal for both of them as he actually was hungry by then. Snake was looking much better than when he'd first been brought in, which was a blessing, but it also meant that Undertaker would have precious few days with the young man. He would keep him around as long as he could with the easy excuse of ensuring there was no relapse, but that would hold for only so long. But, Snake returning to the Phantomhive manor didn't mean he would not see him, right? Ah, it didn't matter now anyway, not when Snake was still here with him.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear? I hope that little excursion wasn't too much."

The boy nodded, "I...I'm fine." he said with barely a stutter. He was becoming more and more comfortable talking as himself with this man, something that did not go unnoticed by Emily.

To her, it was time to pass her own judgment on the man. She slithered down Snake's arm and leg, lowering herself to the floor before moving over to the Undertaker, slithering up his leg and under his clothes until she reached his shoulder, poking her head out of his shirt.

"Where are you going, miss Emily?" he asked, watching her curiously when she came up to him. "What are you doing-AHAHA~!" It was an entirely new sensation to him, feeling a snake crawl on him, but it wasn't at all bad. It tickled! He wiggled and laughed feeling her slither under his clothes until she popped out at his collar. "What's this about, then?" he chuckled, turning to look at her, then to Snake when translated what she had said.

Snake watched her silently, giving a small smile when she made a soft hiss of approval, "You are a good person...says Emily."

"I'm glad to her that, my dear," Undertaker said warmly, "You're a very good person, too, Emily, watching after Snake the way you do. I don't know why people associate having cold blood with having a cold heart, because they are obviously mistaken," he grinned and kissed her nose, then turned to look at Snake. "I'm sure all of your friends are good, aren't they? You mentioned Oscar before, but are there more?"

He nodded, "I have many friends...They...they always find me when I-I'm sad."

"I'm glad they've been there for you, my dear," Undertaker said softly as he approached to pet the boy's hair. "They're all still at the Phantomhive manor, aren't they? While hopefully I can avoid making you sad, I'm sure they'd still be a comfort. Would you like me to bring them here for you?"

Emily gave a soft hiss next to Undertaker's ear, "Our numbers are many...Says Emily." Snake translated.

"You've very well loved then, aren't you, Snake?" the mortician said with a smile as he brushed a strand of hair over the young man's ear. He simply couldn't stop touching him.

"Of course, you'll see them soon enough once you've recovered. At this rate, you'll probably be fine in another day or so. But, should you feel lonely, I'll not hesitate to bring them here for you."

Snake nodded, blushing, "Don't...often go without them for long...but...but this is not the first time..." he said, "Th-they know Emily is with me so they will not worry much..."

"Worry for a loved one is inevitable, but I agree. Emily's presence would alleviate my worry were I in their place," Undertaker hummed and gently pet Emily's head. "I'll do my best to make sure you do not feel lonely and help you get well as quickly as possible so you may return to them. Speaking of, would you like to rest? Your cough seems to have lessened but I'd rather not risk you overdoing it and falling to fever again," the older man said, touching Snake's forehead. "I've a small bit of work I must get to today, but should you wish to rest I'll be glad to lay- Ah, I mean, _stay_ with you until you fall asleep."

Snake shook his head, "I... I don't want to keep you from your work..."

"You're not, my dear. Were it anything else but this particular thing, I'd even invite you to sit by my side while I did it, but it is not for the faint of heart and you need your rest. If you are tired, it would be no trouble for me to stay with you until you fell asleep, or, if you like, you may explore my shop and home, or even borrow a book. It's up to you."

"I can read…." Snake said quietly, "I-I can rest if I get tired…"

"And here I was hoping- Ah, nevermind," Undertaker chuckled and pressed a kiss to Snake's forehead. "I'll only be about an hour my dear, but you are welcome to anything you wish." He said before disappearing into his shop to work on his awaiting corpses.

Snake found himself a book and had curled up on the floor in a corner to read it; Emily, after about an hour, had gotten hungry and left him to go see if she could find some mice outside in the alley to eat.

As usual, Snake became engrossed in the book. He really enjoyed reading, as it let him escape the world, so he came to really admire writers. The reason why he named all his serpent friends after writers he particularly enjoy reading the works of.

About a half hour more passed, and Snake suddenly grew dizzy, swaying in his spot until he slumped back against the wall, his complexion turning deathly pale once more, and his temperature rising considerably. The book dropped from his hand and his eyes closed, sub-coming to sleep once again.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

When Undertaker came back, he immediately went over to the wash basin, unclipped his belt of charms, and vigorously started scrubbing it, his mind occupied and obviously focused on his task.

It only took a few moments to scrub away the blood and chemicals from his precious lockets. They probably would have been fine, but Undertaker couldn't risk damaging them. He normally didn't wear them while preparing his guests for burial but he'd been wanting to hurry and forgot to take them off. Oh, well, no damage done. Thankfully. He smiled to himself and realized he'd just come running into the shop without consideration for anything else. Well that was rude. Undertaker turned to address Snake as he'd probably startled the boy.

"Sorry about that, my dear-" he paused when he didn't see the young man in his immediate line of vision. "Snake?"

His eyes kept searching until they ran across a shock of white and he saw the boy slumped against the wall. Unconscious. His heart raced at the sight.

"Snake!" Undertaker exclaimed, dropping the lockets, letting them fall to the ground as he dashed over to the young man. When he reached the boy, his hands immediately shot out to sit him up. "What-? Oh no." He could feel heat radiating off him again.

Without wasting another moment, Undertaker scooped the boy up into his arms and headed straight for the bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed, just as he had done the day before, and yet his concern was doubled today. The day before, he'd only felt the concern anyone would feel for an ill person, but now, it hurt a little and a bit of irrational anxiety made his heart flutter with worry. He didn't have time to think on it. The mortician quickly stripped Snake of his shirt, fetched water and the washcloth again and dabbed the cold water over Snake's skin, hoping to cool him down.

"Snake," he said softly, keeping his voice level. "Snake, my dear, can you hear me?"

Snake gave a weak moan, unable to open his eyes. He never had felt this bad before. He felt like he was on fire, and he had the need to cough, but for some reason he couldn't, leaving an unpleasant feeling trapped in his throat along with his voice. A sharp pain ran through his body as if something inside was attacking him...attacking and changing.

Hearing the undertaker's voice he moaned again, his body twitching and he summoned as much energy as he could to open his eyes. Golden eyes that shimmered with a bright glow, his pupils thin slits like that of a snake.

Undertaker winced inwardly hearing Snake moan. He silently cursed himself for ever having left the boy alone. He took for granted that he seemed to be doing better, but he should not have left his side. He honestly didn't know what to do besides try and bring the boy's temperature down, but he had to remain calm for Snake. If he could project calmness perhaps that might help soothe him.

"Snake," he said softly but firmly. "Can you tell me what happened? What can I-" His words stopped when Snake opened his eyes.

His first thought was ' _Wow.'_ Followed by ' _Demon? No, of course not, they have red eyes.'_ And finally ended with ' _Well, that's odd.'_

Out loud, he said: "I'm here with you, my dear." Still pressing the cool washcloth to his forehead and neck, Undertaker took one of the young man's hands in his own and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me what I can do."

"S-so hot…." Snake moaned, his voice barely above a whisper, "Like….fire….." His hand shook as he lifted it, grabbing onto Undertaker's hand. His skin feeling like it was still growing hotter.

Obviously, what he was doing was not enough. The poor boy was absolutely burning up and he really wasn't sure how much help it would be to strip him further. The only thing that could possibly- Of course! But he didn't have the heart to leave the young man alone even for a second.

"Snake," he said calmly, leaning over him and scooping him into his arms again. "We need to cool you down, my dear. Come on, hold on to me."

He took Snake's arms and looped them about his neck. Though Snake's hold on him was tentative at best, it would have to do. He took him into the wash room and started pumping cold water into the tub as fast as he could. It wasn't icy, but it was still very cold and it would have to do. Undertaker did his best to hold the boy and not jostle him as he went about his task, which was not difficult because of weight, but because of awkward balance and positioning. Still, he refused to let Snake go. Once the tub was full enough, he stripped down to his trousers.

"My apologies in advance, my dear," he murmured. "This might be a bit unpleasant."

With that, he stepped into the tub with Snake in his arms, lowered himself into the frigid water, and held the boy against his chest to make sure that if he did pass out again he would not drown. Undertaker would stay here as long as it took.

"Ah…" Snake gasped when he felt the cold water. It felt strange…almost like ice on his heated body…so cold it burned. But at the same time it felt good, the cool water was calming. He stiffly relaxed against the older male, weakly clinging to him.

"Y-you'll….c-catch cold…" he managed to choke out against Undertaker's pale chest. He couldn't understand why the man had gotten in the tub with him.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, my dear. It's quite unlikely," he chuckled softly as he stroked the boy's hair. "I know this is unpleasant, but please endure it for the time being. Surely it will bring your temperature down. Try to relax if you can. I'll suffer this with you, though I can't really say that I'm suffering," Undertaker said softly as he tightened his arms around Snake.

"A-a-anyone can…get sick…" he said weakly, "Don't…g-get sick…" he hid his heated face in the man's shoulder, He was starting to feel dizzy again…his eyes unable to stay open.

"I don't intend to, my dear," Undertaker laughed softly as he kissed the top of Snake's head, trying to keep the mood light despite the worrisome circumstances. He hugged the young man even tighter to his chest when he saw his eyes closing again. "I'm really not sure if I should let you fall asleep. If you cannot help it, then I have no choice, but if you can, then please try to stay awake, at least until we've brought your fever down. Keep talking to me. Tell me about Oscar, tell me more about Emily."

"O-Oscar…protects….like….like a father… E-Emily…like a mother….th-th-they…f-f-found me….w-when I was-s a…sm-small ch-child…" he said, trying to fight the sleep that refused to let him keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds,

"Alright, my dear," Undertaker murmured petting the boy's hair reassuringly. "Rest."

Undertaker held him against his chest for a few minutes more in the cold bath. Admittedly he couldn't tell if Snake's temperature had gone down enough or not considering the water was a bit colder than he thought, but perhaps the shock of it was enough to set his body in the right direction. After all, too much cold just might make him worse. He stood again with the boy in his arms, carried his limp form to the bedroom again, toweled him dry, and put him in warm dry set of spare pajamas. After placing Snake in bed, Undertaker followed suit then climbed into bed with him and spooned the young man. Though he was worried that he hadn't seen Emily, he was sure she'd want him to look after Snake above all else. After what had happened, Undertaker refused to leave him alone again.

Now all he could do was wait.

Emily returned moments later, alarmed that Snake seemed to have gotten worse since she had left him. She curled up on top of both males, resting her head on the boy's cheek.

Undertaker's determination not to leave the boy alone was slightly softened by the arrival of the motherly serpent. He was incredibly grateful that she showed up. For a few hours, he had wanted to leave to get fresh cold water to pat down Snake's still very warm body, but he hadn't wanted to leave him entirely unattended. He let Emily get comfortable and used to opportunity to get said water then settled back into holding the young man. Every once in a while he would get up to change the water, or to see to it that deliveries were arranged for few remaining guests, but he never left Snake alone for more than a few moments.

As he held the young man's slumbering body in his arms, he couldn't help the concern that washed over him. It wasn't normal for Undertaker to become this attached to someone so quickly...well, maybe physically, but not emotionally. It wasn't as if he was shy with physical affections, but Snake just seemed to stir something in him he really didn't want to think about right now.

Snake didn't wake again until it was half past noon the next day. He shivered and curled up more against the warm body curled around him.

It was getting increasingly worrisome that he hadn't woken up yet. Undertaker was sure the boy was dehydrated by now, but he simply couldn't wake him to get him to drink or eat. If he did not wake soon, then Undertaker would call for a doctor. Then, as if he'd heard the mortician's thoughts, Snake finally stirred. He obviously wasn't fully awake, but compared to the unresponsive state he'd been in, any movement was a good sign. Undertaker immediately wanted to jump onto the opportunity and get him to drink something, but what he needed was calmness. He gently rubbed the boy's arms and nuzzled his hair.

"Did you have a good rest, my dear? I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake," he chuckled softly to mask his worry and make light of the situation.

It took Snake a moment before his eyes would open, but when they did, they flickered up to the Undertaker's face, "...I...fall asleep?" he asked, his voice rough and painfully dry. He couldn't remember falling asleep. In fact, the last thing he remembered was sitting down to read a book. His body felt weak, but he felt better than he had before he had sat down with the book he had found.

"Yes. You did," Undertaker answered with a smile as he began to sit up, gently pulling Snake to sit up with him. "You've been out for quite a while, my dear. Since the cold bath, really. I'd just been contemplating calling for a doctor since I seem to be no good at this business," he laughed lightly as he held the boy against his side for a moment longer, then reached over to the night stand and poured a fresh glass of water to hand to Snake. "I should not have left you alone for so long and for that I apologize. If I'd been attentive, this might not have happened," Undertaker said a little somberly, and realizing his little slip in mood, he perked up. "However, that won't happen again. I have made arrangements so now I am entirely all yours. I'm glad to see you awake again, though. How are you feeling now? Can you tell me what happened?"

"...All...mine...?" The boy blushed, sitting up more so he could drink the much needed water, downing the whole glass before handing it back to the older male.

He tried thinking back. He didn't remember a cold bath... "I...I was reading...and...s-suddenly...I felt...dizzy and warm... then...I woke up here I...I think." he said slowly, trying to remember more.

' _I am yours in more ways than you realize.'_ Undertaker thought as he saw the boy blush. He merely smiled and refilled the glass with a small nod.

"You don't remember the bath?" the mortician asked as he handed the water back to Snake. "You were burning up and even said you felt like you were on fire, so to cool you down, I drew a cold bath and held you upright in the tub to make sure you wouldn't drown. It was rather charming how concerned you were that _I_ might fall ill from doing so. The only thing that was really odd, other than the spectacular heat coming off you, was that your eyes had changed. They were glowing. I've never heard of illness causing anything like that," he said contemplatively tapping his lip with a nail. Then he shrugged and continued. "After that, I dried you off, dressed you, and have hardly left your side since. I hope you don't mind that I've been sharing the bed with you."

"My-?I-?" there were so many confusing thoughts crossing the young snake charmer's mind, His eyes changed? He shook his head, it didn't make any sense. He must have heard the Undertaker wrong there. He forced his mind to focus elsewhere, on the man's last question, "It's...it's your bed..." he muttered shyly.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Snake's confusion. Yes, the mortician wanted to know if something like this had happened to the young man before, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Undertaker wouldn't push it. There had been no harm done...at least, not that he could immediately notice so there was no point in stressing the boy with questions he might not even have an answer to. He would just have to be extra observant. He put an arm around Snake's shoulders and pulled him against his side with a chuckle.

"I may own the bed, yes, but you are the one currently using it and I tend not to climb into bed with someone without an invitation. Admittedly, these were special circumstances so liberties were taken, but no inappropriate ones, I assure you," Undertaker grinned slyly. "Unless, of course, you'd like-"

And Undertaker bit his tongue at that. What in the name of Styx was he _thinking_? The boy may have woken up, but he was still sick! His worry had been alleviated, but this was no time for flirting and innuendo! But even when he was preoccupied with worry, he hadn't failed to notice how warm and lovely the body he'd held in his arms all night had been. Maybe he'd just had one too many cold nights alone in his coffin as of late...

"Unless, of course, you'd like something to eat?" Undertaker covered a little awkwardly though he gave a confident smile.

Snake tilted his head, he was sure that the man had been about to say something else, "I...I don't mind..." he mumbled, "you...are warm..." his voice dropped even quieter as he admitted the last part.

He looked down at Emily who was hissing lightly, and he reached down to stroke her scales, "Should try eating...Says Emily." he translated, but couldn't help but wonder what the man was originally going to say to him.

Undertaker couldn't help but grin as Snake spoke softly. He truly was glad and relieved the boy was awake once more...and there he went being incredibly sweet and shy again. It made Undertaker want nothing more than to hold him tight. Where was all this affection coming from and just how long could Undertaker control himself? Well, he could never take advantage of a sick person, so that helped him a little, but, still, he wished to show the boy how glad he was. Sure the young man was ill, but there was no harm in a little kiss, right? It might even help Undertaker clear his head.

"Yes, I'll get right on that, my dear," Undertaker said softly as he took Snake's chin between his fingers. "But first, let me give you a proper morning greeting." And with that, Undertaker pressed his lips to Snake's with a purr.

Snake's eyes widened before they fluttered closed. The kiss was longer than the others had been, and he felt himself drawn into it. He didn't know how he should respond, but...at the same time his body seemed to move on its own. Leaning ever so slightly into the older male, his hand moving up to rest lightly on his shoulder.

He knew the boy was inexperienced, he knew there might be repercussions for his actions, but Undertaker was too exhilarated by the feel of Snake pressing back against him to really care. He threaded his fingers into the young man's hair and cupped the back of his head. He parted his lips slightly to softly run his tongue over the seam of the other's lips, asking permission.

Snake felt his lips part slightly at the stroke of the undertaker's tongue, allowing him in. He inhaled, gathering his courage before slipping both his arms up around the retired reaper's neck.

Undertaker gave a hum of appreciation and took the invitation to twine his tongue with Snake's. He kissed him deeply, savoring every sensation as he allowed the young man to explore as he wanted. The mortician practically purred when Snake looped his arms around his neck, and his own free hand moved to slip under the boy's shirt to knead his lower back. Knowing he could get entirely too addicted to this to care to do anything else, he reluctantly broke the kiss, though he grinned from ear to ear.

"If it wasn't a good morning before, it certainly is a good one now," Undertaker chuckled as pressed his forehead against Snake's.

Snake's face was bright red, "G-good morning..." he practically squeaked out.

"Mmm, indeed it is," Undertaker grinned. "Best morning I've had in a while. Did you enjoy that, my dear?"

Snake gave a small nod, lowering his gaze. He more than enjoyed it, he hadn't wanted it to end...he wanted more of it...more of the Undertaker.

What kinds of thoughts were these? He had never _wanted_ so much before. True, as a child he dreamed of freedom and companionship... but this far surpassed those old wishes...now...it was for just this one man...it was confusing.

"While I'd love to have you for breakfast..." the mortician said very lowly as he licked his lips, then his voice conveniently picked up. "I'm afraid that's all I can give you for now, my dear. Anything more might aggravate your condition."

He _very_ reluctantly pulled himself from Snake's arms. "I'll be back in a moment with something to eat," he smiled and turned to leave.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Snake's condition had gotten worse and he seemed to be returning to normal, and Undertaker was able to focus on helping the young man in his care. Only once did Mr. Michaelis make an appearance to check on the young footman's progress, though he had deemed that the boy still needed to be quarantined away from the manor for the sake of caution. It was fine by Undertaker. He happily accepted keeping Snake under his care for another few days, though he did get an odd little eyebrow quirk from the demon when he refused further payment.

Undertaker was getting used to having someone to talk to again and he quite enjoyed the company. The moments of contact were also greatly enjoyable. He could not help himself from wanting to touch the young man, to give him affectionate squeezes and chaste kisses. Though, since the one night he'd spent holding Snake, he'd refrained from doing so again. He'd gone back to sleeping in his coffin and let Snake have the bed to himself. Nor had they shared a kiss like the one they had when Undertaker had been so full of relief seeing the other finally wake up. It wasn't that Undertaker hadn't wanted to...he simply did not want to demand too much too quickly or cause stress or excitement. Who knew what might trigger a relapse?

But now that Snake was obviously recovering, Undertaker was willing to test the waters again.

The young man had settled into a corner reading a book as Undertaker worked on a coffin. He paused and was about to ask the boy he'd like to join him for tea, but the mortician simply didn't have the heart to interrupt him. He seemed so enraptured by the book in his hands. Instead, being as unobtrusive as possible, Undertaker poured them some cold tea and went over to him. When Snake looked up at him, Undertaker merely shook his head.

"No, no, I'll not interrupt you," he chuckled as he set the tea down and nonchalantly settled himself behind Snake, pulling the boy back against his chest. "There now. Isn't this a bit more comfortable?"

Snake nodded, though as comfortable as it was, it was rather distracting from his book. Over the last few days, he had grown comfortable talking with the man, and though he still spoke in a shy quiet voice, he spoke for himself with more confidence; less pauses and nervous stutters. Oscar and Wilde had come over when Sebastian had stopped by, and had both been shocked, after the demon left and they heard Snake speaking for himself without needing help from them or Emily.

"Are you done working?"

"My work is never truly done," Undertaker chuckled softly, putting his arms around Snake's waist. "But since a break is always welcome I decided it would be a good idea to perhaps bother you for a bit."

He nuzzled Snake's neck affectionately, now not at all sorry if he was being distracting.

"Do you mind that I touch you so much, my dear? If you do, you'll have to tell me, otherwise I don't think I can stop," Undertaker laughed, breathing into the young man's ear.

He shook his head again, "I don't mind..." he admitted, "Not...not from you..." his face turned a bright red.

"Oh? Is that so?" Undertaker hummed mischievously as he felt the slight bit of heat rising from the boy's cheek. "That is a very good thing because I am quite tactile with my affections."

His arms tightened slightly around the boy as his hands slipped up under his shirt to gently glide fingers over his belly.

"Does this mean I've earned your favor?" the mortician murmured as he pressed a kiss to Snake's jaw. "I have to admit that I would be very glad to hear that. You are a very remarkable young man and I have grown quite fond of you."

He brought his lips up to brush over the shell of Snake's ear and whispered: "Very fond indeed."

"My...favor...?" he blinked, his innocent mind taking a moment to process what the words meant, then his blush brightened, "I...I like you very much, Undertaker..." he paused, feeling nervous again, "I...I know I must go back to Smile's house when I am better...but...can...can I come see you again after I do?"

Greatly pleased by the young man's reply, Undertaker's fingers traced random patterns over the scales on Snake's belly. He truly enjoyed the sensation and had to keep reminding himself to not let his hands wander any further, though they practically itched to. However, the reminder of Lord Phantomhive's silly nickname made him snort with a giggle. Oh, how he'd love to know how the dour little Earl managed to gain such a cute nickname!

"Of course you may, my dear. I'd be very glad to see you again. And bring more of your friends with you if you wish. I'd love to meet them all. Though I do have to say I am feeling more and more reluctant about letting you return, but I doubt Smile-" he snorted again "-would appreciate having his new footman taken away from him."

Though he spoke lightly and cheerfully, Undertaker didn't even realize he was squeezing the boy tighter in his arms as if he really did not intend to let him go.

Snake leaned more against him as he was gently squeezed, "I...think...I want to come back...a lot..." he admitted softly, "Even if Smile and Black tell me I can't...I...Want my friends to all meet you too."

"I don't see why they wouldn't allow you to return, but should issues arise, I promise you I would find a way to solve it if you so desired."

_After all, what wouldn't Phantomhive give in exchange for limitless information?_

"I will gladly keep you for as long as you will allow it, my dear," the mortician murmured, pressing another kiss to Snake's jaw. He kissed his way to the boy's ear and softly nibbled his earlobe with a purr. "I want to know all about you," he whispered softly, and then he suddenly pulled away as he was shaken with a hard cough.

"Oh dear," Undertaker coughed, sitting back and turning to the side to cover his mouth.

Snake blinked and pulled away and turned around, sitting on his knees as he looked at the Undertaker with concern, "I got you sick..." he said sadly, reaching forward to touch his cheek.

 _Yes, with Amare Infirmitate perhaps._ Undertaker chuckled to himself inwardly and managed to cover his grin with his hand.

"I'm afraid so-khh-my dear. And there is really only one way to cure me, I fear," Undertaker said a little more gravely than necessary as he pressed his cheek against Snake's hand.

"...how?" he asked, worried.

Undertaker almost felt bad for teasing Snake like this. Of course he wasn't really sick. Even so, the boy's concern was painfully endearing and the mortician simply couldn't stop himself.

"You see, my kind do not fall ill very easily, but I have found that there is one cure-all that is very effective." He remembered to cough.

"What I need is..." he paused and crooked a finger to beckon Snake closer.

The boy leaned in closer, "What do you mean...your kind?"

"Ah, hmm, let us just say I am not entirely human, my dear," Undertaker laughed softly. "But no one else need know this, you understand?"

It wasn't as if it was a great secret, but it truly was easier to just let others think what they wanted. He didn't exactly hide what he was very well, but apparently it was enough to avoid suspicion. He knew he could trust Snake with this bit of information, but he would not risk giving him more than that. Especially if such knowledge could be used against the boy in some way. It was best to leave it vague for now.

"Not...human?" he muttered, but then nodded, he wouldn't press the matter, even if he didn't understand.

"Now, what I need to cure my ills can only come from you. What I need is..." he pressed a finger over Snake's lips. "...a kiss. Can you do that for me?" Undertaker smiled.

"A k-kiss?" he asked when the undertaker said what he needed his face brightened, even his ears turning red, but he leaned in, shyly pressing his lips to the Undertaker's.

Undertaker grinned against Snake's lips and rested his hands on the young man's hips. He tugged him forward slightly and pressed into the kiss, encouraging the boy to continue. Up until now, Undertaker had been the one to initiate, to take things further, to end them. He was curious to see if Snake had the same inclinations he did, or if the boy was just following Undertaker's lead. It wasn't that he expected much considering just how innocent the young man was, but he also wanted to convey to Snake that he could do as he wished when he wished without fear of rejection or judgment, and letting him take the lead was a perfect opportunity to do so.

Snake leaned in more, his hands gripping the sash the older male wore, his lips parted slightly as he held the kiss before drawing away, cheeks on fire as he looked at the green eyes that peaked out from a crack in the curtain of bangs. He was so close his nose was touching the other's.

The mortician tilted his face up slightly to bump noses with Snake.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better already," he grinned as he kneaded the young man's hips. "But I think I need another. Just to be sure."

Snake didn't hesitate this time, leaning in and pressing his lips to the other's.

Just as Snake did not hesitate, neither did Undertaker. As soon as the boy's lips were against his own, he wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him tight against his body. He almost forgot himself and nearly dipped the boy to take over the kiss, but he remembered his resolution and stopped himself. Instead, he busied himself with slipping his hands up under Snake's shirt to run his fingers over the glorious skin of the young man's back.

Again, Snake held the kiss for a long moment before pulling away, looking at him and pushing his bangs from his face, his lips parted as if he was about to say something, but no words came, instead he leaned in once more, reconnecting the kiss.

Undertaker almost made a noise of disappointment when Snake broke the kiss, but he managed to keep it in. When the boy continued the kiss, he gave in and groaned. His lips parted and he could not resist taking the kiss deeper. Bringing his hands up, he cradled the young man's face as he drank him down. Eventually, he rose to his knees and broke the kiss to pepper kisses down along Snake's jaw, mapping a path to his neck where he sucked and nibbled gently.

"Ah…" he tilted his head to give the Undertaker better access to his neck, his fingers gripping the other's sash tighter, catching his robes underneath and causing the buttons to strain, nearly popping them from his chest.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself, my dear," Undertaker purred into Snake's ear, his voice breathy and low. He was greatly excited by the boy's almost desperate reaction to his attentions and it was making him forget his sensibilities. With a low chuckle, he claimed Snake's mouth again as his hands automatically moved to unbutton the boy's shirt. He was aching to touch him, to run fingers and lips over his skin. Once his task was complete, he hastily pushed the shirt off the young man's shoulders and abandoned Snake's lips to kiss over his collar bone, his arms wrapping about the boy's waist to keep him close.

"I….I am…." He admitted in a breathy whisper, lowering his arms so that his shirt could fall off completely. He didn't even know why he did it, and he didn't stop to think as to why, it just happened, as did his finding himself leaning against the wall behind him, pulling the undertaker with him.

Snake's breathy admission sent a thrill up the elder's spine. "I don't think you realize how lovely you are," Undertaker purred.

He remembered there was something about wanting the young man to take initiative or taking things slow, but when Snake pulled him closer, all thoughts went out of Undertaker's head. His hands caressed over the young man's sides as he pressed kisses and laved his tongue down the boy's chest. The contrast between slick scales and soft skin pleased Undertaker to no end. His hands wandered down to rest on the young man's hips and eventually his thighs where he paused to knead. He pressed a soothing kiss to Snake's chest, over his racing heart, and looked up to him as his fingers inched over his inner thigh.

"If I am making you uncomfortable at all, tell me now," Undertaker said lowly, his voice thick with lust as his thumb barely brushed against the young man's groin. "I'll go no further unless you want me to, my dear."

Snake shook his head, the way the man touched him felt good, and he had grown to trust him…and long for his gentle touches….and it wasn't because he was the first person to fully accept him…true, that may have been why at the beginning…but he truly wanted to be able to show this man the same affections.

To say Snake's acceptance pleased him was an understatement. He felt a great swell of relief and a whole new wave desire sweep over him.

"Mmmm," the elder hummed as he kissed his way over a nipple before laving it with his tongue. "Then I'll try not to disappoint," he said with a grin as his hand caressed over Snake's groin. He waited to see if the young man changed his mind at all from the initial touch, but he gained some confidence when he was not rejected.

Temporarily abandoning his prize, he stroked fingers over Snake's belly, caressing over his scales and casually flicking open the trouser button in his actions. His other hand reached up to thread into the young man's wonderfully soft hair. Simultaneously, Undertaker pulled the boy in for yet another hungry kiss while his other slid down Snake's belly and beneath the waistband of his trousers to teasingly grope around before finally wrapping fingers around his shaft.

"Ah!" Snake gasped, when had that happened? He hadn't noticed his pants getting tighter, and it confused him; it hadn't really ever happened before.

Undertaker grinned against the other's lips hearing him exclaim, his ego growing a bit thinking he was pleasing the other, and he pulled back from the kiss only to meet bewildered eyes.

The boy had said he'd never been kissed, so it was understandable that he'd never been this intimate with anyone, but surely he'd at least touched himself, right? All young men inevitably did, didn't they? But the look of pure confusion in his eyes made Undertaker doubt even that. It made him pause. It had been a very long time since he'd had someone so innocent in his arms and he had no intention of scaring him off. He released the young man's dawning erection to glide fingers over his belly again and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, going back to something safe and familiar.

"Remember, my dear, you are the one in control here, not I. You know that, don't you? My only intent is to bring you pleasure, but that will not do if it is not what you want. Promise me that if at any time you wish this to end you will tell me."

As he spoke, he kept stroking Snake's belly to maintain that all important contact to let the young man know he could gladly stay where he was or he could easily continue again.

The boy shook his head, "It...it's strange...but...not...bad..." he blushed, too shy to come right out and say he wanted him to continue. "I...I'll stop you...if...if I don't like it..."

"That is all I ask," the mortician whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Snake's lips as his hand dipped beneath his trousers again. He slid fingers over his thigh, scratching delicately, moving lightly every which way to tease the boy and "accidentally" brushing his wrist against the young man's erection before moving to the opposite thigh to give the same treatment. As he teased the young man, he kissed along his jaw again to trail down to his neck. Undertaker nipped and sucked to draw pleased noises from his partner. He traced lips up to the boy's ear as he finally ceased his soft caresses to once again wrap fingers around Snake's manhood and give a firm squeeze. He took a moment to explore and appreciate the feel of the shaft in his hand, but he was eager to please.

He nipped Snake's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth to suck gently as his hand began to pump, his thumb caressing over the head with each stroke. He purred into the young man's ear as he took up a steady rhythm, fully immersed in the moment.

"Mnnh" The boy leaned in closer to the older man, gripping his clothes again, his fingers brushing up against the buttons of his many layers of clothing. Snake paused, looking up at the undertaker, his face flushed, and his fingers playing with a single button, "...can I...?"

The older man couldn't help but chuckle. My, that was entirely too charming. The boy had seemed so embarrassed before that Undertaker had planned to move things along quickly so he couldn't even think about being embarrassed for long. But, if he wanted to participate, how could Undertaker ever deny him? He held off on speeding up his pace and gave him a few languid, lazy pumps instead.

"Of course, my dear. You may do anything you wish. _If_ you can concentrate, that is," he chuckled with an especially long stroke to Snake's shaft and moved to suckle his neck.

He bit his lip, concentrating was becoming difficult, tingling shivers assaulted his body from the man's touch, but he pushed open the rows of buttons with shaky fingers.

He wasn't quite sure what it was the young man wanted, but he could help him with this. Undertaker helped by shrugging out of his coat, switching hands to ensure his rhythm remained uninterrupted, and used his free hand to assist Snake in unbuttoning his tunic. One his chest was bared, he went back to nibbling the boy's neck and immediately picked up his pace. If Snake was clear headed enough to still be able to focus on him, then he needed to try a little harder.

The young man gave off a breathy gasp, resting his cheek against the warm pale skin of the other, his hands were still clutching the Undertaker's clothes after he helped push them from his shoulders. He let go of the fabric and slowly pulled them in, brushing over the man's hips...what had he wanted to do? He couldn't quite remember...his mind was fogging over.

Yes, that was better. He loved the sounds the young man made and it only drove Undertaker to try for more. Still kneeling between his legs, still stroking him, he kissed his way down Snake's chest, down to his belly, and licked across the young man's exposed hip bones. He gripped the boy's thigh as his lips wandered lower and lower until his cheek brushed against his own hand where he still relentlessly pumped. He released Snake's twitching erection momentarily to brush his cheek against the hot skin then turned his face to press kisses to the shaft still in his grasp. His tongue shot out to give a few teasing licks before he chuckled deeply and took him fully into his mouth.

"Ahhn!" Snake let out a loud gasp of pleasure, his hips twitching upwards when the undertaker's tongue slid over a particular sensitive patch of scales on his hips. The noise lacked all shyness, and he blushed when he realized how loud he was, but didn't have time to respond when the older male coaxed another moan out of him when his hardened member felt that wet tongue running along it, "Nnnhg!"

This was quite the extreme, Undertaker had to admit, going from shy kisses to full on fellatio in only a matter of minutes but he honestly could not resist. The way the young man moved, how sensitive he was, how he sounded, how he felt, how he tasted, all of it was terribly addicting. His loud gasp, the twitch of his hips in response, the moan, it went straight to the elder's groin. Snake just didn't realize how irresistible he was.

Undertaker purred as he took the hard member deeper into his mouth, humming with satisfaction as he laved his tongue over the length. He once again started a rhythm, gripping the base of the shaft with his fingers, he bobbed up and down, meeting lips to hand with each movement, wanting to make the young man melt.

Loosing control of his body, the boy bucked upwards into the undertaker's mouth, the action causing him to shift enough to slide down the wall that had been propping him up until he was laying on the floor. His hand shot forwards and grabbed a hold of long white hair.

The fingers of his free hand dug into Snake's hip, reflexively gripping and kneading as he continued his ministrations. This was something he greatly enjoyed doing for his partners, especially the expressive ones, and Snake certainly did not disappoint. Undertaker groaned when he felt the boy's fingers tugging on his hair and he very gently scraped teeth along the turgid length in his mouth followed by a soothing sweep of the tongue. The young man had surprising stamina considering he'd never been touched before, but Undertaker didn't mind. He eagerly awaited any sign, a hitching gasp, a twitchy tremble, a telling sound that would let him know when Snake was close.

Snake bit his lip, muffling the noises he was constantly making, his legs suddenly unable to keep still, his toes curling in his shoes. When the Undertaker pressed his fingers into his hips, he lost it, letting out his loudest cry yet with the strange but overwhelming feeling of the pressure that had built up inside of him released at last and he spilled out.

His heart hammered erratically when he heard that deliciously loud moan come from the young man and prepared himself for what was to come. He groaned as Snake spilled in his mouth and he easily swallowed, gently licking and sucking away the remnants of his pleasure. He released him from his mouth with a content little laugh.

"Mmmnnnn," Undertaker purred as he pressed soft kisses to Snake's lower belly, nuzzling over his hips, feeling greatly satisfied. "That was glorious, my dear."

He shifted to pull himself out from between the boy's legs and moved to lay alongside him on the floor. He pulled Snake into his arms and nuzzled his hair affectionately with a sigh, an incredibly bright smile on his lips.

"I do hope that wasn't too much. I warned you that I wouldn't be able to stop touching you," he laughed lightly. "But even I wasn't expecting that."

The boy was embarrassed, not over what happened, but the noises he had made. He hadn't been able to control them, and they had been so loud. He hid his red face against the Undertaker's chest, curling up against him.

"I..." his voice came out a breathy squeak as he fought to regain his breath and quiet voice, "I don't mind..."

He cradled the boy's head against his chest and laughed at his response.

"You simply take everything in stride, don't you, my dear? I suppose it's just one more reason to adore you. You keep that up and I just might fall in love," he chuckled as he pressed an assuring kiss to the top of his head.

He squeezed Snake's body closer to his own as he snorted at himself. _As if you haven't already, you old fool._ But his feelings were not what mattered at the moment.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

He nodded, face still hidden, "My...my head feels fuzzy..." he admitted quietly.

"Oh," Undertaker hummed as he automatically reached up to press his palm to Snake's forehead. "Did your fever come back?"

"No...it's...different..." he mumbled, glancing up through his hair at the undertaker.

"Is it a good feeling, my dear?" Undertaker asked, stroking the side of Snake's face.

He gave a small nod, his cheeks heating up again as he did so.

With how much the boy blushed, it was no wonder he felt a little fuzzy.

"Well, that's all that matters then," the mortician smiled as he nuzzled the young man's hair. He was still quite excited himself, but he could deal with it later. He certainly would not put that expectation on Snake. It wasn't as if he couldn't sneak away for a few moments when the boy was otherwise preoccupied. He kept smiling as his fingers trailed down to Snake's neck where he saw rosettes of color starting to form. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "Oh, you'll have to forgive me, darling, it seems I've left a mark or two-" he paused and looked down to Snake's chest." -or seven."

"...Marks?" he looked down at his chest and gently touched one of the dark marks on his pale skin,

Undertaker couldn't deny it warmed a part of his heart to see the young man still look so innocent even with the telltale signs that he'd participated in a bit of debauchery.

"Yes, my dear, kiss marks," he said as he ghosted his fingers over Snake's as they touched over a mark on his chest. "Some believe them to be a sign of ownership, but I think they're a lovely reminder of a good time. But, I doubt your employer will appreciate them."

"...ownership...?" he fell silent a moment before looking up again, "I-if they are then Smile can't say anything about it!"

The older man found himself blinking in surprise at Snake's little exclamation.

"Does that mean you want me to own you, my dear?"

"N...Not...own but..." he hid his face again, what was he saying?

"But what, Snake?" Undertaker asked softly, toying with his hair.

"I...I like you...I...I just...don't like that word..." he admitted in barely a whisper.

"Oh that's fine, my dear," Undertaker laughed softly. "I'm quite fond of you myself and I did not leave marks because I seek to own you. I was just a little overzealous and it was purely accidental, I promise you. In all honesty, I'm rather adverse to claiming ownership of another person. It seems a little pretentious to put claim on something that can never truly belong to another. Though, if you'd like to make things fair, you're welcome to mark me in return."

Snake's gaze lowered from Undertaker's face, it was tempting…and how many times had the man told him he could do what he wished? Gathering his courage, he leaned forward and kissed the man, sucking lightly on his skin that stretched over his collarbone.

"Of course that is only if you-" but he was interrupted by Snake soundlessly moving forward to press lips to his skin. Undertaker felt his face grow a little warm. Ah, well, that was unexpected. Usually the boy shyly side-stepped his offers and he was expecting much the same as usual, but, no, apparently that wasn't to be the case this time...He groaned softly at the contact. "-want to," he finished, his voice a little tight and breathy.

Snake pulled away, the mark he left behind was small and light, but still there. He lightly touched it and looked up at the older.

It was an exquisite feeling, the young man's lips on him working to inevitably leave a love bite on him, and he was a little sad when it ended.

"That was quite nice," Undertaker purred, his voice a little deeper than he liked. He normally had better control than that. He licked his lips and caught Snake's eyes.

"You've a ways to go before it could be considered equal, my dear," he laughed lightly, a hint of teasing in his tone. "But, if you are satisfied with that, then I shall be as well. Perhaps I should let you get back to your reading?"

"...reading?" Snake had forgotten that he had been doing anything before the older male joined him on the floor, "...oh...yeah..." he looked around for the book that had fallen from his lap, and been pushed to the side, three snakes all behind it, watching the two males.

Undertaker ignored the slight pang of disappointment that the young man's attention could be diverted so easily and followed his line of sight and noted the three snakes as well.

"I wasn't aware we had an audience," Undertaker chuckled as he crooked a finger under the boy's chin to get them face to face again. "Shall we have a repeat performance?"

That was pushing it a bit and he knew it, but he was curious to see how Snake would react.

Snake was silent a moment before giving a small nod, his eyes leaving Oscar, Wilde and Emily to look back at the reaper, ignoring the hisses the three seemed to chuckle out. "I..." he trailed off and simply nodded again.

Again, Undertaker was caught by surprise by the young man's response. He tried really hard not to imagine Snake naked and spread out on his bed, but the imagery assaulted his senses despite his best efforts to stop it and he had to swallow hard to prevent himself from growling with lust. Did he truly mean it or was he just aiming to please? Undertaker would not interpret it as he wished, not at the risk of losing Snake's trust.

"Are you saying you want more, my dear?" he asked carefully, keeping his voice level.

Snake knew his shyness did create doubts in some people's minds at times, making them wonder if he meant what he said since he always let his friends talk for him. So this time he didn't let himself hesitate, "Yes."

The elder had to lick his lips again, not out of nervous habit this time, but because he knew he was drooling.

"As you wish," he said lowly, a simultaneously gleeful and predatory grin on his lips. "But not here on the cold hard ground. You deserve much better than that."

With that, Undertaker scooped the boy up into his arms, wasting not a moment before kissing him fiercely. Distracting him with the kiss, he carried the young man back into the bedroom.

Snake was getting used to being carried at this point, and he slipped his arms around the older man as he was moved into the back room, his lips moving against the other's. He Wrapped his arms around him, his arms tangling in the long silver hair.

The reaper gracefully dropped him on the bed, shrugged out of his tunic and coat, and practically pounced on Snake. His hands caressed every bit of skin available as he nuzzled and planted kisses to the boy's throat. If Snake wanted a repeat performance, then, by Styx, he would get one! Undertaker only hoped he'd be able to give the young man what he wanted and still be able to hold himself back from going too far.

With great enthusiasm, Undertaker continued to shower Snake with kisses and caresses. He couldn't believe how easily this young man made his blood run hot. All it took was a simple "yes", a reciprocated kiss and embrace, and the elder was entirely under his spell. Undertaker chuckled to himself as he wondered if perhaps he was more than just a snake charmer.

Regardless, he knew he couldn't get enough of running his lips over his beautiful skin and peppered his body with kisses from throat to navel. From there, he licked and lightly nibbled over his lovely hips as he deftly divested Snake of his shoes and pants. He couldn't resist running his hands over the young man's thighs and legs as they were revealed. Undertaker sat back for a moment and took in the sight he'd just been torturing himself with and decided it was much, _much_ better in reality. Snake looked positively gorgeous! His hair tousled from their earlier encounter, his cheeks tinted pink (though from excitement or embarrassment, Undertaker couldn't say, but he could assume a mixture of both), every inch of his body revealed and waiting to be worshiped.

"My dear, you are a sight to behold," Undertaker purred as he settled himself between Snake's legs and lay over his chest. He pressed a kiss over Snake's heart and wrapped his arms around him to hold him tight as he continued to nuzzle his chest. Then, quite suddenly, he strengthened his hold to roll the other on top of him leaving Snake to straddle his hips. He smirked as he kneaded the young man's thighs and gave a little roll of his hips.

Snake sat up so that he was straddling the older male properly, looking confused for a moment before the Undertaker's hips rolled up into him and he felt the other's member grind against him. His eyes closed and his lips parted, a soft gasp escaping them. His fingers curled, his nails scraping slightly against pale skin.

The mortician was slightly irritated with himself for not removing his own trousers, but mostly he was grateful for his forethought. With how wound up he still was from their previous encounter, he was sure that expression of Snake's combined with the sensation of pressing against him bare would have made him go feral.

Undertaker busied himself with sliding his hands over the boy's thighs and soaking in the feel of his warmth and the weight of his body atop his own.

"Well, perhaps this won't be exactly the same, but I can certainly produce the same results," Undertaker smirked as he gripped Snake's hip, wrapped fingers around his member once again, and rolled his own hips. He began an undulating rhythm where he would give the young man's shaft a long healthy pump and on the down stroke, he would lift his own hips while firmly pressing down on Snake's to give a good hard grind. He sighed with his own pleasure at the sensation as he watched other other's face with fascination.

"Ah!" Again, Snake gasped out a little louder than he meant too, his fingers catching on the waist of the older man's pants and gripping it tightly, causing the button to strain dangerously, his short fingernails brushing lightly over the tip of the other's length.

Undertaker groaned at the slight touch, his back arching slightly and his grip on Snake's member tightening in response. He did not move to aid him. If the young man was curious, he was welcome to explore, but guiding him would take all the fun out of exploration.

"Y-you may do as you wish, my dear, but-" -his breath hitched as he bit his lip and gave a particularly hard grind to the body above his- "-but be warned, I am not sure how much self control I have left." He laughed softly and took a deep breath to gather himself again. "That isn't to say I won't listen, but I am more apt to take _any_ touch, even an accidental one, as an invitation."

"But...I want you too feel good...too..." Snake said softly. He couldn't deny that he wanted to hear more groans from the man. knowing that he had caused such a noise made him want to cause more...

"Oh, darling, I am feeling _quite_ good," Undertaker purred with yet another lengthy grind to illustrate his point. "And anything you wish to do can only make this even better. I've already told you, I'm all yours." He smiled up at the young man as he kneaded his hip.

Snake moaned out, unable to respond a moment. Then he timidly pinched open the strained button on the other's pants that trapped his hardened member. He paused again, blushing as he reached down and gripped the exposed member and gave it a shy stroke.

Undertaker sighed as he was released from the confines of his pants and gave a hum of approval as well as a small chuckle for Snake's bashfulness.

"Don't feel you must- MnnAH!" The mortician's words were cut off by the feel of the young man's fingers wrapping around his shaft. He hissed in pleasure and shuddered slightly as a deep moan escaped his throat. He realized he was digging nails into the boy's hip and instantly lessened the pressure as he gathered himself again. "Yes..." he sighed with a lusty growl and rolled his hips into the touch, stroking Snake as he released his hip to tangle fingers in his hair and pull him down into a kiss. He kissed him hungrily, continually undulating and speeding up the pace of his strokes.

Snake flinched when the sharp nails dug into him, but he continued to stoke him, kissing him back, slowly gaining more conference in the intimate actions, giving soft moans against his lips.

It had been longer than the reaper cared to admit since he'd had a partner he cared so much for and that made all the difference in the world to him. He could last an incredible amount of time when it was only a quest for satisfaction. Gratification was just that when received in a moment of lust, but gratification became fulfillment when there was deep affection behind it. Undertaker became far more sensitive and receptive, taking every touch and caress to heart when he sought to win someone else's heart. Knowing the other he sought already had affection for him in some capacity made him even more sensitive still. He already had been quite excited earlier, and Snake's tentative touches turned confident made his blood boil.

He could feel a slight tremble building through his body as his gut tightened and his breaths grew more rapid. He focused on the pliant lips against his own, on twining his tongue with the young man's as he continued rolling his hips, and on stroking and caressing the pulsing shaft in his grasp with much enthusiasm.

Snake found he was unable to form words at this point, only able to gasp and moan into the other's lips. His body trembled, but he managed to continue to stroke the member in his hand. He nodded, giving him a squeeze, feeling that same pressure building inside him yet again, making it harder for him to continue his own actions.

Undertaker managed to keep focus enough to press his forehead to Snake's as he gasped and groaned. "Let's f-finish- Hnnn- this together, shall we, darling?" he gasped, his body trembling slightly as the tension built to an almost unbearable amount. With another hungry growl, he claimed Snake's mouth once more and pumped his member furiously. His breath hitched and he hissed in pleasure as his back arched and climax finally claimed him. He moaned long and low into Snake's mouth, still rolling his hips to ride out the waves of pleasure.

Snake's cry was muffled against the reaper's lips when the man sped his movements. His hand gripped the twitching length tighter as he felt his own climax claim him. His body going ridged before he slumped forward on the man, his breath labored. "Ahn..." he lifted his hand that was covered in the other's creamy white seed. He blinked at it before licking it off his fingers.

The older man sighed in contentment as Snake collapsed on top of him. He wrapped arms around him, caressing his back and hips affectionately. He watched curiously as the young man looked at his own hand and the imagery of him licking his fingers clean made his spent cock twitch a bit. With a vicious grin, he yanked Snake in for a kiss, wanting to taste himself on those lips. Once satisfied, he broke the kiss with a purr and licked his lips.

"For being so innocent, my dear, you certainly are a natural when it comes to seduction," Undertaker laughed softly, his voice still a bit breathy, as his hands wandered idly over the body atop his. "I do hope you had as much fun as I did," he grinned as he nuzzled the boy's neck.

"...Is...that a good thing?" he asked, biting his lower lip, his moist fingers running lightly over the Undertaker's shoulder, "...it was fun..."

"Mmmnnn, yes," Undertaker hummed with a smile. "Though you'll have to be careful lest you attract unwanted attention."

_I'd keep you all to myself if I could._

He squeezed Snake against him and gently rolled him off from on top of him to rest at his side. Still feeling slightly tingly and content and much like a great cat, Undertaker nuzzled him affectionately and encircled him in his arms.

"I'm glad I could show you a good time, my dear," he said, kissing the boy's temple. "This battered old man is quite fortunate to have such a gorgeous and kindly young man in his arms," he laughed a bit at himself. "Very fortunate indeed."

Snake yawned, curling up against the undertaker, "...you're not old..."

"Oh, but I'm battered?" Undertaker laughed and squeezed Snake affectionately. "I know what you mean, my dear. But I am certainly not young. I've more years than you realize. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Snake blushed, "I...I couldn't say...I...I don't know your past, so..." he shook his head, "I...don't care how old you are..." he said, becoming curious to the man's age.

The mortician smiled as he traced a nail over a patch of scales on the boy's hip.

In all honesty, he was always reluctant to divulge details about himself to mortal lovers. Far too often he'd been thought to be insane, and there was really no repairing a relationship when one patronized the other or looked warily at the other for lack of sanity. Of course, he'd rather be thought insane than to have his lovers used against him as leverage for one reason or another. He'd discovered in many cases if said lovers were interrogated by less than congenial parties, the fact they thought he was not of sound mind saved their lives more often than not. Over the years, he'd managed to find a fine balance between maintaining intimacy to ensure the other was aware of his affection, yet he still kept a certain amount of distance.

In Snake's case, he sensed he would not be judged or rejected, but he did not wish to risk the young man's safety _especially_ since he was now part of the Phantomhive household. Who knew what might happen to the boy if the Earl or the demon discovered Undertaker's identity?

"I'll not bore you with the entirety of my past, my dear, but if there are things you wish to know, I'll be glad to tell you."

"...I...don't want to ask if you do not want to tell me...Past is past." he muttered tiredly. He didn't wish to pry, he, after all had things in his own past he didn't like to think about.

"Oh, it's not that at all, darling," Undertaker said softly, running his fingers through Snake's hair. "There is just so much of it, I wouldn't even know where to begin. But, that can wait. I believe a nap is in order, don't you?"

Undertaker rose momentarily to retrieve a wet rag and cleaned both of them up before flopping back onto the bed and curling himself around the young man to spoon with him.

"Sleep, my dear," he said softly as he nuzzled the nape of Snake's neck. "I'll be here when you wake."

Snake nodded, slowly drifting off too sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Late on that moonless night, Snake shifted in his sleep against the reaper, letting out a small whimper, his skin growing hot once more, burning to the touch. He stiffly sat up, his face emotionless. And his eyes snapped open, glowing a bright yellow once more. He slipped out of the bed and slowly walked to the door, paying no mind to his naked form. Snake wandered out of the shop, leaving the door wide open. He walked down the dark street as if in a trance.

Undertaker shifted in his sleep, the last traces of a dream giving way to reality. He rarely fell into deep enough sleep to dream so the transition was a little disorienting. He groggily blinked his eyes open and immediately noticed Snake was no longer in the bed with him. It was a little odd, but Undertaker assumed the boy had just gone to use the washroom or to get more water. He settled back into bed again and waited a few minutes, but now that he was awake, he could not get comfortable again. With a sigh, he rose, stretched, and padded out into the shop, expecting to run into Snake on the way out.

Upon walking into the main room, Undertaker immediately noticed the front door wide open. He stared at the sight and his blood ran cold. His mind raced as he tried to figure out why it was open, and where was Snake? He wasted no time in searching the shop. If the boy was still there, he'd look a fool for running out into the night, but if he wasn't, then every second counted. Part of him hoped that Mr. Michaelis had come to claim him without warning, at least he was safe then. Undertaker did not even want to think if it was someone else...It wouldn't be the first time a lover had been snatched from his arms in his sleep.

Pushing his fears to the back of his mind, he hurriedly grabbed boots and coat as he dashed out the door and pulled them on as he ran. He hurried through the dark street, looking down every alley, scanning every shadow in hopes of finding the boy.

Seeing no one on the street was no surprise. It was the dead of night after all, but Undertaker wished there had been at least one person out and about to question. He refrained from calling out the boy's name as he searched, knowing full well he could chance scaring off an abductor, if there was one, permanently. Having no luck, he was about to take to the roof tops when he spotted a shock of white down a small alley as he ran past. He doubled back and darted down the alley.

It was Snake. At least it seemed to be Snake...though he was stark naked. Not wanting to think about the possibilities of that, he hurried to approach him. The naked young man stumbled down a side ally his shoulder scraping against the wall as if he wasn't used to his own body, his glowing eyes shifting around like a predator in search of his prey as a low growl slipped past his lips.

"Snake?" Undertaker asked as he reached out and gripped his shoulder.

Snake turned around, his glowing eyes narrowing at the reaper his lips parting in an animalistic snarl. He crouched stiffly, springing at the other like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

Undertaker caught the flash of glowing yellow eyes and bared teeth but didn't have time enough to react before he was tackled to the ground. He rolled with it as best he could and pushed at the young man's shoulders, noticing that his skin was incredibly hot to the touch.

"Snake! What-! What the hell is going on?"

Snake's hand short out, catching hold of the undertaker's neck, his nails digging into his flesh, "The boy isn't here." a demonic voice rumbled out of the boy's lips before they twitched up into a twisted smirk.

Undertaker sucked in a hiss as nails dug into his neck and he automatically reached up to grab the boy's wrist. His eyes widened in surprise at the alien voice.

 _Demonic possession?_ At least he hadn't been abducted, but this could be far worse in many other ways. He personally didn't have issues with demons, save for the practical caution one naturally had when dealing with any predator.

"Who are you?" Undertaker asked carefully.

The demon in Snake's body chuckled, "Now I know you aren't naive, reaper. You know I will not give you my name. No one will hold that power over me." he leaned in close, their noses touching, "Why don't you fight back? Do you care for this weak little body of mine?"

Oh, yes, this was _definitely_ a demon, and though his heart raced with concern, he forced himself to project calmness. Anger would only incite the demon and Undertaker had to find out where Snake had gone to and why the demon was here.

"Fair enough," Undertaker replied casually and attempted to shrug unsuccessfully. "I _am_ quite fond of this body," he smirked as he took advantage of their closeness and rubbed their noses together. "But more so of the soul that usually resides within it. The only reason I would have to fight back would be if you were hurting the boy. Would you be so kind as to tell me where he is and what it is you're doing here?"

"Some call it childish..." the demon grinned playfully, "But I enjoy playing with my food. I assure you that this soul is not yet gone, but simply trapped within his own lonely mind, caged if you will, in his own personal Hell...his greatest fears. It takes time to season a soul until it goes mad, after all. Why? Think you can save him, Reaper?"

Undertaker's heart flooded with anger at the mention of Snake being tormented and he had to bite back a snarl of his own. Every bit of him itched to summon his scythe and dispatch the demon, but he knew that was futile when it came to possession.

"You're going to be left waiting for a long while, then," Undertaker smirked. "He's come this far on his own without losing his mind so I doubt he'll submit to the likes of you."

And Undertaker truly believed that. He had faith in Snake's strength of heart...he only hoped the boy had the same faith in himself.

"Ah, but he was not alone, was he? He has thoughts of quite a few people...an Emily...Oscar, Gothe..." his smile twisted inhumanly, "He has some interesting thoughts in here about one particular nameless local undertaker. Tell me, reaper, do you think he could truly last long knowing he will _never_ see any of these people again? It makes it even more lonely, doesn't it?"

Undertaker knew had had to be careful with his words and actions. Demons were notorious for twisting intent. Though he managed to keep a calm demeanor, it infuriated him that this creature held Snake hostage. He knew he was quite powerless in this case, the _demon_ knew he was quite powerless and it would revel in his desperation if Undertaker gave in. If he acted too nonchalantly, the demon would call it indifference and use that to torture the boy more. If he acted too rashly, the demon would use that aggression against them both. The best hope he had was to try and reach Snake. If he really was still in there somewhere, then all Undertaker needed to do was break through whatever the demon had trapped him in. Either he had to appeal strongly to Snake himself _or_ he had to distract the demon to give Snake the chance to overtake it.

Perhaps he could manage to do a bit of both.

"The strength to live and love despite life's circumstances was his before anyone came along to nurture it. You will not break him that easily. Besides, he still isn't alone and he never will be again," Undertaker said firmly as he reached up and cupped the young man's face and kept his eyes intently focused on the other's. "Come back to me, Snake. Give him back."

He sincerely tried to appeal to the strength he knew young man had within him. At the same time, he hoped exaggerating his vulnerability to what happened to Snake would tempt the demon to take advantage of the situation for a little extra thrill. If it's attentions were turned to torment Undertaker, then Snake could possibly use that small distraction to gain control again. Demons may have been infamous for twisting words and intent, but they also had a terrible habit of underestimating their prey.

"Oh?" the demon tilted his head, "Do you care for his soul that much? Or is it more than that? If it is the body you want I'd gladly give it to you. But that is all I will give to you."

Undertaker had to stop himself from laughing at what the demon was implying. A physical distraction could certainly work for his purposes, too, he supposed. Outwardly, he narrowed his eyes and sneered. "His body isn't yours to give and I'll not partake of it while you are in control," he growled lowly.

His words were honest in intent. He truly did not want Snake this way, but if the demon took the bait and pursued trying to antagonize Undertaker further, then it might be worth it. If it meant saving the boy's soul, he could apologize profusely for it later.

"Then you shall be having none of him, reaper." the demon sneered, "This body is quite comfortable...I may just keep it.

Ah, damn, that hadn't worked. Then perhaps challenging the demon's pride might work? "That's perfectly understandable. He is quite beautiful. But you simply don't do him justice."

"You try so hard. He can't hear you, and I'm not letting you distract me. What will you try now, Reaper? You won't fight me. You'd only hurt the boy."

Unfortunately the demon was entirely correct. There was so little Undertaker could actually do in this case, but he was not yet out of options. He just hadn't gotten desperate enough to touch on a few less savory options. But time was obviously running out...

"I've no problem with your existence, demon, and I entirely understand your need to consume souls. I can't fault you for your nature. I simply do not approve of your choice of entree. What might convince you to let him go?"

"Let him go? Why would I do that? He's quite the tasty human soul."

"Perhaps because something more substantial comes along? Like the soul of a death god," Undertaker said softly. "Perhaps myself?"

He reached up and cupped the boy's face again, intending to attempt one more heartfelt appeal but his temper quickly rose seeing that alien presence shining through Snake's eyes and he snapped.

"Or perhaps because if you take him from me, I will not rest until you are horrifically tortured and destroyed by my hand," he growled. "Save yourself the trouble and take me instead or I swear by Hades, you will regret ever crossing me."

"...you offer yourself? The demon asked, truly thrown off, not expecting that, "And what will stop me from taking his anyway?"

Undertaker shrugged as best he could, his mood going from murderous to chipper in a matter of moments.

"If you agree to my stipulations, then I will not fight you and you will have the soul of a divine being to feast upon. Of course, I won't just roll over," he grinned and tapped the demon on the nose to try and keep the mood relatively light. "You may torment me and me alone however you please, but you must agree to release Snake first and allow me to deliver him safely to his master and swear never to go after him again. Those are incredibly simple terms, are they not?

"However, if you choose to devour him and I still live, I will make sure you wish you'd never existed at all," he threatened. "It's not a terribly difficult choice: A mortal soul at the cost of your life _or_ the soul of a death god on a silver platter. It's your decision."

This was not the ideal outcome he hoped for. He wanted to share Snake's lifetime with him, but if his long life ended here for the sake of saving the boy's soul, well, he couldn't think of a worthier cause. He'd lived many lifetimes, experienced so many things, and if he could give Snake a chance to have a bright full life of his own, then he'd take it. And if he ensured that the boy was delivered back to the Phantomhive manor and under Sebastian's protection once more, then he wouldn't have to worry for his safety.

He just hoped the demon was smart enough to realize how fortunate it was to get such a chance.

The demon licked his lips, "...Very well. But do not think I will let you escape, Reaper."

"I've no intention of escaping if you uphold your end of the deal. Do you swear that you will release him, allow me to return him to his master safely, and never pursue or use him again for any purpose? That includes attacking him while using my body, if you should so choose to use it."

"You have my word. But I'll be watching you. Any sign of running and the deal is off, the boy is mine." The demon said, eyes flashing red for a second as he sat up, straddling the reaper.

"Then give him back to me, demon, and we can begin tonight. I want you out of him as soon as possible," Undertaker said lowly, his stomach turning slightly from the thought of what was to become of him. He would not feel relieved until Snake was under Sebastian's protection.

The demon gave an irritated look and Snake's body stiffened, a dark shadow-like smoke leaving it and his eyes loosing their glow. His skin cooled and instantly started to shiver. The dark look fell from Snake's face, and he fell forward onto the undertaker, remaining motionless for a moment before his head slowly lifted, a terrified look on the boy's face.

The demon took on it's own form, standing behind the retired reaper. A small contract appearing on his hand, and one to match burning itself into Undertaker's pale skin on his shoulder.

Hardly caring about the manifested demon in his presence, or the burn of the deal he had made, Undertaker immediately sat up and shrugged off his coat

"Snake, darling? It's going to be fine," he said soothingly . He draped the coat over Snake's shoulders and took his hands to pull him upwards into his arms. He hugged the boy tight, running fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to his cheek. He pulled back slightly to be able to look him in the eye and assess if there was any permanent damage. "Are you all right, my dear?"

Snake was silent for a moment before tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged himself tight to the man, "Uh-Undertaker...Wh-what...? That-that wasn't a-a dream...w-was it?" he sobbed into his chest.

Undertaker's heart ached seeing Snake so upset. As awful as it sounded, he hoped he was talking about the terrible mental torture the demon had inflicted on him. If so, then he could assure him it was just a bad dream and the young man had a chance of getting past it.

"Yes, my dear," he said softly as he kissed the top of the boy's head. "It was a bad dream. A very bad dream. You've been sleepwalking."

It was a lie, but he'd rather Snake be spared the horrifying realization that he'd nearly been consumed.

"Here, darling, listen to my heartbeat. It will help calm you," the mortician said softly.

He pressed the young man's head tightly to his chest and covered his other ear as he looked over his shoulder at the demon.

"I'll take him back to his master tonight. He needs to get his things first, but rest assured, things will be carried out as promised. Come along if you must, but could you make yourself less obvious?"

He knew Snake could still hear him, but hopefully his words were muffled enough that he would not be questioned. He removed his hand from over the boy's ear and lifted him into his arms.

"Come, let's go back to the shop. You'll fall ill again if you stay out in this cold and I'll be more than glad to warm you back up," Undertaker said with a reassuring smile.

"...Who are you talking too...? What plan?" Snake mumbled quietly.

The Demon smirked, "The plan that for some reason, the reaper thinks that you're insignificant soul is worth dieing for." He didn't care if the boy knew the truth. Keeping it secret from him wasn't part of the deal.

Snake stiffened, catching sight of the man with glowing red eyes. "Wh-what?"

Undertaker had to stop himself from growling. He had hoped the demon would just step back and watch from a distance, but he should have expected it would take any opportunity to cause mischief. He'd been formulating a plan to keep Snake from discovering what was going on and it could still work. It just required a few heavy alterations to the truth.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Mr. Damon," Undertaker smirked, giving the demon a temporary name while he attempted to diffuse the situation. "Stop worrying the poor boy. Causing one to worry is _**harmful**_ and he's shaken up as it is."

Undertaker gave a warning glance at the demon hoping he made it clear that he saw the demon's words as a possible infringement on their deal. He kept smiling as he adjusted Snake in his arms and kept his normal light tone.

"I've gotten myself in a spot of trouble, my dear," he said with a grin, carrying Snake towards the shop. "You see, Mr. Michaelis is not the most trusting type and cannot afford to have any of the Phantomhive servants do anything untoward or it will reflect badly on his master. Mr. Damon here has been keeping an eye on you for Mr. Michaelis since you've been in my care. Unfortunately, I was lax in my duties and was not quick enough to stop you from wandering out. As such, he has reported this incident and now Sebastian is demanding you return to the mansion immediately. Mr. Damon's word choice is a little odd, but all it means is I've got a scolding coming for not only letting you wander out, but also for, ah, 'fraternizing' is the best way to put it," Undertaker chuckled.

It was a very elaborate lie, but hopefully it would hold up...Of course, it would fall apart entirely after Undertaker delivered Snake back to Phantomhive, but so long as it got him to that point, Undertaker would alter the truth as much as necessary.

"But…but I wanted to…"

The mortician couldn't help but smile, "It's quite all right, my dear, I don't regret a thing. Seeing as you've no longer ill, it's probably time you returned anyway. The circumstances have simply rushed your homecoming a bit," he chuckled as he finally reached the shop and carried Snake inside. "Look on the bright side! You'll be reunited with your friends. Now, be a dear and gather your things, won't you?" he said as he set the boy down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

The young man gave a small nod, "A-all right...I...can still come back to see you, right?" he asked, not yet moving to go collect his clothes that were still scattered around the shop and bedroom.

"Not like you think you would." the demon muttered, following the two into the Undertaker's shop.

The older man almost winced at the question. He didn't have the heart to tell Snake the lie that he could come back, considering he himself expected to be eradicated shortly, there would be nothing for Snake to come back to. It was one thing to lie to guarantee someone's safety, it was another thing entirely to instill false hope. But he also could not bear to hurt his feelings by giving him an outright 'no'. "I'd like nothing better," Undertaker said genuinely, caressing the boy's cheek. It was an honest response yet noncommittal and vague. "Now go on. I've some things to discuss with Mr. Damon."

He gently pushed Snake towards the bedroom and waited until the boy was out of earshot before turning to the demon.

"So. Tea?" he asked in a chipper voice.

The demon cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you think it cruel to lie to the boy? I would have thought you would want to protect him from the hurt he'd feel when he finds out you lied to him." he smirked, "You leaving him alone when he so obviously cares for you...to break the trust he has put in you...we are not so different, you and I..."

"I'll take that as a no to tea, then? Suit yourself," he shrugged and poured himself a glass of cold tea. He strode over to the demon to sit near him and speak to him quietly.

"I have my reasons. I can't very well tell him the truth. He will attempt to stop this, and I'll not risk the very life I'm trying to save. In the end, this cruelty will be far kinder I think. He will eventually know there were lies, but he will never know the real truth and that is as it should be. Since I will be gone, he will inevitably think I have abandoned him or lost interest, and grow to resent me. If he comes to resent me, then he'll not mourn for me. It's not that I want to leave him alone," Undertaker sighed. "But considering the circumstances, I had few options. It's still better me than him. I'll never regret saving his life."

"Humans live a short time. What's the point?"

"Because it's _his_ life. Snake should have the chance to grow and shine as brightly as possible while he has the time. He deserves to love and be loved, to hurt, to fight, to win and lose... to just be mortal and live as a mortal. He did nothing to deserve being consumed, save for being a beautiful soul despite the horrible things that have already happened to him, and I just cannot let him go into nothingness for the sake of a demon's appetite."

"You know, I have been watching this boy for quite a while...I am sure you are aware of 'Sebastian's' identity...what makes this boy different than the child he shall be consuming?"

Undertaker laughed softly.

"If you're expecting I'll declare that I find all souls sacred so that you may call me a hypocrite, you're going to be sorely disappointed. I've done horrific things to innocent souls without batting an eye. My motivation here is entirely biased. In Snake's case, I am willing to make this sacrifice for him because I've fallen in love with him, pure and simple."

"...You love me?" Snake's soft shy voice could barely be heard. He stood in the doorway, half dressed, as his shirt and vest was still in the corner of the shop.

"...Interesting confession." the demon smirked.

The mortician again found himself wanting to bite his tongue. Since when had he become so careless about detecting the presence of others? He was normally so careful with his words and actions...This was not how he had intended for Snake to discover the true nature of his affections, if at all. If he was left guessing, then it would be easier to come to resent Undertaker. But now that he'd heard, the right thing to do would be to deny it since things couldn't go anywhere after this...It would be kinder to spare him the pain and confusion of wondering where the man who claimed to love him disappeared to and why.

He could twist the truth again and say he was speaking about someone else...but looking at the boy standing there, hearing how soft and vulnerable his voice was, recalling the short time they'd spent together with incredible fondness, remembering how good it felt to hold him, to see him smile and kiss away his tears...Undertaker could not lie to him about this. He just couldn't. Snake deserved to know he was loved.

A shocking jolt of pain shot through his heart as he thought about the fact that he'd never have any of that with Snake again. He was so good at putting up a front, of sticking to what he thought was best that he could ignore his own pain. It would hurt so much to leave him behind. Caught off guard, his heart aching in an odd combination of desperation and overwhelming affection, he turned away from the demon to give Snake a smile.

_Keep smiling. Don't worry him._

"I do, my dear," he said softly, his voice incredibly tight despite his best efforts to keep smiling. "Very much so."

_How sad it would be should laughter disappear. Keep him smiling as long as you can._

Snake's face flushed, and he glanced at the stranger before shyly walking over to the undertaker and hugging him, "I...I too..." he said even softer.

The demon had the most amused, sadistic look on his face, "Oh this should prove to be great entertainment for a while."

Undertaker automatically wrapped his arms around the young man and kissed the top of his head.

"That makes me incredibly happy to hear, my dear," he said softly. He held Snake tightly, taking in his warmth, memorizing the feel of him, the sound of his breathing, the texture of his hair, the sound of his voice... All to comfort his troubled heart and remind him what he was fighting to save.

He released the boy just before he reached the point where knew he wouldn't be able to let him go.

"And it is out of love for you that I return you to your master as soon as possible," he said taking the boy's face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, I need to finish dressing myself, then I have to write a letter to Mr. Michaelis to inform him that we are on our way. He insisted I send one via carrier pigeon so that he knows when to expect us exactly in order to avoid waking anyone in the household."

Not allowing for interruption, Undertaker quickly grabbed a spare shirt and put on his belt of charms. He quickly grabbed a small piece of parchment and a pen and jotted down a quick letter. Once he was finished, he looked up to the demon.

"Now, before you insist that this is not necessary, Mr. Damon, I assure you, it is. With how paranoid he is, who knows what Mr. Michaelis might do if we just showed up with no forewarning? He may mistake us for trespassers and even go so far as attack us. You're quite welcome to read it, if you like."

"What do I care what you send to him? Just hurry things up. I'm quite...Hungry." The demon muttered, "Gather your things, boy."

Snake nodded and reluctantly pulled away from the Undertaker, "Yes, Sir...Says Oscar." he said, translating the hiss that came from one of the three serpents that had woken up and had slithered into the room.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be back momentarily," Undertaker smiled indulgently. He rolled up the tiny letter, went to the roof, selected a pigeon, sent it off, and returned quickly.

"Are we all set? Then let's go. At this time of night, there will be no hansoms or cabs so we must walk, but it's a pleasant evening," he said with a smile as he took Snake's hand.

At the very least, he could have this. He fondly squeezed the boy's fingers and soaked in his presence as they walked.

Snake, feeling a little more confident in himself and his actions with the undertaker, leaned against him, resting his head on the man's shoulder as they walked, though he kept his voice low so that the demon following them wouldn't hear, "I...I'll tell Black...that it's not your fault...so...so that I can come see you again soon..."

"It's quite alright, my dear," Undertaker said with a small chuckle, turning his face to kiss Snake's hair. "I'm sure you'll need a bit of time to settle back into your routine, so try not to think on it too much. Let's enjoy this stroll. It really is a lovely night out and I have the best company, after all."

He lifted the boy's hand to kiss it and kept up an easy quiet conversation as they walked.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

William T. Spears had finally fallen asleep when an annoying tapping pulled him from the depths of his slumber. He tried to ignore it, but it persisted. With an irritated groan, he sat up, shoved on his glasses and groggily searched for the source of the sound. His eyes finally fell upon his window where a pigeon pecked at the glass insistently. It wasn't just any bird, though...

"Clancy?" William said aloud. This was his favorite amongst the carrier pigeons he used, the one he had personally trained, and he'd been missing for days. "I had thought you were dead, you lazy bird. But it is a relief that I will not have to train another in your stead."

William opened the window and allowed the bird to hop onto his arm and immediately noted the scroll about his leg. He took the parchment, set the pigeon back on the window sill and read the message.

 _Mr. Michaelis,_  
This night I am returning Snake to you in good health as requested. It seems he had a bit of a parasite problem, which has been passed on to myself. It seems it was a long time issue. Might I suggest better surveillance of those in your employ? As such, the shop will be closed for business.  
Love From the Mortuary,  
Undertaker

"Apparently the man doesn't understand that these messages are supposed to be _short_ ," William criticized as he turned to Clancy. "Well done with your reconnaissance, bird. Though I have to seriously question why he is corresponding with the Phantomhive butler."

The Undertaker, though a highly respected retired reaper, was under observation for suspicious activity. It was a known fact that the man used carrier pigeons from time to time to send and receive messages as an informant of the London underground. William had planted Clancy in amongst the elder reaper's other carrier pigeons in the hopes that he could intercept messages indicating any strange activity. Insofar, William had only gotten the typical bits of information about illicit shipments, assassination plots, large heists, all mortal business that did not concern the realm of reapers. This, however, was certainly something to consider. It seemed highly suspicious he'd claim illness. Reapers were inherently immune to human diseases, including parasites. Michaelis might not be aware of the Undertaker's true identity, but the fact that he would try to play that card was odd. Even stranger still was his claim to be closing the shop without any indication of when business might resume. The man _never_ closed his shop. That, combined with the lateness of the hour, as one only ever sent a carrier pigeon as night if one was desperate, reeked of suspicion. In everything left unsaid seemed to be the real message of: _Stay away_. Why was he attempting to keep others away? What was he up to? It could very well be William's steadfast hatred of the creatures, but he could not in good conscience let Undertaker's late night correspondence with a demon go ignored. He dressed quickly and left to go retrieve Knox. If William was not getting any rest tonight, then neither was he.

* * *

 

As they neared the gates of the manor, Undertaker halted and held them back momentarily. "I believe this is far enough for us," he said with a quiet laugh as he squeezed Snake's hand. "I'd rather not risk Mr. Michaelis' tongue lashing tonight. He should be waiting for you, but if not, see if you can sneak into your room without being noticed, my dear. Mr. Damon will be staying with me to make sure I don't skip out on my punishment."

In truth, while there would be no fight if the pigeon delivered the message in time, he did not want to be there when Snake discovered he'd been lied to.

"Come here, Snake," he said softly as he pulled the young man into another tight embrace. "Everything will be turn out for the best."

The mortician pulled back slightly to put a little space between them and unlatched his belt of charms then looped it around the boy's hips and hooked it in place. It was his dearest possession, a symbol of everyone he had ever loved over the years, a tangible representation of his heart and he would not want anyone but Snake to have it. Though the boy would never know the true deep significance of the lockets, at least Snake could have some bittersweet memory of being given a token of affection, or if he succumbed to sorrow and anger and decided to destroy them out of spite, well, at least Undertaker could leave something to aid in catharsis.

"Take these," he said with a fond smile, petting the lockets as they lay against Snake's hips. "This way, you'll have something of mine with you..."

As he pulled Snake into a final hug, all he wanted that moment was to say three little words.

_Tell him you love him once more._

It would be appropriate. He had every right to say it...

_Say it. This is your last chance. Ever._

_No._

_Don't break his heart any more than you have to._

"Goodnight, my dear," he said in as chipper a tone as he could muster as he ushered Snake towards the gate. "Pleasant dreams."

Snake nodded, a little confused over why the Undertaker would give him such a thing. He looked up at the reaper, "Uhm…can I...?" he gathered his courage once again and leaned up, pressing his lips to the other's. He pulled back, "G-goodnight...says all of us." and with that, he hurried away towards the manor.

The older man had been sorely tempted to prolong the kiss and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from doing just that.

He smiled as he watched the boy walk away, watching his back grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared from sight into the mansion. Though he was saddened by the circumstances, he felt a great swell of relief knowing Snake was now safe. It would not do to face his fate with a heart full of sorrow, and so he maintained his grin and turned to the demon.

"Well, Mr. Damon, considering you've fulfilled two parts of our bargain already, I believe it is time I make good on my end," Undertaker said as he approached the demon. "So long as you do not pursue the boy or cause him harm, I'll not fight you. Much. I'm sure your kind appreciates a little token resistance, right? So, what would you have of me?"

"A soul such as yours does not need to be seasoned or flavored. I'll just take it now." he said, eyes glowing a bright red as he charged the reaper, pinning him to a nearby tree, licking his lips as his fangs extended.

"While I've been known to make a few gentlemen have parts of their anatomy lengthen out of hunger, this is new," the retired reaper smirked and tapped the demon's fangs, not at all shaken by being attacked so suddenly. He wiggled slightly, testing how much room he had and finding he was effectively pinned, he merely kept smiling.

"Making your kill on the fringes of another demon's territory? You certainly are a cheeky fellow," Undertaker chuckled. "Honestly, I'm surprised you wouldn't want to savor this. It isn't everyday you have a reaper at your feet willingly. Do you know how many of your kind I've slain? How many souls have you been denied because of my doing? It's not often you get a toy that can take a beating."

The mortician knew he should just keep his mouth shut. It would be far less painful if he just let the demon devour him...but part of him could not help but antagonize the creature. Perhaps it was a bit of malice for having threatened Snake's life. Despite the fact it was denied it's initial target, it was still getting a soul and that seemed like rewarding bad behavior. Or maybe he was seeking punishment for himself for lying to the boy...

"Oh, trust me, I'll enjoy you like a fine wine, Reaper. But one does not spill such a treat. I shall drink you in slowly." he said, leaning in to begin to suck the reaper's soul from his body, lips hovering over the reaper's

"Now wait a-AGH!"

Undertaker pushed at the demon's shoulders to try and keep him away a moment longer, but it was to no avail. As soon as the demon began feeding, he was caught off guard by the shocking pain. His body was paralyzed, he couldn't draw breath and a horrific coldness made itself known as it pulled through every bit of his body, making him want to shiver, but he could not even do that. The ache and cold grew worse and perhaps the most tortuous moment was the sensation of his memories being ripped away. He suddenly couldn't remember parts of his childhood, things he knew should be there no longer were...All he had was his memories and to feel them pulled away, even insignificant ones, was worse than any pain he could have ever imagined.

* * *

 

After successfully rousing Knox to bring for back up (though the younger reaper wasn't exactly thrilled to be dragged out of bed for overtime work) and informing him of the situation, William headed straight for the Phantomhive estate. It had only been perhaps a half hour since he'd intercepted the message so whatever suspicious dealings were going on might still be occurring. He did not intend to engage the Undertaker unless there was obvious reason to. If the message was entirely truthful, then there would be no reason to bother the Dispatch, and he would only observe. However, if the Undertaker was participating in illicit deals, the sooner he was stopped, the better.

He ported them to arrive just outside the manor grounds to avoid detection.

"Remember, Knox, we are here to observe first," William nodded towards the manor. "As he was supposedly escorting a servant back, they might be at the service entrance. I will investigate there first. You take the main gates. If you discover him, come find me. I will do the same should I find him first. Do not engage unless it is necessary, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." the young reaper yawned, "I should have gone to the pub after work...I wouldn't be here now..." he muttered to himself, turning towards the main gates onto the property.

Hearing a strangled scream, he picked up his pace to a run, leaping into the trees to keep out of sight. He peered through the darkness at the two figures outside the gate, Upon realizing what he was seeing, he nearly fell from his perch. No way...there just was no way...Some random demon was actually...consuming the soul of the legendary reaper that currently was known as 'Undertaker'?

"Julio" he muttered quietly to summon his Feathered familiar and messenger; a Baltimore oriole who he was quite fond of. A moment later there was the soft fluttering of wings and the orange and black songbird perched on his shoulder. Ronald took a slip of paper and quickly wrote what he was witnessing and tied it to the bird's leg. "Quickly, take this to William near the house." he whispered and the bird took off. He didn't send the message himself because he didn't want to let the two out of his sight...and he couldn't just let it happen...he dropped down from the tree and took off towards the demon and older reaper.

William had surveyed the area of the service gate and even chanced nearing the house at the servant's entrance to glance through a window to see if they'd moved inside, but everything was still and quiet. He stealthily moved away from the building to search elsewhere only to be greeted by a bright little songbird. Recognizing it as Ron's, though he could not recall it's name, he paused and allowed the bird to perch on his hand. If Knox had sent the bird instead of coming to get William himself, it meant something had happened and there was no time to waste. Taking the scroll wrapped about it's leg, he read the message quickly, dismissed the bird and sped off to the main gates, readying his scythe as he ran and prepared himself for a possible fight.

All the experiences of Undertaker's lifetime could not have prepared him for this. He'd thought it'd be a simple thing. Quick, numbing, something he could detach himself from as he usually did with anything remotely unpleasant. But everything that made him who he was being forcefully ripped from him was amazingly painful. Though he felt himself weakening slightly, it was hardly an anesthetic. And if this was just the demon sipping his soul, how much more agonizing would it be once he moved on to serious consumption?

Ronald knew he had to break the connection before too much of the undertaker was sucked out, He reacted without thinking, grabbing his knife from his back pocket rather than summoning his scythe and tackling the demon, digging his knife deep into the beast's side, sending all three of them spiraling to the ground.

The demon roared, turning on the young shinigami and flinging him around into the ground under him, "What the bloody fuck is this?"

Undertaker gasped as the horrible pain halted and he was allowed to breathe again. He felt gravity taking him to the ground and everything was out of focus, but he distinctly heard the demon yelling. He shook his head to clear it, though a strange foggy sensation kept everything surreal. Someone else was here, he knew that much. But who? He struggled to his feet, heart pounding with fear that somehow Snake had become embroiled in this...

"Knox, I told you **not** to engage unless it was necessary!" came a stern and familiar voice.

Undertaker looked up and managed to take in the sight of William T. Spears, his scythe at the ready as he stared down the demon who was hunched over another body, the hilt of a knife protruding from it's side.

"Demon, you will unhand that reaper and explain yourself," William said crisply.

Undertaker had no words.

"But it was, Sir! He wa-" Ronald insisted before the demon wrapped his claws around his neck, cutting off his words.

"This boy has interrupted my meal, god or not, I do not take kindly to such interruptions."

"That was not a request, demon," William said coolly. "I said _unhand_ him."

William shot his scythe forward to stab into the demon's shoulder and simultaneously ran forward himself. He thrust his spear as hard as he could and kicked at the demon's arms to loosen their hold. And though he doubted Ron would thank him for the scratches and bruises later, he grabbed the younger man by the back of the collar and forcefully pulled him out of the demon's grasp and dragged him away a short distance. He pulled Ronald to his feet, retracted his scythe, and stood in front of him in a defensive stance to allow the younger reaper a moment to ready himself again.

"Scythe, now," William said in a completely no-nonsense tone.

Gathering his wits about him Undertaker stumbled forward and put himself between the demon and the reapers.

"William, leave," the elder reaper said hoarsely. "This is not an attack. This was entirely willing."

William narrowed his eyes.

"It is never willing, sir."

"In this case it is. I made a deal and now he's claiming payment. Now _leave_."

"I do not know, nor really care, why you would make such a deal, but I cannot let the soul of a death god fall into the hands of a demon. There are far too many secrets that could be revealed which it could share with it's foul brethren. As we cannot be sure how much of you has already been consumed, we cannot have such a security risk."

Still keeping his eyes locked on the demon, William spoke to Ronald.

"This does not end until the demon is eradicated. Are you ready for this, Knox?"

"Extremely." Ronald grinned, Leaning on the handle of his scythe, "Lets get this party started." He ran at the Demon, his mower roaring to life.

The mortician couldn't help but grin as he stepped out of the way, "If you insist. But I cannot aid you in this fight," he said to William and the young reaper with him before he turned to the demon. "My only promise was not to fight you, not that I wouldn't allow others to interfere. But I assure you, this was not my doing, nor my intent."

William joined Ronald in rushing the demon, his scythe shooting forward again to stab at it, distract it from Ron's oncoming attack.

The demon dodged the attacks, leaping back out of the way, "I am not amused. You two may just join the old reaper as my dinner!" He moved to charge them, his horns curling out from under his long black hair, when he suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet.

A large black poisonous snake had it's fangs deep into his ankle, "What...? Annoying thing..."

"L-Leave them alone...Says Ives." A quiet, yet determined voice cut through the air. Snake had gotten back to the manor without seeing Sebastian at all, and had been nearly to his room when a distant sound caught his, and his serpent friends' attention. His eyes widened, It...sounded like fighting. Growing worried over the Undertaker, he had turned around and ran back towards the gates, countless snakes following him.

Though Undertaker _had_ been slightly enjoying the battle, knowing the demon had his work cut out for him taking on William and another reaper, the familiar voice cutting through the night made his blood run cold. He immediately searched for the source and spotted Snake too close to the melee for comfort. Though the demon technically still couldn't hurt the boy, it wouldn't stop him from using one of the other reapers to cause "accidental" harm.

"Snake, no!" Undertaker yelled as he attempted to rush forward. His strength had not yet entirely returned and the rush of adrenaline made his head spin and his chest ache. He moved towards the young man as fast as he could and attempted to gain focus again.

"It seems quite a few people want you dead, demon," William said coolly, leveling his scythe. "Do the courteous thing and acquiesce."

William sent his scythe forward again, intentionally missing to dig the head of the spear into the ground and use it as leverage to fling himself over the demon and land a kick against it's back to turn it's attention to Will so that Ron could attack.

The demon kicked the snake from him and charged William, colliding with him as his claws dug into the supervisor's shoulder. Ronald kicked out, his white shoe connecting with the side of the demon's head.

William grunted as the demon's claws sank into his shoulder. While the demon was temporarily distracted by Ron's kick, he quickly retracted his scythe, switched it to his other hand, and stabbed forward, driving the head of the spear into the demon's body. He was too close to know whether or not he'd hit anything vital, but even if he had, he doubted just one stab would do the job. He hoped Knox was coming back for another hit or William knew he was going to get a nasty blow.

Snake noticed that the man he had fallen for seemed to be slower and weaker than he had only moments before when they had parted. He ran over to the man and hugged him, "What's going on, Undertaker?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the roar of Ronald's scythe.

Snake's touch was like a balm to his aching soul, but he didn't savor it long. He firmly gripped the boy's shoulders and held him at a distance as he tried to push him back towards the manor.

"Please go back inside," Undertaker said sounding a little breathy. He was frustrated by his dizziness, yet he still managed a grin, even if it was somewhat pained. "It's just a territory squabble. You needn't get involved. Please, just go back. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

He tried to sound as congenial as possible so as to not arouse the boy's suspicion. If he truly though everything was in hand, he just might listen.

Snake shook his head stubbornly, "You are hurt! Come...come with me if I have to go..."

"I am not hurt, my dear, but I cannot come with you. Please, just go back until this is over," he said a little more firmly, trying to convey to the boy how important his request was.

There was a chance he might get out of this alive now, but in case he didn't, he would not want Snake present for the demon's wrath. And there was still the danger of the fight itself. As it was, he wasn't even sure if the boy's reptilian friend was all right.

Snake shook his head, "I...I'm not blind...You...you don't want me hurt...and I don't want you hurt!" he stubbornly hugged him.

The demon reared back to deliver another blow on William; one that never hit it's mark, black claws barely scraping Williams cheek as Ronald's lawn mower came down on his head.

William sneered feeling the slight pressure of claws against his cheek and he jumped back before a gout of demonic blood could hit him. Ronald had dealt a nasty blow and he could take advantage of it for at least one more himself. He swung his scythe and jabbed it into the demon's chest, aiming for the heart and hoping his hit was to the correct place and if so, that it went deep enough.

The demon died rather quickly, his cinematic records playing before disappearing and his body turning to ash.

Undertaker, about to protest once more and pick up the boy to drag him back into the house himself, looked up when he heard the familiar sound of reels. He turned to see William and his partner standing over the quickly disappearing remains of the demon. He sighed in relief and relaxed his hard grip on Snake's shoulders, attempting to regain his composure again.

William methodically looked through the creature's record and gave a small sniff of disdain as it came to a flickering end.

"It seems we had nothing to worry about. It had not gained any vital information. But, the world is less one demon, which is beneficial," he said coldly as he flicked the demon's blood off the end of his scythe, reset his shoulder, before he turned to Ronald.

"Well done, Knox," he said with a crisp nod and moved to approach Undertaker. He recognized Snake from the circus and knew the boy had become a part of the Phantomhive household. Undertaker showed a significant amount of concern for him, and putting two and two together from the letter, he could only assume the "parasite" mentioned had been the demon they had just dispatched. Combined with the fact that the elder insisted his pact with the demon was consensual, he had taken the demon upon himself to save the boy's life at the cost of his own. But _why_? William was incredibly irritated by the man's stupid action and was not going to let him off easily.

"You, sir, will explain yourself. An experienced reaper such as yourself knows how large a risk it poses for a demon to devour one of our kind. Not only could it access your memories, it could have also gained use of your scythe, putting all of the Dispatch in danger."

He pulled the message he'd intercepted earlier from his pocket and tossed it at the man.

"What is so special about this mortal boy that you would give yourself over to a demon?"

Snake looked between the two reapers, "...Demon.?...S-says Emily" He looked up at the undertaker, confusion all over his face, "Undertaker...What...is Suit talking about...says...Says myself."

"Ah, that wasn't so bad for being unexpected overtime..." Ronald said, walking over to stand next to William, "As long that is the only surprise tonight. You aren't bored and sending out any more of those Bizarre Dolls again, are you? Who's the kid?"

The elder looked at the letter with curiosity, completely bewildered as to how William had gotten a hold of it. Of all the people in the world, it _would_ be William T. Spears that would accidentally come to the rescue, but he had honestly expected to meet his end alone. Obviously, fate had other plans in store for him.

"I could ask in turn what it is you're doing here, but I can assume why. The Dispatch is most distrustful...understandably," Undertaker said softly. "You've been trailing me."

William dismissed the retired reaper's words and turned to Ron. "The boy is the only surviving member of the Noah's Arc circus. He knew me by the name Suit. He came into the Phantomhive household's employ after that disaster. Though how he wound up with Undertaker is anyone's guess. We are waiting for an explanation, sir," William said crisply taking note of Snake's obvious confusion. "I believe _all_ of us are."

Undertaker shook his head and laughed softly at himself. This situation was turning disastrous but he did owe them all explanations.

"I suppose I at least owe you the truth considering you've saved my life and his, even if it was unintentional," the mortician sighed as he prepared to spill the truth. "Sebastian brought Snake to me in order to cure him of an unknown illness. In that short time, I bonded with him...far more than I ever intended to. It was only earlier this evening that I discovered the true nature of his illness. That demon had possessed him, taken control of his body, and threatened to consume him. I did the only thing I could at the time and offered myself in the boy's stead. I was desperate. I could not think of a better alternative considering it was holding him hostage. And considering my soul is mine and mine alone, the Dispatch was honestly the furthest thing from my mind."

William narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So why didn't you kill it once it was out of the boy?"

"Because I had to ensure that Snake would be safe. Part of the agreement was to let the demon have me. Had I gone back on that, it could have gone after him again."

"You would do that?" William asked with a quirked eyebrow. "For a mortal."

Undertaker laughed outright at that.

"You know the demon said the exact same thing? 'For a mortal'," Undertaker scoffed. "What sort of thinking is that? Were he immortal or demonic or divine himself, it would not make me love him any less and I would lay my life down again if it meant saving his! Is that reason enough? I'm not exactly proud I was playing into the hands of a creature of pure evil, but I do not regret saving Snake!"

Snake's golden eyes widened as the undertaker explained everything, His emotions were a mix of happiness, sadness, and anger. The fact that the man loved him so much, that he would save him from a demon, by taking his place...

The boy let tears pool in his eyes and he hugged him, "Wh-who says you can do that? You...You can't die on me either!"

William was slightly taken aback by the older reaper's passionate confession. The man rarely said anything seriously nor had William ever seen him remotely angry. He watched as the boy hugged the older man and noted that he was wearing Undertaker's belt of charms.

If nothing else validated the elder's claim, that was enough to make William take it seriously. Anyone who had known the reaper knew he _never_ parted with those charms under any circumstances, let alone allow anyone to touch them...and he had sent the boy away wearing them.

Even William, the reaper notorious for being immune to emotion, could tell this was a genuine sacrifice made in good intentions. It was an incredibly rare act. He felt his throat tighten a bit, but dismissed it.

"It is enough," William replied softly and adjusted his glasses. "Come, Knox. Our work here is finished," he said as he nodded towards Ron and turned back to Undertaker for a moment. "You are still under surveillance, sir, but considering this turned out to be a _personal_ matter, it shall not be reported to the Dispatch." He turned to walk away.

Undertaker looked up from Snake momentarily, "Thank you, William," he said softly as they walked away. "And you, Mr. Knox. Thank you very much."

William didn't say anything as he kept walking.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

William wasn't sure what had possessed him to allow the man walk away from this, but somehow he felt Undertaker had possibly taken punishment enough by having part of his soul ripped out. He'd also been impressed by Ronald's performance that evening and felt the young kouhai should know as much.

"Good job, by the way, taking initiative at the start of the fight. Though it was incredibly stupid, it was commendable," William stated coolly, then turned to give Ron a small smile. "Did it feel good to catch that deplorable creature off guard and give it a good stab?"

Ronald grinned, "Like I said, not bad for overtime. But you should get that cut looked at..." he said, nodding to the cuts in his boss' torso.

William looked at his shoulder coldly. "This is nothing. It should be healed in a few hours' time, however it will be inconvenient until then as I seem to have no grip. Fortunately, I will not be filling out any paperwork. But don't worry, I will ensure that you are paid for your time," William said to assure Ronald. Then he paused in his steps and gave the younger reaper a questioning look. "You do agree that this was a personal matter and does not need to be brought to the attention of the Dispatch, correct?" His words may have been questioning, but William's expression clearly said: _Go along with me on this._ Ronald nodded.

* * *

 

Undertaker hugged Snake tight to him and nuzzled his hair. "I am so sorry, my dear," he said softly. "I didn't want to leave you. I truly did not, but neither could I bear the thought of you being tormented and taken into nothingness if I had the means to stop it."

His throat tightened painfully as he was overwhelmed with relief that they'd both survived and sadness for having hurt Snake at the same time. His knees went weak as he sank to the ground, he slid down Snake's body and knelt in front of the young man, pressing his face to his abdomen and clutching at the back of his shirt. "But you're safe," he said hoarsely. "By the grace of all that is good, you're safe." And in a moment of pure selfishness, Undertaker allowed himself to feel truly relieved and let tears flow for the first time in centuries.

Snake clung to the Undertaker, holding him tightly to his chest.

The older man took a moment to gather himself and wiped at his cheeks with a sniffle and a small smile. "My apologies, my dear, I did not mean to come undone." He rose and squeezed Snake once again and rested his cheek atop the boy's head.

"And I really do apologize for lying to you. Whether or not it was with the best intentions, it does not change the fact that I have betrayed your trust. I understand if you do not forgive me for that."

Snake didn't respond at first, simply hugging him tighter, "You...you like me...that much?" he mumbled, his own tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

The two became surrounded by serpents of different sizes and colors, watching the two curiously.

As his tears spilled, the elder pressed kisses to the boy's nose and cheeks, erasing his tears and trying to give him comfort. He covered the young man's lips with his own in a soft, sweet kiss, then pulled back and caught the other's eyes. He smiled gently and stroked a tear away with his thumb.

"No," Undertaker said softly, taking the boy's face in his hands. "I _love_ you that much."

Snake's cheeks glowed a faint pink, "I...I don't want you to die...I...love you too, Undertaker." he said in a low voice that made his many serpent friends hiss excitedly.

"I've no intention of dying. Not now, my dear. I want to be by your side as long as you'll have me...and I am very honored to have your affection as well," the mortician murmured softly. "Very honored, very touched, and very happy."

Undertaker took a moment to savor the boy's closeness again. It had been an incredibly difficult evening, and though he was very weary, he paid no mind to his exhaustion. All that mattered was standing before him. He kissed the young man again, to soothe him, to show him he was loved, to make him smile and feel wanted and feel safe.

He pulled away curiously at the sound of so many hisses. He looked around and was amazed by the amount of serpents that had surrounded them. "My, my," the older man grinned. "Are those hisses of warning or approval?"

Snake's cheeks tinted a shade pinker, "T-teasing..."

The older man grinned at the serpents then turned the teasing grin to Snake. "Oh? Teasing you for what, exactly? This?" With no real warning, Undertaker swept the boy up into his arms and spun him around as he kissed him passionately, twining his tongue with the other's. He savored the elation of being alive and having one he adored so much in his arms.

"Y-yes..." The boy mumbled once the kiss broke enough for him to respond.

"Well, this is unexpected." Sebastian's bitter-sweet voice interrupted the moment between the two silver-haired males, "This isn't what I meant when I requested you making sure his illness has passed."

Undertaker nearly flinched involuntarily at the sound of the familiar voice and his heart raced in response. Well _that_ was unexpected. Apparently, his body did not like being in such close proximity to another demon so soon. He knew he was in no danger, but he did not enjoy showing weakness in front of others, even if it was just an instinctual reaction. He managed to repress his reaction, though it took some effort, and set the young man down with a laugh as if nothing were amiss.

"It was not my intention, either, Mr. Michaelis," the mortician smiled congenially. "But these things do happen. C'est la vie, non?"

He fondly pulled fingers through Snake's hair.

"But I am quite glad to say that his illness has been cured."

The Demon weaved his way through the sea of serpents and reached out, grabbing Snake by the collar and pulling him back next to him, his usual cold smile in place, "Then I thank you for your help, and for returning him to us. You may leave now. It is quite late, and the Young master is long asleep. We will not have guests this late at night."

"B-But, Black...c-can't...I say g-goodbye to Undertaker...Says...says Myself." Snake pipped up.

The butler looked down at the footman in surprise, "...I...guess..."

Snake stepped up closer to the reaper once more, shyly hugging him.

It did not please the ex-reaper at all to see Snake handled so coldly. He knew there was no malice behind it and it was simply the butler acting as he always did with the servants under his authority, but it did not please Undertaker to see the boy treated like a mere object. He managed to bite back a protest when Snake spoke and Sebastian allowed him to come over to him once more. With an incredibly affectionate smile, Undertaker held the young man against him, kissed the side of his face, and held him against his side as he looked to the demon.

"I wonder why it is you are out here so late, Mr. Michaelis, though there is no doubt in my mind you heard the little scuffle outside your master's gates. I do not fault you for not getting involved as it was a matter you needed not bother with. Obviously it resolved itself and I apologize for the noise. However, many truths have come to light for Snake this evening, including the reason behind his 'illness'," Undertaker said softly and carefully, trying to sound as neutral as possible. "It was something a bit more supernatural than the common cold. What is the phrasing I've heard for this before? Ah, a parasite, if you will? And it might have been fatal had I not intervened."

His wording was vague on purpose, to make it seem like he was explaining to someone with limited knowledge on the subject in order to convey that he had not revealed Sebastian's true nature. Though he was tempted to poke fun at the demon in front of him for his oversight, the matter concerned Snake's safety and there was nothing more important to him. He would not risk the demon's ire for a bit of sport.

"I am honestly surprised the Phantomhive butler did not notice a parasite of this nature hidden in his ranks," he said as he raised an eyebrow and caught Sebastian's eye with a deadly serious look. "Though now that you are aware such a thing can occur, I expect it won't happen again? I'm sure the young Earl would not be pleased to get wind of this..."

He _had_ to believe that Sebastian was previously unaware of the demon that had been possessing the boy. He _had_ to trust that now that the butler was aware, he would take care to ensure it would not happen again. His pride surely could not suffer another predator infringing on his territory. Undertaker, while capable of dispatching a demon with little to no trouble normally, was powerless when it came to possession. He _had_ to rely on abilities in this demon that he himself lacked or he would not let the young man go.

The Demon's smile and eyebrow twitched, "A parasite? I had suspected as much, However, The young master's orders were to transfer the matter to your hands. It seems you have proven quite capable of handling such an illness. I had little doubt in that after your performance during the sinking of the ship caused by your most interesting Dolls." He paused, "I trust that this," he motioned to the two men hugging each other, "Is not just you growing bored again?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Undertaker nodded. "And you must always follow the young Earl's orders. Though, were this to occur again, surely you'd take care of it before Lord Phantomhive even noticed, yes?" he asked hinting heavily. He truly wanted to know if Snake would be safe. "I wouldn't say I was capable of curing Snake on my own. Had circumstances been different, it would not have been an issue. I was forced to improvise and luck happened to be on our side, as you no doubt witnessed."

At the mention of the Campania, he was tempted to tease the demon by asking if he'd left a scar, but the mortician forced himself to hold his tongue, though he found himself chuckling softly at the butler's question.

"Curious about my intentions, are we? Frankly, Mr. Michaelis, it is none of your business what is between Snake and myself. But, I suppose there is no harm in giving you the truth since we are such good friends, you and I," Undertaker grinned. "It's very true that I am always in the market for relief from boredom, and though I am quite a wicked man, I would not toy with the heart of another for amusement," Undertaker said sincerely, still holding Sebastian's gaze. "Even I hold some things sacred. Is that satisfactory?"

"Ah, yes, that was quite entertaining. Though a bit extreme on your part. The...Parasite would not have survived either way, returning here to these grounds. What he would have gained from you would have become mine." The demon smirked, his eyes giving off a hungry glow before turning his attention back to current matters. "And I assume that you would not mind if my young master took advantage of such feelings? If you will be seeing our Footman in his personal time, Perhaps You could arrange to simply give him any required information in any matters of investigation for the queen without any such delays of payment? Of course the final decision is his to make as Snake is his servant, and any close relations of this kind for a servant of an Earl's household is only permitted if the master allows it. In this case, however, I believe it will be safe to say the young Master would wish to take advantage of the opportunity you two have presented himself with."

Snake stared at the Butler, "B-but that's unfair...S-says myself."

The demon chuckled, "Though I must applaud you on getting our shy footman to start speaking for himself. That is quite unexpected even in the given situation."

Undertaker smiled appreciatively at the demon for his implication that during the fight he'd basically been waiting in the wings for a free meal. _Ever the opportunist and scavenger._ Clever.

The smile did not leave his lips at the butler's proposal and his arms tightened a bit around the boy. "I had a similar idea in mind, actually. I know better than most that nothing comes for free. I _could_ make a counter-offer where I _could_ refuse to share any information unless Snake is allowed to visit when he pleases. But, that is a terrible notion and I'll not allow you to sell Snake's time exchange for information either. He is not an object to be traded nor a form of currency and I find the very idea of using him in such a way to be incredibly distasteful. So, a compromise is in order. In exchange for personally delivered and limitless information from myself, do not attempt to interfere in Snake's off time, which is really no different than you would do for any other servant in the household I suppose, _and_ if or when Snake decides to leave the service of the Phantomhive estate, he can do so without question or interference. I understand you must run these terms by your master, but as head of the household, do you find them agreeable?"

"Oh," he continued. "And that applause should go to Snake himself. He found his voice on his own. All I did was go and fall in love with him," the mortician laughed softly.

"There is hardly a difference to my proposal. But I shall bring it up with the Young Master Once he awakens and has enjoyed his morning tea. But until his decision has been made, might I suggest that you respect his authority by allowing our young Snake to return to his duties as normal without any such visits to you or your shop?"

"But..." Snake started to interrupt, only to fall silent at one of the cold looks the demon fixed on him.

"Snake, do not forget why you are working here, or do you not care to find out what had happened to your Circus family?"

Snake looked down, "Yes, Black...Says Oscar."

Oh, so that's what he was holding over the boy's head. Well, he wouldn't let it slip that he knew the truth himself. Though he did not always like what the young Earl did, Snake working for Lord Phantomhive was probably the best opportunity he would have at this point of time in his life, both for career and safety. But, should he wish to leave service one day, Undertaker could eventually give him that information so that he could leave with no regrets.

"There is a world of difference, Mr. Michaelis.," the mortician said softly. "And I expected as much. It was my intent to return him tonight regardless of the circumstances. I'm sure he will need a few days to readjust to working once more. Until our agreement is approved, all I can ask is that neither you nor your master hold him here unjustly."

Undertaker took Snake's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "This is where you must be right now, my dear, but remember, you have a bit of me with you," he put his hand on the young man's waist, caressing over the chain of lockets. "Perhaps if you show exemplary service, the Earl might grant you time off, at which point, you are quite welcome to come see me."

Snake nodded and hesitated to go.

"Snake, why don't you go inside? You need some rest before you resume your morning duties." Sebastian said.

The boy nodded and pulled away from the Undertaker, walking back through the gates, his serpent friends following him.

The demon turned once more to the reaper once Snake was out of earshot, "Of all the servants in this household, Snake is the only one that the young master has hired himself. His true reasons for it is unknown to me. So do not be shocked if Snake is denied a relationship with you."

For the second time that night, Undertaker watched Snake walk away with the uncomfortable feeling that he might not get to hold him in his arms again. But, at least this time around, the situation was not hopeless. Not in the least.

"The whims and desires of a thirteen year old child are certainly unfathomable at times, but I am nothing if not tenacious. Let us try being civil first. Please do your best to convince your master it will be for the benefit of all to consider my offer. It is not much to ask. I am quite fond of Vincent's son and I will truly be saddened if our working relationship were to be ruined...again," Undertaker laughed softly. "I have no hidden agenda, no grandiose plots in the works. I am simply petitioning for a little personal freedom for someone under his employ. But, I will not hold it against you personally if you are unable to convince young Phantomhive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my own home to get my own rest. This evening took a little more out of me than expected. Or, perhaps a little less," Undertaker chuckled. "Please take care of him for me, won't you?"

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The walk home the night Undertaker had returned Snake to the Phantomhive estate was on of the longest walks he could remember. The entire way, he questioned whether or not he had done the right thing. What if he'd saved the boy from destruction only to deliver him into servitude? It wasn't slavery but it wasn't exactly freedom, either. No, surely, this was better. So long as the young man was alive, there was always a chance of seeing him again, even if applying a little force was necessary. He would wait and see what the Earl's decision was and if Snake himself had the same strong desire to see him. There was no reason to stir up trouble...yet.

When he finally dragged himself through the door of his shop, he had barely made it to the bed before he collapsed. He fell into an exhausted sleep, comforted by the still present, if faint, scent of the young man still upon the sheets. Undertaker slept for three full days before waking again, and even when he did wake, he could not shake the exhaustion that had set into his bones. But, he did not have time to take care of it, he needed to return to work as he knew the seasons were changing. The dead still needed to be put to rest, and he'd not abandon their need over a little tiredness.

Days stretched to weeks, and weeks to months. The mortician had been busier than usual, almost quite literally buried in his work, and he had not found the time yet to meet with the young Earl and inquire about Snake. For the past month, a terrible cough had taken up residence in his chest which left him more tired than usual at the end of the day and made it harder for him to find the energy to do much else but work. When he wasn't working, he tried to sleep, but more often than not, he could not sleep for long. His jumbled dreams continually woke him. He'd all but given up his informant work for the time being to focus on the bodies that continually came to him. He knew there was something odd going on for his Reaper body to succumb to a cough and continual exhaustion, but he had other things to worry about. Looking into the mirror, seeing dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbones a little more visible than they should be, he knew he looked terrible, but he couldn't very well _die_ from it, and so he would push past it eventually. His spirits weren't bad, either. Most of the time he was actually in a good mood...just tired and a bit lonely.

Bidding farewell to his last customer of the day, he went to wash the beakers they'd used for tea. He'd just put them in the sink when the jingle of the shop bell caught his attention. "Did you forget something, miss?" he called, covering a cough as he turned toward the door. His breath caught in his throat.

Ciel had given the boy no word on if he was aloud to see the Undertaker or not over the past two months; in fact, when Snake asked about it, he was ignored. But the young man was getting lonely, even with his serpent friends constantly at his side. So, stealing away from the manor, Snake hurried down the streets, Wilde wrapped up in his scarf on his shoulders as he headed to the small, familiar shop of the Undertaker, almost running into a leaving customer as he neared the door. "S-sorry, says Wilde." he said slipping past the woman and into the shop, the bell breaking the silence in the front room.

"Snake?" Undertaker asked as he blinked in surprise and a huge smile dawned on his face. "Snake!"

Chore forgotten, he dashed towards the door, grabbed the young man, and lifted him in his arms to squeeze him tight. He stroked Snake's hair and kissed the side of his face as he laughed. "Oh, darling, I've missed you terribly," he said, not pausing in kissing the boy's face.

Snake smiled, hugging the reaper until he caught sight of the man's face. The smile faded to a look of worry and he reached up to touch his cheek, "Undertaker...Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

Undertaker pressed his face against Snake's palm with a grin.

"Yes, I'm quite fine," he said with an assuring smile. "I've been incredibly busy...speaking of-" he paused to reach around the young man and lock the door. "I was just closing up actually. How have you been, my dear? It's been far too long."

"Black and Smile keeps us busy..." he said, the look of worry not leaving his face as he continued to look at the undertaker, "Should...I go so you can sleep?"

"No! Heavens, no," Undertaker laughed as he pulled Snake further into the shop. "I look that terrible, do I? It's nothing to be worried about, darling. Just a bit of a cough and working a bit too much. And I'll not turn down a chance to spend time with you. Ever. Have you eaten supper yet? I can make us something, or do you have to hurry back?"

He dearly hoped that Snake finally had a night off. The poor dear must have been exhausted himself being at the Earl's beck and call for two months straight. He found himself wrapping the boy in his arms again, nuzzling his hair, and taking in his scent and warmth.

Snake shook his head, "Finished with work for the night...I...I skipped dinner..." He paused, "...I...I can make dinner...you took care of me...now...now I should take care of you if you're sick!"

The mortician couldn't help but smile at Snake's concern and kindness.

"I assure you, my dear, I might not look it, but I feel fine. And while I am eager to try your cooking, I'll not put you to work when we finally have a chance to see one another. How about a compromise? Let's go out, you and I, and have someone else do all the work so that we may focus on each other?"

"If... you are sure you are not sick..." Snake nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Then let's go, my dear," he said, still grinning from ear to ear as he offered his arm. "As much as I love my work, I have been spending far too much time here as of late," he chuckled softly, his laughter ending with a weak cough. But, it didn't trouble him. It was commonplace for him nowadays. "There is a pleasant little restaurant not far from here that I think we'll enjoy."

With that, Undertaker took Snake's arm and escorted him to the restaurant. All evening, even through dinner, the mortician was constantly asking him questions and making small chat just to hear the young man speak. He found with the presence of the boy, his appetite made itself known. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything so substantial and made a note to himself to pay more attention to that. It could possibly account for the oddity of his health. Once they finished eating, and they found themselves standing outside the restaurant, Undertaker found he wasn't quite yet ready to return to the shop.

"The evening is a bit chilly, but do you mind if we-" he paused for a small cough "-apologies- do you mind if we take a stroll, my dear?"

All through Dinner, Snake became more worried over the Undertaker's health, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't normal for the man to get sick. But he nodded, "Okay..." He didn't say anything. as the the man seemed to think it was nothing, but it did still worry him...what if it was the same "sickness" he had, had a few months earlier?

Undertaker took Snake's hand and led him through the streets, simply enjoying his company, though the lad seemed a bit melancholy. Perhaps there was something bothering him?

"Are you alright, my dear? Is there something bothering you?"

Snake nodded quickly, "I'm just..." he paused, his cheeks going a light pink as he glanced at Wilde who stuck his head out of the scarf, "I'm...I'm worried about you..."

"Oh, hello," Undertaker said with a smile as he gave Wilde a kiss to the top of his head. "I was wondering if anyone else had accompanied you." He squeezed Snake's hand and continued walking. "I will admit I am not in the best of health and I honestly don't understand why, but it is nothing that won't resolve itself sooner or later. I cannot die of mortal ailments, my dear, so do not fret over that. It could be something as simple as exhaustion, but there is no point in going to a doctor here as my physiology would only baffle them...and I dare not venture to the Dispatch. So, I will eventually overcome it. Though, if it will make you feel better, I will rest once we get back to the shop and you can nurse me to your heart's content. I think I'd very much like that. That is, if you are permitted to stay?"

"But...what if...it's like what I had?" Snake offered his worry, "Or...Or because of what...that man tried to do to you? That's...not mortal...so..." he looked down at his feet.

Undertaker lifted the boy's chin. "I assure you it is not the same thing as what happened to you, my dear. Please don't worry about that." He leaned in and kissed Snake softly.

"Now as for what happened to me that night; that might have something to do with it. I would not be surprised at all were that the case. But, since I do not know for sure, there is no way of knowing how to fix it, so there is no need to worry over it. I am quite hearty, my dear and I have every faith that this will work itself out. Though, I do know that I feel significantly better in your presence," he said softly as he stopped walking to pull Snake into his arms again. "So how long may I keep you?" he grinned.

Snake blushed, "...I...have to be back by Lunch...Black...gave me the morning off..." He said, glancing at Wilde who hissed mischievously. "I...I wanted to see you again...so...so I sent Wilde into Smile's office...and he ate Smile's cake...so...Smile told Black that My friends obviously needed some time off to remember the rules..."

"Really? You did that! What a clever plan!" the mortician snorted as he stroked Wilde under the chin. "I do hope you did not get a stomachache, Wilde. I also hope you're not in any real trouble over that, but-but it's so funny!"

Imagining Ciel's glare of distaste for having his sweets stolen had Undertaker laughing over it for a bit until it sent him into a coughing fit. But even then, he still snickered softly until the giggling and coughing fit passed. Wiping away a tear from laughing so hard, Undertaker grinned and squeezed Snake.

"My, my, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages," he chuckled softly. "That felt rather good." He hummed softly and held Snake tight against him to stave off the cold. "Well, my dear, since you were so keen on seeing me, was there anything in particular you wished to do?"

Snake shook his head, "I…Just want to be with you..." he leaned against the Undertaker, hugging him, "I...I didn't think of much else..."

"I'm very sorry if you've been lonely, darling," the mortician said softly and as he soothingly stroked the boy's hair. "Since that night, I've had an unusually high volume of guests even for the change of season, and a tiredness in my bones that stubbornly refuses to go away...Though that could be due to my poor sleep habits. Still, my dear, I should not have stood idly by waiting for a decision from the Earl and allowing myself to become distracted. Mr. Michaelis has not been cruel to you, has he? You've just been kept busy with your duties? Or have you been outright forbidden to see me?"

Again he shook his head, "I was not told not to see you... and...I have been treated normally...but...I've been given more work by Black. I...I don't think Smile has...decided if I can see you again yet..." he played with the hem of his coat, "They...don't know I left..."

Undertaker frowned slightly, his mind racing with questions as to what the Earl could possibly be thinking, but Snake would not have the answers so there was no point in voicing them.

"What you do in your off time is your own business, my dear, and your employer has no right to say otherwise. You have not broken any rules as far as I can tell. If you wish to stay with me tonight, I will be more than happy to escort you back tomorrow and speak with Lord Phantomhive about this then. Pardon me," he paused to turn away and cough, and then continued. "And if, for whatever reason, he decides to dismiss you from his service, I will gladly take you in. How does that sound?" Undertaker asked with a bright smile.

Really, the only reason he didn't offer to live together outright was because he wanted the young man to have as many opportunities as possible. As much as he disliked the monarchy, being a servant for such a distinguished household would give Snake many interesting experiences as well as a certain amount of independence and, most importantly, a good amount of safety. It was far more than Undertaker could provide himself.

"But...but Smile said he would help me find Joker and Doll, and..." he trailed off, "I...want to know they are safe and happy..."

Oh, dear. What could he possibly say to that? Undertaker knew the truth of what had happened to the Noah's Arc Circus troupe...and he should very well give Snake that information. He wasn't sure what young Phantomhive was planning, stringing Snake along like that, but it was incredibly uncharacteristic of him. Was it for good or for ill? He appeared to be taking care of Snake the way he did with his other servants...who, oddly enough, were also much like rescued strays.

Should he give Snake the information and therefore the power to leave the Phantomhive mansion? But if he learned the truth, who knows what he might do? Not to mention, if he did, there was the very real possibility that the Earl would decide to eliminate Snake rather than risk having a servant turn rogue. So should he leave it up to Ciel and prolong Snake's worry? That would mean lying...or skirting the truth, which was just as terrible and destructive...Before he could stop it, he found himself sighing. Perhaps he could dig up a little truth from the young lord and decide from there. For now, he would skirt the issue.

"Does that mean you aren't opposed to the idea of perhaps living with me someday?" Undertaker asked with a teasing grin.

The boy's cheeks heated and his mouth gaped open for a moment before he snapped it closed again and nodded silently

"I am very happy to hear that, my dear," the older man said softly as he took Snake's hand and squeezed it. "I've not much to offer you, but you are welcome to anything you wish." He leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. "The cold is getting to be a bit much for my old bones," he said, a small cough interrupting him. "Why don't we head back to the shop and have some nice hot tea?"

"I only...want to be with you, Undertaker." the boy said, looking up at him, chewing shyly on his lip as he reached up and gently pushed the white bangs out of the undertaker's eyes before his fingers lightly traced the scar across his face.

Snake suddenly got a determined look on his face, "Only if I make the tea and you relax!"

The older man pressed his cheek into Snake's hand with a contented sigh. "And you have me, my dear. As I've said before, I am all yours," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the young man's palm. "To that end, I shall be nothing but obedient for you tonight. If you demand to make the tea whilst I relax, then that is what shall happen." He smiled brightly as he leaned in to rub noses with Snake. "Shall we?"

Snake's smile lacked shyness, and bordered on a full grin as he nodded and turned to walk with the Undertaker back to the small shop.

Once they arrived, Snake made sure Undertaker was seated near the fireplace before he walked over to put a pot of water on heat to bring it to a boil.

The retired reaper smiled at Snake, watching him as he went about preparing tea. Sitting and simply watching the young man indeed did ease his cough and he felt a bit of the weariness seep away. It made him quite happy to indulge in such simple domesticity as sitting by a warm fire on a cold night with the keeper of his heart at his side. It was an incredibly simple pleasure, but one he truly loved. It brought to mind other nights from long past and he absentmindedly reached to his waist to touch his lockets...but of course they were not there. He looked to the boy, wondering if perhaps he carried the lockets with him, but decided it didn't really matter. Instead, he decided to strike up conversation yet again. His ears practically itches to hear Snake's voice.

"How are your serpent friends dealing with the cold, my dear? I hope you have a way of keeping them warm."

"They keep near the fire in the kitchens mostly... Or hibernate in my room." Snake muttered, as he steeped the tea leaves in the hot water before slowly pouring two cups of tea and walked over to the fire, handing one to the reaper before he sat down. Wilde moved down the boy's arm and curled up on the floor near the fire to soak in more than just body heat. Snake watched Wilde for a moment before he slipped his scarf and jacket off, hanging them over the back of his chair. The chain that held Undertaker's lockets was not around his waist, Sebastian hadn't let him wear them as such, saying that it was not an appropriate addition to his uniform as a Phantomhive servant. So, Snake had, not wanting to part with the one thing he had to remind him of the Undertaker, slipped the lockets onto a shorter chain and wore them about his neck, hidden under his shirt.

Undertaker took the tea with polite thanks and sipped it, letting the heat sink in.

"Thank you, my dear. I believe this is what I've needed for a while," he grinned with a happy sigh. "Hmm, but there is one more thing that would make this perfect."

Undertaker set down his tea, leaned over to Snake, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him over to sit in his lap. The older man wrapped arms around the boy's waist and nuzzled his chest and shoulder.

"Oh, yes, this is paradise," he laughed softly. True, he was normally rather affectionate when he knew his affections would not be turned away, but he felt particularly catlike and lazy tonight, seeking comfort rather than satisfaction. He wanted to touch, to nuzzle, to pet and be petted. He did not feel the usual undercurrent of sexual desire that normally made itself known. That wasn't to say that couldn't change easily, even something as simple as a kiss could possibly drive his mind down that path...which made him wonder how he'd managed to not give the young man anything more than a chaste kiss yet... but everything in him at the moment was seeing Snake as a source of comfort. Maybe it was because his young lover's insistence that he relax made him realize how much he had need to. As if he finally realized that indeed need to indulge and take a moment for his needs...spoil himself the tiniest bit and let himself be taken care of? Regardless, it did not please him any less to be in Snake's company.

The young male blinked in surprise but smiled, slipping his arm around his shoulders and leaning in against him, being careful not to spill his tea. Slowly he tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to the man's cheek. The simple action made him blush, but he was beginning to realize that such actions with the undertaker were welcome, and he didn't want to stay shy around him...he wanted to share himself with the man the way he did for him. To Snake, the reaper was special, like his serpent friends, but different. And words may not come so easily to him still, but there was no reason for him not to communicate in other ways...like a simple kiss that held much more than any combination of words he could think up, even with help from his friends.

The older man's face grew warm at the feel of Snake's lips upon his cheek. It was so rare for him to take initiative and that made it all the more endearing. He couldn't help but laugh softly and happily at the sweetness of it all. He turned his face and brought his hand up to cup the young man's cheek, pressed their foreheads together and squeezed him around the waist.

"I love you, my dear," he said softly, feeling better than he had in a while.

"I...I love you too, Undertaker." He said quickly, his face burning bright. He set down his cup and hid his face against the man's neck, the corners of his lips twitching up into a soft smile.

Undertaker hummed happily and reached up to pull fingers through Snake's silky hair. The weight and warmth of his young lover on his lap while basking in the glow of a fire, it was amazingly soothing and he felt a wave of drowsiness sweep over him.

"It feels quite nice to be with you like this," he said softly. "I could easily fall asleep...but I'd not want to miss a moment."

"Sleep...is good when you are not feeling good... so...so if you are tired you should sleep...I'll be quiet." Snake said, lifting his face to look into the strange emerald eyes rimmed with gold.

"I'd rather you not be quiet, actually. I've all the time in the world to sleep and not nearly as much time to spend with you," Undertaker laughed softly and kissed Snake's nose. "Talk to me, darling. Tell me about anything, really. Do you have any particular fond memories or funny stories? I know you like to read, so what are some of your favorite books? I want to stay awake and learning more about you is always a pleasure."

"I...am not very good with words..." he said quietly, "And...and my past...Has few good memories...I remember Joker rescuing me from the...the freak show...and when My friends would start finding me...and..." he blushed, "meeting you..."

"It's quite alright, darling," the elder said as he kissed Snake's hair. "I'm very glad meeting me is fond memory for you and I hope I can create more fond memories with you. However, I truly do not wish to fall asleep..." he paused for a soft cough. "...not yet anyway. So what shall we do, my dear?"

"If... you are sure..." The cough was really worrying Snake, but at the same time, he did want to spend more time with the man. He didn't know when he'd next be able to see him.

"I am very sure," Undertaker assured him with a smile and a nuzzle. "What shall we do, darling? As content as I am simply holding you, I'm afraid I will fall victim to sleep without some sort of activity."

Unfortunately, he was also robbed of the cognitive function to think of anything at the moment other than talking, which Snake was still slightly awkward with and he did not wish to pry. A more carnal part of his brain insisted that he could remain awake by taking advantage of the evening to consummate their relationship once and for all. However, the comfort of the situation made him content simply soaking in the young man's warmth. Though, if his young lover showed interest, he surely couldn't refuse.

"I...don't know..." Snake said right before Wilde raised his head, giving a long hiss at the two of them, causing the boy's already red face to grow a few shades darker, "W-Wilde!"

Undertaker smiled at Snake's reaction. Why was he blushing so hard? "What did he say, darling?"

Snake shyly shook his head, but Wilde hissed once more, insisting that he be heard. "E-Early m-mating s-s-season...says Wilde" Snake stuttered.

Undertaker looked at Wilde quizzically wondering if the serpent had somehow sensed his deeper thoughts.

"What does that mean? Is he suggesting that be our 'activity'?" the mortician laughed. "Yes, that would certainly keep me awake, but we certainly don't have to."

Snake quietly nodded, "I...I don't know why he said that..." he looked over at the snake that had curled back up contently near the warm fire, his silted eyes closed. "They...all say odd things sometimes..." At this Wilde's eyes opened again, but he didn't lift his head as he hissed softly. "I...I do not!" Snake said, earning a chuckle-like hiss from the serpent.

The elder laughed again at Snake's response. "You know, I'm going to have to learn to speak serpent. This is just too amusing," he laughed softly. "What did he say this time, my dear? Something untoward?"

"H-he said I was thinking it too..." he mumbled, the red of his face spreading into his ears.

Seeing Snake's reaction almost automatically brought forward the hunger that had been in the far background of his mind. His warmth and closeness, while still comforting, was now stirring more devious thoughts and far less platonic desires.

Undertaker smirked as he reached up to trace a nail over Snake's ear, trailing it along his jaw to ghost over his lips.

"And were you thinking it, my dear?" he asked lowly, his voice taking on a huskier tone and he leaned in close as if to kiss the young man.

Snake didn't have a chance to attempt to deny the accusation, but the way he kissed Undertaker back didn't hide the truth. His lips parted slightly as they pressed against his pale lips, his hands moving around to tangle in the long white hair.

Undertaker could not resist taking the kiss deeper, twining their tongues together to take in the taste of the person he had missed so much. A small groan made itself known as his hands wandered, gently caressing over Snake's shoulders and chest. He was still feeling light and flirty, but his hunger was making itself more known the more he touched the young man. Perhaps he'd better get them to a more comfortable location before things went too far too quickly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," the elder said lowly and teasingly. "If that's the case, then let me lavish you with affection properly. Making love in a chair next to the fireplace can be for later..."

With a small laugh, he scooped Snake up into his arms and carried him bridal style towards the bedroom, peppering the boy's face with kisses. He stumbled once, probably because he was so distracted, but caught himself, though he found he was more winded than he liked once he lay Snake down on the bed. However, the sight of the young man laying back against the sheets bolstered him. He shed his coat and tunic, leaving him only in his trousers and boots, and climbed into the bed to hover over Snake and start pulling open his clothing. His hands itched to touch him all over.

There was a small jingle of metal hitting metal as Snake's shirt was opened, and Undertaker's prized lockets fell loose, catching the light as they slid over his shoulder and onto the sheets.

Snake lifted himself up to help remove his shirt, letting the man slide it off his arms to toss it aside, leaving only the chain around his neck decorating his torso. He leaned back down, his fingers trailing up Undertaker's own skin and lingering on his shoulder.

Undertaker's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his beloved lockets. He gave the young man a gentle smile as he reached out to ghost fingers over the trinkets and trail off to caress over Snake's chest.

"You've kept them with you, my dear?" he asked, an incredibly happy smile on his lips.

Snake nodded, "They...they are yours... they...remind me of you when I miss you...Black wouldn't let me wear them so...I hid them like this..." he bit his lip, "Emily suggested a shorter chain to help hide them..."

The mortician slid hands over Snake's belly and waist, laying himself between the other's legs and over his lower body. He firmly wrapped arms around him and nuzzled his chest. With a small laugh, he nosed the lockets out of the way to kiss over the young man's heart, humming happily.

"Words cannot express how incredibly happy that makes me, Snake," he murmured, pressing kiss after kiss over the boy's chest. He shifted slightly and purred as he kissed over a nipple, his tongue darting out to tease before sealing his lips over it to suck gently. He traced over the nub gently with his teeth before letting go to kiss his way up and over the young man's collar bone, up along his neck to his jaw, slithering up his body as he went before his hips settled snugly over the other's.

His hand traced back down the young man's side to caress over his hip and thigh as his kisses continued before he finally captured Snake's lips once more. He gave a gentle grind as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pulled his young lover's leg up to hook over his waist and improve their contact.

"My dear, you are incredible," he purred. "And I will do my very best to give you everything you desire."

Snake bit his lip and trailed his fingers down Undertaker's chest and belly to his waist. "You...you are the incredible one..." he whispered before hooking a hand around Undertaker's neck and pulling himself up into a soft kiss.

Snake's soft touches were quickly fueling Undertaker's growing desire. It meant the world to him that the young man was opening up to him by seeking contact and showing his own amount of eagerness. It was an amazing feeling of acceptance and the elder smiled against his lover's lips as he hugged him tight to feel his beating heart against his own chest. The mortician could not remember the last time he'd fallen so hard, and he knew for a fact he'd never fallen in love so quickly before. It made him feel simultaneously comfortable and yet a little bit nervous with the bubbly feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt that in a _very_ long time and the sensation only made him smile more. Giving in to the odd mixture of comfort and nervousness, he gave a lazy roll of his hips as one hand slid between their bodies to palm over both their groins, nibbling at Snake's lips with a purr.

"Mmm" he groaned softly against the older's lips, feeling his pants growing tighter as he slowly rolled his hips up against the undertaker's hand. His hands slid around to his back, following his spine up to his shoulders.

Undertaker took the kiss deeper as he lifted his hips slightly to unbutton Snake's pants and slip his hand inside, fingers curled around the young man's shaft, squeezing and coaxing him to full hardness. He rolled his shoulders slightly to press into Snake's wandering hands and encourage more petting. He groaned softly into the other's mouth, twining their tongues lazily to match his slow languorous pumps to his lover's member. The elder reluctantly pulled his lips away to plant kisses down the boy's jaw and neck, over his chest as he slithered down his body and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of the young man's pants. In an echo of the first time stripping him, Undertaker planted kisses over the boy's lower belly and hips before stripping him of his pants, followed by himself. He knelt nude between Snake's equally naked legs and smiled.

"I don't think I could ever grow tired of this sight," he purred softly. He reached for the young man's wrists and pulled him up, then gripped Snake under his knees to pull him further and straddle the mortician's lap.

"But there are advantages to this as well," Undertaker chuckled as gave a small wiggle and a grind, his hands sliding over Snake's hips to grip his rear.

Snake bit his lip and wiggled himself closer until their lengths were pressed against each other before he reconnected their kiss. With only a slight hesitation, he lowered one hand to their members and gripped them both, gasping as he stroked them slowly.

The elder gasped in surprise, his face gaining a pink flush of delight from Snake's affections and he moaned softly into the other's mouth. He gently rolled his hips to maintain their close contact.

"Mnnn...please don't stop, darling," he murmured against his lips with an eager hum. He carefully braced his hand at the small of Snake's back and dipped him backwards momentarily to reach out and dig between the mattress and the headboard. Undertaker finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He settled back into his original kneeling position and uncorked the bottle with the flick of a thumb, releasing the scent of roses. He pulled back from their kiss to look down at Snake's hand still gripping them together and drizzled a small amount of the oil over his lover's fingers and the shafts in their grip. He smirked and covered Snake's hand with his own, gripping them tighter together as he gave a snap of his hips to help spread the oil along their members, creating a delicious slickness to their friction.

Undertaker purred and took his hand back with another roll of his hips to encourage Snake to continue. He poured a small amount of oil over his fingers before re-corking the bottle and setting it aside, his hands immediately moving aback to gliding over the young man's backside. He groped eagerly before slick fingers drifted along Snake's cleft, dipping down to gently press over his entrance, teasing carefully to gauge his reaction as he nipped at the young man's lips.

The young mortal had looked at the bottle of oil in curiosity, until the oil slid down the two shafts and over his and undertaker's fingers, The more his body was teased, the more an animal-like instinct seemed to awaken within him, chasing away his shy nature and replacing it with lust. Though he had so rarely felt lust before...only with Undertaker.

Snake continued to stroke the two of them until he felt a slickened finger pressing against his entrance, and his motions paused before he found himself pressing back against the digit until the tip barely slid into him. He let out a gasp and leaned against Undertaker's body, his grip on their lengths tightening.

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh quietly, both in amusement and genuine happiness with Snake's eagerness, a shiver of desire going through him, "My, my, darling, you're going to drive me- nnnnn-" he was cut off by a moan pulled from his throat with the young man's suddenly tighter grip." -mmmad."

He nuzzled and nibbled Snake's neck in response and carefully slid his finger deeper to stretch him gradually. Satisfied with his progress, he began thrusting the digit slowly, minding his nails, as he continued to grope and knead, pulling the young man tighter against his rolling hips, scraping teeth over his neck and purring with growing lust.

After a short while, a second finger joined the first, again carefully allowing his lover to adjust to the intrusion, but as soon as Undertaker felt him relax, he went from being slow and gentle to thrusting hard and fast, all the while rolling his hips in time with his fingers.

Snake gasped out, his body trembling, and his grip faltering, though he tried hard to continue pumping their lengths together as his other hand slipped, scraping his nails down Undertaker's pale back, leaving thin red lines. "Ah-ah-" he squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face in Undertaker's shoulder, his breath feathering lightly across his skin.

The older man hissed in pleasure as Snake's nails ran over his back. He couldn't stop smiling as he rubbed his cheek against Snake's hair while the charming young man tried to hide his face. The hand previously gripping Snake's rear moved back to squeeze over the boy's fist to assist him, rocking their hips to keep the rhythm going. The thrusts of his other hand never slowed down even as he very carefully flexed his fingers, scissoring and twirling inside his lover to prepare him _and_ to make him squirm. The sounds Snake made were going straight to Undertaker's throbbing member and after a short while he, too, was starting to find his grip faltering as pleasure and need were quickly taking over his mind.

"Mmmm...I want you so badly," Undertaker murmured softly as he nuzzled the young man's hair, grabbing the bottle of oil once more and drizzling more over their shafts before stroking them once again. "I crave you, darling," he purred, his voice husky with lust. "I long to feel you, to be part of you like no other ever could be, but should you not want this, know that I will stop and I will love you no less."

He carefully removed his fingers, slid his hands over the young man's hips, pausing to knead for a moment before continuing on to cup beneath his legs and lifted his lover up by the backs of his thighs. He held Snake tight against him as he positioned himself at his entrance, then slowly lowered him, pressing upwards slightly to slide his tip inside with a sigh. He gasped at the sensation and successfully resisted the urge to complete the motion. Impatience would only hurt his beloved and that thought alone was enough to keep him in check.

"I am all yours, my dear," he said with a shaky, breathy laugh. It was up to Snake now. Being the best judge of his own comfort he could continue at his own pace and Undertaker would not need to worry about losing control.

"Ah!" Snake could feel a dull throbbing where he was stretched around the head of Undertaker's member. His body was stiff as he clung to the older man, slowly getting used to the feeling.

Slowly, he loosened his stiff grip around his shoulders and began to lower himself onto the awaiting length, his teeth finding the soft flesh between Undertaker's shoulder and collarbone, slowly biting down on it until his canines threatened to break the skin. He let out a long muffled moan that sounded like a soft hiss for a second as he reached Undertaker's hilt.

"Oh, sweet Mother Rhea...Nnnnnn..." Undertaker moaned long and low as he sank deeper into Snake. His fingers twitched against the boy's skin as the tight heat caused him to shudder and he sighed as Snake took him in fully with his teeth digging into his shoulder.

"F-Feel free to bite, darling, I can take it," he said softly in an almost pure growl, the glorious sensation of finally being inside Snake was threatening to make him lose his sensibilities. The tightness felt too damn good and if he gave in now, they would both regret it later. He shivered and ran hands over every inch of his lover, absorbing the feel of him to soothe his fraying self-control and simultaneously attempting to help relax him as he waited for the intense tightness around his shaft to relent.

He pressed his cheek against Snake's hair once more, nuzzling softly as his fingers continued to wander and knead over the boy's skin randomly. Once he felt his lover relax a bit, he gave a very small experimental roll of his hips, pulling out slightly and back in again, slowly and gently.

Snake had started to loosen his bite on his lover's shoulder, but as soon as he felt him move inside him, he bit down again, his nails also digging into his skin. He let out a moan, and he clung to the older man. Once he got used to the slow movements he loosened his bite once more and pulled back slightly, "Uh-Undertaker..." his voice, still quiet, had taken on an Irish accent that hadn't been there before in his shy voice.

The mortician continued to caress his beloved all over his body, groaning softly with each gentle thrust. His ears perked up at the sound of Snake's voice, catching his name in the soft cadence of an accent he never would have expected. It sent a thrill up his spine and he took Snake's chin between his fingers to pull him into a soft kiss, humming against his lips.

"You just grow more beautiful the longer I hold you," he laughed softly before taking the kiss deeper. He strengthened his thrusts a little more, pressing in harder and deeper, purring against Snake's tongue. The fingers of one hand kneaded over the young man's hip and gripped gently while the other braced around Snake's back. Thrusting hard and deep and holding himself there, he tilted his lover backwards to lay him gently back against the sheets. The angle change drew a moan from Undertaker as he gave a sharp roll of his hips and panted against his lover's lips.

"O-oh darling, you -mnnngh!- you feel incredible," he breathed heavily and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Snake with a shivery moan. Growling softly, he drew back again to repeat the motion, taking up a serious rhythm.

As his lover began to pick up the pace, Snake's lips parted to let out more gasps and moans, his body wiggling in ecstasy, "Uh-uhh-ah...Ah!" as Undertaker pulled out to slam back into him, he lost all control, crying out loudly, arms and legs wrapping around the reaper, and his nails biting into his skin. again, it happened, and he threw his head back into the mattress, his back arching up so that his stomach pressed against Undertaker's ribs. He could feel a pressure building, eager for the release that grew nearer with each strong thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot deep inside him. "Uh-Un! Un! I...I'm...I-AHHNH!" He cried out, his hot seed spilling out as he surpassed his limit.

Undertaker felt a growl rumble from his chest and it seemed to reverberate through his whole body at the sight and feel of Snake coming so undone. He felt every bit of every thrust, completely entranced by the tight heat surrounding him, the desperate moans assaulting his ears, the sinewy limbs wrapped around him...all of it made his own desperation more apparent as his hips worked more frantically to draw out more moans and cries from his beloved. He panted and shivered, moaning along with Snake as he felt his lover's body climax, squeezing him in turn. Feeling euphoric already, he nearly stopped to enjoy the sight of Snake looking so ravished, but instinct won out. He gave a few hard, final thrusts and came with a loud cry of satisfaction, spilling into the young man before lowering himself on top of him. Undertaker coughed lightly and captured his lover's lips in a lazy sated kiss before nuzzling his throat with a sigh.

Snake continued to pant, hard, trying to catch his breath. his cheeks were burning so red, he thought they may never cool down again; permanently stained red.

"Th-that..." he hugged himself to the older male, hiding his face as he realized that his accent had returned.

"...was wonderful," Undertaker purred to finish Snake's words. But, he felt the young man trying to hide his face again. What in the world?

Undertaker pushed himself up look at Snake, softly caressing the side of his face, his fingers tracing over his highly flushed skin.

"Whatever is the matter, my dearest?" he laughed softly. "It wasn't that embarrassing, was it? If it's any consolation, I was probably louder than you."

Snake shook his head and curled up against him, "I...never...But with you...I..." why were words so hard? It wasn't fair, his friends all spoke easily, and other people had no problem...but he just couldn't get the hang of speaking for himself.

"It's alright, darling," Undertaker murmured into Snake's ear. "As long as you enjoyed yourself, that's what matters."

He kissed Snake's forehead with a smile and though he was greatly enjoying resting inside him, he reluctantly pulled out with a sigh.

"I'll be back in a moment, my dear," he said as he rolled out of bed to go and retrieve a washcloth to clean them up, a few more coughs making themselves present along the way. Upon his return, he paused in the doorway to gaze at the boy on the bed. It sped the pace of his heart seeing him like that and he smiled with incredible fondness.

 _His_ bed. _His_ lover…  
_His_ Snake.

He hurried back over to the bed, eager to be at the young man's side again, and quickly cleaned them both up before taking Snake in his arms again and rubbing all over him like a great cat.

"I simply cannot get enough of you," he said with a bubbly laugh. "The feel of you, your scent, the sound of your voice...your beautiful voice," he sighed. "Tell me darling, was that a bit of an Irish accent I heard?"

"I...I..." he trailed off and nodded, "was born there..." he murmured, curling up as close as he could to his lover, his fingers tracing over one of his scars.

"Really?" he asked with a soft laugh, wrapping arms around his lover tighter. "I never would have guessed that..."

Surprised and intrigued by this new discovery, Undertaker tired hard to recall an Irish phrase he'd heard from a friend long ago...

" _Is tú mo ghrá._ " he said carefully, if a little brokenly. "Long ago, a friend told me that meant 'I love you'. Is that right?"

Snake nodded, a small smile cracking his lips, "Is maith liom é nuair a deir tú go... Is breá liom tú ró..." It had been years since he had last spoken Irish, but the words did come to him a little more easily.

Undertaker returned the smile, hearing the foreign cadence to Snake's voice, absolutely loving how it sounded.

"That's incredibly lovely, my dear, but I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you've just said. Will you teach me? I'd love to be able to speak to you in that tongue, or even in serpent if that would even be possible," he laughed softly, tracing a nail over the young man's lips.

"Can...I can try." Snake said happily, "Words...come easier than in English..."

"Well, then, all the more reason for me to learn," Undertaker said warmly with a bright smile as he nuzzled Snake. "Can you tell me what you just said?

"I said..." he paused, finding the right words it translated to, "I like it when you say that... I love you too..."

"And I like saying it to you in any language," Undertaker grinned and couldn't resist kissing Snake again. "Je t'aime," he purred, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Te quiero." -a kiss to his nose- "Szeretlek."-a kiss to his forehead- "Is tú mo ghrá..." Undertaker finished by covering his lips again and pulled back to gaze on him fondly. "How might I say it to you as a snake?"

"Th-they do not have word for love...but...they have one that is close... 'Sssahi Sssahh'" Snake hissed softly

"It's been a while since I've tried to learn a new language, so do forgive me if I make a mistake." Undertaker attempted to repeat the hiss, hoping he didn't wind up saying something wrong and wound up getting caught by surprise with a cough before he could finish. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Sorry! I hope I didn't say anything untoward..."

"Gibberish, actually." Snake couldn't help but giggle.

Undertaker laughed along with Snake.

"I'm just glad I didn't accidentally insult you! It is going to take me a little while to get the hang of it, isn't it? All the little nuances and subtleties...But I am more than willing to learn if it will bring me closer to you. Let's try it again, shall we?" he smirked and cleared his throat to ensure another cough did not ruin it this time. " _Sssahi Sssahh_ ," he hissed a little awkwardly. "Better?"

"Softer... same sounds at different volumes mean different things..." Snake smiled, "You just said you are hungry for mice." He couldn't help but laugh a little harder.

"J'adore ton rire, mon amour," the mortician chuckled as he kissed Snake's hair. "I can safely say that I am not hungry for mice, but somehow it does not surprise me that the words for food and love are merely separated by inflection and tone," he said with a smile, loving that he could make his lover laugh like that. "I am going to need a lot of practice. Did it just come naturally to you?"

Snake nodded, "I spoke to snakes...before Irish." he grew quiet, "I think...that is why Mother didn't want me..."

His smile faded slightly hearing Snake go quiet. His past was obviously an unpleasant and sensitive subject, though this was not unexpected. His lover had mentioned he'd been in a freak show as a child and while there was nothing Undertaker could do about the past he wanted to know the circumstances anyway. He wanted to ease old hurts if he could...

"Did she not see that you were born with a gift? Please tell me what happened, my dear...if you wish to."

He shook his head, "Grandfather said...I am a spawn of sin...Mother said I am a freak of nature...So...so when the freak show passed by... she...sold me to them..."

"Oh, darling, no," Undertaker said softly and he squeezed Snake tight to him, his feelings moving between sorrow for the hurt Snake had faced and anger towards those that had hurt him.

"A woman so foul as to do that to another person is not fit to be a mother," he growled with an obvious edge of anger. It took him a moment to gather himself and calm the anger and disgust welling inside him. It would do neither him nor Snake any good at the moment anyway, but Undertaker did not forgive easily. He'd save it until such a time it could be dealt with accordingly.

"They could not have been more wrong," he said gently, softening his tone and nuzzling Snake's neck. "They were so blinded by shallow stupidity they could not see how rare and beautiful a soul you are. I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

"It's...okay...I have Emily and everyone...and..." he blushed, "I have you now..." he snuggled up against the older male, "I was only three...I don't remember her face."

"Indeed you do have me, Snake," he said softly, kissing the boy's hair. "I will stay by your side for as long as you want me for I know that I will always want you."

Snake was quiet a moment before taking a deep breath, "Are you lonely too? I...I mean...I never see people come to see you unless it's for your career..."

"That's a fair question," Undertaker said with a hum of contemplation. "I suppose I could be considered lonely, but really, I've simply not desired a companion or friendship for a long time. In my retirement I've settled into my current lifestyle without thought for much else. I do enjoy having visitors and chatting, but the only time I've _felt_ lonely in, well, ages, has been during the time you and I have been apart."

Snake felt his blush return, "Th-then I'll come see you more!" he said, though he had wanted to come see the man as much as possible before he learned this.

"I would like that very much, darling," Undertaker said with a fond nuzzle as he draped a leg over Snake's hip. "I wonder if I can somehow keep you here a few days longer. I feel much more at ease than I have in quite the while and I have a feeling I might even be able to get some restful sleep," he laughed softly.

"...you...would have to ask Smile and Black..." Snake muttered, starting to drift off to sleep against the man's bare chest, a small smile gracing his lips as he nuzzled himself closer.

"I know, darling, which is why I intend to go with you in the morning. But sleep is starting to sound incredibly good," he murmured as he kissed his young lover softly and tiredly. "How does one say goodnight in Irish?"

"...Dea-oíche..." The boy murmured, his tired voice barely above a whisper.

" _Dea-oíche_ ," the mortician whispered kissing over Snake's eyes. He watched him doze fondly and waited until the young man fell into a deep slumber before rolling out of bed to ensure all the lamps and candles were out. On his round about the shop, he stopped by the hearth and scooped up Wilde.

"Come along, friend. The fire has died and you'll get far too cold out here alone," he said softly and placed the snake on his shoulder. As he went to blow out the last lamp he had a particularly bad coughing fit and stifled it as best he could. Once it ceased, he laughed softly to himself.

"All I need is sleep," he sighed, as if trying to give himself assurance. "Even a reaper would fall ill with only an hour or two of sleep a night for weeks on end..."

Returning to the bedroom, he let Wilde slither down his arm to curl up with Snake as he shifted the young man to get under the sheets and draped a quilt over him. He snuffed the lamps, and finally crawled under the covers himself, pulling Snake's warm body against him as he settled into a comfortable position. Surrounded by the scent of his lover and the warmth of the body in his arms, Undertaker sighed in contentment as he felt truly relaxed for the first time in weeks and soon fell into an incredibly deep sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Undertaker's dreams were far less disturbing and did not rouse him, but in the course of the night, his body gave up fighting the cough in his chest and he stopped breathing though his heart still beat. He didn't fight it as he was too enraptured by his vivid dreams.

Something distant told him it was time to wake up, but try as he might, he couldn't...He felt incredibly peaceful in the surreal dreamscape, realizing that his dreams were not dreams, but memories...memories incredibly out of order, but pleasant to relive nonetheless. He gave up trying to wake up.

Snake awoke later than he normally did, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Wilde had woken at dawn and had slithered out to find himself some breakfast.

The young man looked around the room, smiling when he recognized his location, and abruptly blushing when he realized he was naked and was next to the reaper. "M-Morning, Undertaker..." he said cheerfully in his quiet voice, turning to look at his lover.

His smile faded when the man didn't respond at all. He had been such a light sleeper before... Snake gave the man a small shake. Still nothing. "Undertaker!" he gasped a little more loudly, realizing that the reaper's chest wasn't raising and falling in breath. He remembered the cough that had plagued the man the night before, "Undertaker!" he shook him a but more frantically, fearful tears starting to prick his eyes.

William felt an odd pang of concern, not for himself, but more correctly, for his career. Since assisting in dispatching a demon for a certain retired ex-reaper, he'd been keeping closer tabs on the man. He'd kept the incident more or less under wraps as there was no reason to report a personal matter...but now he was having doubts. The mortician had been suspiciously inactive in his informant duties and incredibly more active with his mortal career. Granted, there had been a record number of deaths with the change of the season this year, but oddly, other mortuaries had mysteriously gone under and traffic had been directed towards his shop. It was cause for concern. Investigation showed that the bodies brought to him were indeed buried and appeared to be lifeless shells as they should be, but that did not mean the ex-reaper wasn't somehow altering the corpses in nefarious ways to create a new type of Bizarre Doll. And if he was filling the graveyards with them, it would be utter chaos. William wasn't entirely sure if the incident with the demon had anything directly to do with the influx of business for Undertaker, but the fact was he'd upped his surveillance on the man and suspicious activity had been found. He couldn't take any chances. He needed to see for himself what was going on and he intended to do so before his shift began that very day.

He woke early and traveled to the familiar shop, traveling down the alley to the rear entrance so as to not cause a commotion so early in the day. Everyone knew the man rarely opened his shop before noon anyway and he did not want it to look terribly suspicious if he had to, say, force his way in. Upon reaching the rear door, he raised his hand to pull the cord to the service bell and paused when he noted a snake slithering amongst the various crates and barrels in the alleyway. That was a little odd. But he shook his head dismissively and pulled to ring the bell and stepped back to await a response.

Meanwhile, Undertaker twitched slightly. Again, there was the feeling that he needed to wake up, something slightly more urgent, but a particularly pleasant memory stole his attention away again and he fell back into the dream.

"Undertaker! Please...w-wake up!" Snake pleaded, his voice cracking when still there was no sign of life from the man; the twitch unnoticed amongst his worried shaking of the man's shoulder.

The sound of a bell distracted him, and he looked up and over into the dark shop in the next room. He swallowed hard. Someone was there...maybe they could help? He clambered out of bed and quickly searched for his pants, but having found only the Undertaker's first, he slipped them on, taking the time to roll up the pant legs so he wouldn't trip, and holding the waist of them up so they wouldn't fall down.

In his rush to the front door, he missed seeing another twitch of movement from his lover, and he unlocked and pulled open the door, only to see William, "...S-Suit?" he said, almost stunned. He hadn't known who to expect at the door, a customer, a police officer...but the former member of Noah's Arc Circus was not one of them.

At the sound of Sanake's soft voice, Wilde lifted his head from behind the crates, the tail of a mouse hanging from his mouth. He worked his meal further down his throat and slithered over to Snake's feet in case he would need help talking. Snake was able to open up to Undertaker, but he still relied heavily on everyone when speaking to anyone else.

William well knew Undertaker was not a morning person, but it shouldn't take so long to at least yell a response. He knew the bell was working as he'd heard it... Feeling impatient, William raised his fist to knock when the click of the latch signaled the door was finally being answered. He lowered his hand and was about to give the ex-reaper a curt comment about rudeness, but instead of a disheveled grouchy mortician, he was greeted with the sight of a wide-eyed half-dressed Snake.

It took him a moment to register this information. He knew Snake and Undertaker were involved romantically as the man had practically scolded William for doubting that. It was no surprise they were still together and judging from the kiss marks on the young man, they'd spent the night together...but why was the boy answering the door? As eccentric and laid back as the man appeared, Undertaker was a stickler about receiving visitors himself.

"Good morning," William said coolly and politely. There was no reason for him to be rude to Snake as the boy had done nothing wrong, and if he did know anything about the mortician's suspicious activity, being aggressive or rude might make him wary to questioning. "I apologize for disturbing you. I have business with Undertaker. May I please speak to him?"

Snake looked down at Wilde, shaking his head sadly to his hissing before looking back up at William tearfully, "S-Suit...Uh-Undertaker...won't w-wake up...s-says myself..." he choked out.

William blinked at the young man's response, honestly taken aback. What did he mean Undertaker wouldn't wake up? Inwardly, he was annoyed and suspicious as he wondered what the ex-reaper was up to. And while he didn't know Snake, he knew enough that he was not an expressive person, the only exception being when something involved the mortician it seemed. William could trust that the boy's distraught reaction was honest. He hoped anyway.

Finally settling on giving the young man's concern the benefit of the doubt, he reached into his breast pocket and offered Snake his handkerchief in case those tears decided to spill.

"I don't quite understand what is going on, but perhaps I can assess the situation and attempt to help. Will you take me to him?"

Snake gave a quick nod and lowered his gaze, stepping to the side to let him in. William had; after all, been one of the people who had helped save Undertaker the night that he had returned to the Phantomhive household and resumed his duties as footman.

He quietly closed the door and lead William to the back room, pausing a moment, "O-One moment...pl-please...says myself." he said and rushed to the bed, making sure the sheets were tucked in around Undertaker's lower half before letting the reaper approach.

"Thank you," William nodded and allowed Snake to lead the way and he politely waited while the young man did as he needed. It was very considerate of him to cover Undertaker, though he wasn't sure if it was out of general propriety or something else. It didn't really matter. William could immediately tell what had the boy so alarmed. Undertaker wasn't breathing. It wasn't necessary for reapers to breathe, but a human discovering this for the first time usually tended to panic, understandably so.

William thumped him on the chest hard to see if he could kick start the man's lungs to allay at least some of Snake's fears, and he was greeted with a wet cough but he did not start breathing not did he wake up. Well then. Moving on.

Another investigative glance showed that Undertaker was also fatigued, if the dark circles beneath his eyes and slightly sunken cheeks were any indication. Though the boy had said Undertaker wouldn't wake and he'd likely tried to stir him, William could not ignore the need to do so himself. He reached out and shook the older man's shoulder experimentally while calmly calling his name. Of course there was no response. He placed fingers on the man's neck to search for a pulse and found one, though it was very weak. He looked up at Snake.

"Despite what it looks like, he's not dead. He appears to be in a comatose state, which is rare for our kind. Has he been acting strangely or not getting enough sleep?"

"I...I don't know..." Snake said, looking down at his lover sadly, "Bl-black and Smile have been...keeping me busy with work...this...is the first time I have seen him since that night...says myself." he reached a shaky hand out to brush a lock of long hair from the Undertaker's face. "he...he had a cough last night..." he trailed off, not even bothering to say that it was himself speaking.

The tenderness with which Snake treated the unconscious man made William the slightest bit uncomfortable. He just didn't know how to deal with emotionally charged situations and the boy's sadness and worry tugged on something in his own chest. He was obviously lost and confused and William was the only source of information at this point. The young man obviously didn't know much, and that was not surprising. Reapers tended to keep their true nature hidden from mortal lovers...He was incredibly wary about revealing information about reapers to a mortal, but Snake was already in deeper than he realized and if he was to stay with Undertaker, he would _need_ to learn if only to survive in their world.

William sighed.

"I see. That is indicative that he has indeed not been sleeping...Let me ask you, how much do you know about him? Do you know what he is? And if not, do you want to know, or will you be satisfied only knowing he won't die from this?"

"He…he said he is not human…" Snake said quietly, "He…he said he doesn't get sick…but…but he is…." The boy fidgeted with the handkerchief in his hands, not taking his eyes off the scarred face of his lover; then he looked up at William, "If…if he can't get sick, but is sick, then he can die too! And…and he isn't breathing!" his voice cracked and took on a louder pitch.

As he'd suspected, Undertaker hadn't told the poor boy anything. He could continue to leave him in the dark, or he could educate him. William knew from experience that ignorance was deadly. He doubted Undertaker would thank him for this, but if Snake had any intention of staying with the ex-reaper, he had some right to know.

"I understand that you are confused, but please allow me to explain," William said calmly. "There are divine beings tasked to collect and judge the souls of mortals after they die. Grim Reapers, Angels of Death, Death Gods, Shinigami, whatever the title, the job is the same. I know this because I am one, as is Undertaker. Though currently retired from active service, he still has the body of a Reaper and is therefore immortal. I assure you, he cannot die unless grievously wounded with a death scythe, is afflicted with a supernatural curse or disease, or if his soul is directly compromised. And though we do not need to breathe unless we wish to speak, we do require sleep in order to function properly. Without it, we can become susceptible to human disease or even madness. Generally, a Reaper will fall into a deep slumber to compensate for lost sleep or to heal, though the circumstances have to be very drastic for such to occur. Even as ancient as he is, I doubt he's succumbed to this more than once as we tend to avoid it all costs. It leaves us incredibly vulnerable. I assume this is what is occurring here, but the effects have likely been compounded with the incident from several weeks ago when his soul was directly compromised and partially consumed."

"…S-so he's okay?" he asked, looking up at William with big hopeful eyes, "He'll come back t-to me…?"

"He will physically recover, but I am not positive how he will come out of this mentally," William said carefully. He'd already committed to giving Snake the whole picture, so it would not do to hold back the truth.

"He's likely been rendered unstable from what parts of his soul were consumed. There is no way to recover what was lost, though, fortunately, according to it's Record, the demon only seemed to have consumed only fifty years or so of Undertaker's life in random places of his lifetime. Still, that is a total of fifty years of memories and vitality lost. The loss of vitality is unfortunate, but it is the loss of memories that is the main concern. You see, the soul is not only comprised of spiritual essence, it is also the culmination of life experiences and memories that define it and give it shape, and to some creatures, flavor. In our line of work, we sometimes have to alter memories of mortals though we tend to adjust them in small amounts rather than erase them and risk scarring the soul. Still, such an alteration has it's side effects as we are directly interfering with cognitive function, even if it is with only a few memories at a time. The main side effect is mild insomnia brought on by vivid dreams or nightmares. It is simply the mind trying to calibrate and compensate for the alterations made. The more that is altered, especially with memories out of sequence, the worse the side effects get. In the case of erasure, we discovered mortals usually go mad and commit suicide, which is why we avoid it. Most Reapers were human once and as such, we have the same cognitive strengths and weaknesses as any normal human, so we are just as susceptible to these side effects. In Undertaker's case, not just a few memories were torn away, but years worth in random places throughout his lifetime. I imagine his mind has been frantically trying to reconfigure to make up for the sudden gaping holes in his consciousness, resulting in intense dreams and insomnia which in turn caused his health to fail and his body to essentially crash. He will eventually wake up, but there is a very real possibility that when he does, he might not be sane."

Snake stared at William in horror, he didn't quite understand everything that had been said, but he understood the important parts…Undertaker, _his_ Undertaker was suffering, and may not be the same again because he had saved him from the demon. The tears that had been forming in his eyes before spilled over, "Is…" his voice cracked and he took a deep breath, "Is there something I can do for Undertaker?"

"He is completely defenseless until he wakes, which will be an unknown amount of time as it differs from case to case, but I imagine it will be at least several days considering the mental recovery he needs. He needs someone to watch over him," William said as gently as possible...which wasn't very much, but he really didn't know what to do for someone in tears.

"I know for a fact from Records I've collected that positive influence from loved ones helps those that have fallen into comas...Perhaps you should talk to him, encourage him. The sound of your voice might aid his recovery."

"My…voice? He asked and looked down at the man. He leaned down by his ear, brushing the hair from it and whispering, "I won't leave you…so wake up soon…please?"

Distantly, Undertaker heard a voice that seemed vaguely familiar. It grabbed his attention momentarily as he fought with memories that battled for placement. His heart begged to go to the voice, but he was dragged back into the chaos. Outwardly his hand twitched.

William watched their interaction objectively. His reason for coming here had turned out to be completely irrelevant, but he could not say it was a waste of time. His fears were put to rest though the circumstances were still unfortunate. It was not likely anyone would attempt to attack Undertaker while he was asleep, but it was still a good idea to have someone watch over him, especially someone he was so emotionally attached to.

"I must be going, but I hope I have been of some assistance. Should anything else occur, you may contact me via carrier pigeon. Undertaker keeps them on the roof. Look for the black pigeon with a green tag on it's leg. That one reports to me. Are you in need of anything before I go?"

Snake shook his head, "Th-thank you, Suit…" he paused, "C-could you…maybe….tell Smile and Black I won't…be back to work…for a while? I…I don't want to leave Undertaker…"

William's eye twitched at the request. Well, that was a tall order and he nearly snapped at the boy for his impertinence, but the look on his face made William bite his tongue.

Snake was painfully shy and it probably took all it had in him to ask. He was already having a hard enough time being forced to cope with what was happening to Undertaker...William wasn't heartless. He could deliver a simple message.

"I will do so," he said with a nod as he moved towards the door. "However, remember to take care of yourself, as well. The last thing the man needs is to wake up to you being ill."

With that he left Snake alone with Undertaker once more.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the Phantomhive estate, William went directly to the servant's entrance. He did not intent to enter the house as a guest, so the servant's entrance would suffice for delivering a simple message. He knocked and was greeted by the cook. William identified himself and asked to speak with Mr. Michaelis regarding Snake, to which the cook brusquely ushered him inside and asked him to wait.

"William Spears." The demon said, an irritated smile on his face as he entered the kitchen. He had discovered earlier that morning that Snake had slipped out of the house sometime during the night, or the evening before. The young man was always so quiet hardly anyone noticed if he was in the room, so his absence had gone undetected. The lack of the former snake circus member was bothersome to the butler, as the shy boy was the only other servant who did his job correctly the first time, every time. It made things easier on Sebastian because he had less clean up to do after the other servants made mistakes as they so often did. Granted, the boy had been given that morning off work, but he had not been granted leave. Once he returned, he would have to have a good talking to about such issues.

The appearance of the shinigami didn't help his mood. He rather disliked dealing with reapers, and he couldn't think of a single reason why this particular death god had shown up. "I hope you are not here to accuse the young master or myself of being the cause of any such occurrences you may be investigating."

William hated dealing with any demon, but at least this one was leashed. Even if he still found him incredibly distasteful, he could swallow his hatred to be polite.

"Sebastian Michaelis," William greeted with a nod. "Had I any reason to suspect you or your master in an investigation, that would indicate you obviously had not done your job correctly if one could follow a trail of evidence to your master's door."

He could be _mostly_ polite.

Satisfied with his little barb, he stood straight and caught the demon's gaze.

"To clarify, no, I have other business. I am here on behalf of Snake. An emergency situation arose and he requested I inform you and your master that he will be absent for several days until said emergency is resolved."

There. He would not give any more information than necessary. Despite the fact that Undertaker was a troublemaker, he was still one of his own kind and he'd not betray his vulnerability to a demon unless it became essential.

The head butler gave a nod, "Thank you for telling us. We would have become worried over his extended and sudden absence." He would have to report this to Ciel and see if the young Earl would want the so-called "emergency" investigated, "Now, I'm sure you are getting quite behind on your own work due to your inability to control certain subordinates. Good day, Spears." He jabbed back with a mocking smile.

Snake spent the next few days taking care of the sleeping man, speaking to him, reading to him out loud. And though his voice was still soft, he was getting used to speaking more confidently, even if he wasn't quite sure that he could be heard by anyone other than Wilde who was sometimes in the room with them.

The snake had taken on the responsibility to make sure Snake didn't forget to take breaks and make himself lunch and dinner, get some sleep, and make tea so he wouldn't talk his throat dry.

The young man sat on the bed, Undertaker's head resting on his lap as he read to him from one of the books he had picked up when he went out one morning to buy some food as the supply in the man's home had been quite low.

Over the next few days, Undertaker slept deeply. The first day, he barely twitched, his dreams and memories staying mild and mostly pleasant. The second day, he began to jerk a little more unpredictably as the memories became more intense. By the third day, began to thrash.

The majority of his visions were chaotic. In the beginning it was just confusing reliving memories from across the span of his experiences out of order, understanding that he knew something but not knowing how or when he gained that knowledge. He'd had a daughter, but with whom? When had he learned to hunt? Surely he'd had a mother, but who was she? Why did he know Greek? The more these inconsistencies cropped up, the more painful it became to try and find the answers.

When the pain and confusion threatened to make him lose track of himself in questioning who and what he was, that voice would make itself known. He didn't know what it was saying...or why it helped him focus, but he would try and listen and things would get easier.

After a particularly awful fit of fear and confusion, the voice calmed him again and he relaxed into a soothing series of memories. He spoke with a friend, someone dear to him who had a musical lilt to her voice. She was like a sister...Dlúthchara she called him. And heard her say to her husband and children: _Is tú mo ghrá._

_Is tú mo ghrá._

The memories faded and he was left with those words. Why was that phrase repeating over and over? It was important.

Outwardly, his lips formed the words, but he lacked the breath to say them.

Snake looked up as the reaper began to thrash around violently again. He set the book down and held him, "It's okay, I'm still here, Undertaker. It's okay." He repeated over and over into his ear until he calmed. He saw the man's lips move, though he couldn't catch the words. He stroked Undertaker's hair, "I won't leave you… _Is tú mo ghrá, is tú mo ghrá,_ Undertaker." He pressed a kiss to the man's temple.

There was the voice again, but this time he understood it...he remembered it.

He began to recall who it belonged to.

Beautiful white hair he loved to bury his nose in...soft pale skin accented with slick patches of scales...soulful yellow eyes brimming with tears from being kissed for the first time...and that quiet, kind voice telling him...

_Sssahi Sssahh_

...Snake.

It was Snake, his beloved. It was his voice that brought Undertaker back to himself time and again. That soothing, gentle sound...

His chest tightened at the thought of him and everything was suddenly incredibly clear. He wanted to be with him again, he wanted so badly to see him, hold him, kiss him, and suddenly he was aware of himself. It was a surreal feeling, one moment his mind was fogged over with confusing memories, the next, it was just dark and Snake's voice still called to him...As if he was waking from a long sleep.

For the first time in days, he drew in a breath and just as he struggled to crack open his eyes and his lungs filled enough to allow him to speak, a cough shook him and he weakly rolled onto his side.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem credit: A Red, Red Rose by Robert Burns

Snake's chest filled with hope when he heard an intake of breath and a cough, soon after, feeling him roll over on his side, "…Undertaker?" he asked cautiously, He couldn't help but hope that the man was finally coming back to him, finally, at last. He brushed the bangs back out of the man's face.

The reaper felt the cough subside as his lungs stopped panicking and took up the natural rhythm of breathing again. Undertaker tried to nuzzle into his lover's touch as he slowly blinked open his eyes and looked up at Snake with a weak grin.

"Is tú mo ghrá," he whispered hoarsely, his throat incredibly dry and tight, but he'd been aching to say it and it made him happy to finally be able to.

Snake's face broke out in a smile, and he so dearly wanted to throw his arms around him, but the man's voice was so painfully dry-sounding. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the glass of water he had been drinking from and handed it to the man, kissing his cheek as he did so, "You're back…I'm so glad you are back, Undertaker." He nearly cried from joy.

Undertaker tried his best to press into the soft kiss and saw that Snake was offering him some much needed water. He opted for a sigh and a soft nuzzle. Before taking the water, Undertaker tried to push himself up on his elbows and it took some effort. He was slightly worried about the weak state of his body, but he managed to sit up, though the shift in angle caused a bit more coughing, but he was able to sip some water before handing the glass back. With a little more effort, he wound up settling himself along Snake's side and rested his head on his lover's chest.

It took several swallows before he could speak.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked groggily, his head spinning slightly from all the movement after having been static for so long.

"A little more than a week…nine days." Snake said, sliding his arms around the man after setting the glass back down.

Undertaker's eyes went wide and his blood ran cold. He'd expected maybe a day or two and that his weakness was just because he'd been extra tired before finally resting, but-

"Nine days?" he gasped. "How? And I- Have you been-? I'm so sorry, darling!"

As glorious as it felt to be in Snake's arms, he couldn't afford to remain in bed any longer as he'd already inconvenienced his lover something fierce. He tried to get up, his heart pounding from surprise and guilt.

Snake stopped him from getting up, afraid that his body may not be ready to stand after going for so long without proper nourishment. "Suit explained to me what was happening…you needed the sleep, right? So I stayed to help you, like you helped me." He sighed, Undertaker seemed like he was alright...didn't go mad like William had said could possibly happen.

"...Suit? William was here? And he told you I needed sleep? I know I was dreaming intensely... no, I was reliving everything from my life... But it was all a terrible mess and unfortunately much of it hurt. But, you...I heard your voice. I would get lost in who I was, searching for things I was missing, but then I'd hear you and I would find my way again," Undertaker said softly as he relaxed against Snake once more. He really didn't have the strength to resist anyway. "I'm terribly sorry if I've worried you, my dear...and sorrier still if I've inconvenienced you. Did you get permission from the Phantomhive estate to be here?"

Snake nodded, "Suit said that might be the case...Because of your soul being partially consumed." He said. His voice soft but confident. Wilde had commented a few days earlier about his newly found confidence in speaking, so he was aware of it. "I asked Suit to tell Black and Smile that I would be staying with you until you got better. I haven't heard from them so I assume that they are fine with it."

"Did he now?" Undertaker laughed softly. "I wonder what else he told you?"

Undertaker was honestly surprised William would have told Snake even that much. He'd kept the information to himself, mostly because they'd been apart, but he also really didn't want his lover to know more than was necessary. It didn't seem to matter to Snake, so why bring it up?

"I'm sure he went to lord Phantomhive to inform them, but I doubt he was very happy about it...and I'll not argue if it means I get to spend time with you. It's only a shame I've been useless all this time. Apparently while I was asleep you've changed, darling," he said gently and he reached up to touch Snake's face. "You seem more sure of yourself."

The young man blushed, "Wilde said the same thing. I think…I just got used to talking because Suit said it might help you. So I did."

"That is wonderful, my dear. I am truly glad that something good came from this," Undertaker said smiling up at Snake.

"You did help me, greatly. I am incredibly grateful I had you at my side," he murmured softly as he nuzzled the young man's chest. "I shudder to think what might have happened otherwise. I felt I was on the brink of madness with all that confusion... I've slept for a few days in a row before, but never for so long and never did I relive my memories in such a way...my perception of time was obviously skewed."

As confusing as it all was still, he did feel significantly better as the haze of sleep melted away. His body still felt very weak, but the achy weariness that had been gnawing at him before was gone. Undertaker yawned and slowly moved to sit up again.

"It's time I get out of this bed, don't you think?" he laughed softly. He truly was incredibly grateful to Snake for all that he'd done, but now that he was awake, Undertaker could stop being a burden on him.

Snake nodded and helped the man up, "You should eat something."

Once Snake helped him to his feet, Undertaker indulged in a good stretch to set his bones popping back into place. He swayed for a moment as his blood rushed from the movement. He steadied himself by clasping Snake's shoulder and was none-too-pleased to discover his right leg was not wanting weight put on it at the hip. He shifted his weight to his left leg instead.

"Food seems like an excellent plan, my dear," he laughed softly as he stroked his hand over his far too visible ribs. "And perhaps a bath. But before that, could you do me a favor and fetch me my cane from the wardrobe? I believe I tucked it into a corner. I fear my legs are weaker than I realize."

Nodding, Snake rushed to the wardrobe and opened it, finding the cane quickly and bringing it over to him. "I made a stew yesterday…There is still some left if you would like it." He offered.

"Thank you, my dear," he said as he took the cane and leaned heavily upon it with a satisfied sigh. "That is much better and, now, I would very much like to try that stew."

He took a small step forward and, satisfied that he was able to keep his feet under him, he walked slowly and felt every bit his age for the first time in a long time. It was a little disheartening, but it wouldn't do to fall into a melancholy. He'd just come out of a coma, his sanity was miraculously intact, and his lover was still at his side. What wasn't there to be happy about?

"I am very sorry, darling," he said softly with a laugh as he limped along. "Our first morning together after declaring our feelings hasn't exactly been very romantic."

Snake, after he was convinced that Undertaker wasn't going to fall, left his side to warm up the stew and ladle it into a bowl for him. "You…" he blushed, "can make it up to me when you are all better."

"Oh, I intend to, darling," he said with a sly grin, walking around until he felt slightly steadier on his feet. "Once I get my strength back, you'll be the one hobbling around next time."

"W…Why would I be—" he cut himself off, he had been walking a little funny when he woke up after their night together, but he was so distracted by Undertaker's condition that he had hardly noticed. He blushed deeper, "O-oh…" he handed the bowl to the older man.

Undertaker perched himself atop a coffin when his leg protested too much and kept grinning at Snake as he took the offered bowl.

"Of course, only if you want to, my dear. I promise I don't slip into a coma afterwards every time," he laughed jokingly as he set the bowl aside. "Come here."

With Snake so close he reached out and pulled him even closer and covered the young man's lips with his own. "Thank you," he sighed with a content smile and pressed their foreheads together. "I'd not be here were it not for you."

"Neither would I." he pointed out in a soft voice, running his fingers through a lock of long hair before he pulled himself up onto the coffin next to his lover, resting his head on his shoulder, "…I'm glad you are alright, now. I was starting to think you would never wake up again…"

"Nine days is a long time to wait. I'm sorry, my dear," he said as he turned and kissed the top of Snake's head. "But how could I possibly stay asleep with you waiting for me?"

He chuckled softly and put an arm around his lover and set the bowl of stew in his lap with his free hand.

"A man would have to be entirely daft to not fight tooth and nail to come back to this," he smiled and ate a spoonful of the stew, savoring it with a groan. It was especially delicious because he hadn't eaten in so long. "This is marvelous, darling. I hope you hide this skill from Mr. Michaelis, else they'll keep you on forever," he laughed softly and ate slowly so as not to upset his stomach. "Speaking of, should we go pay Smile and Black a visit once I'm officially up and about, or shall we wait for them to come to us?"

"Black does not have me work in the kitchen." Snake blushed. He had never gotten praise for his cooking before. "And I think we should…Even if Suit told them I would not be back for a few days…It has been a long time. They may be angry with me."

"If you think so, darling, then we shall," he said with a grin as he slowly finished his meal.

As he ate, he contemplated when would be most advantageous time to go. He would prefer to go once he was fully recovered as he did not like to show weakness to others if he could help it at all. But, ever the opportunist, he also saw potential for going sooner rather than later. If they went today, while he was still annoyingly weak, they had a better chance of appealing to the young lord's pity...not that he had much, but it would lend credibility to Snake's absence and prove that they hadn't gone off and eloped or that Snake had just been fooling around. Such a thing wouldn't normally matter to Undertaker, but Snake _wanted_ to go back and the very least the mortician could do for him would be to make sure he didn't get into trouble over this.

Once he finished eating, he made to stand again.

"Well, my dear, I'll bathe and dress and we can go pay a visit to your employer. What time is it anyway?"

Snake hesitated, but Wilde hissed eagerly. "…Eight thirty…says Wilde." Snake translated, having not expected it was so late. But he always lost track of time while taking care of Undertaker, and it was Wilde who made sure he slept and ate.

Undertaker looked to the windows. It was indeed dark out.

"Well, then, maybe first thing tomorrow instead. I think the young Earl is probably being put to bed right now and I doubt he'd wish to take guests this late. Not to mention, I doubt I could hire a hansom to take us out there and back again this late."

He stood and walked a bit more, trying to ease the stiffness out of his leg.

"Though that doesn't change the fact I need a bath," he laughed softly. "I think the heat will do my leg some good anyway."

He smiled at Snake and limped towards the hearth to get the large copper kettles he used to heat bath water.

"You're welcome to join me if you like, darling," he called over his shoulder. "I know from experience that we can both squeeze into that tub."

He smiled as he took the kettles to the sink to pump water and fill them. He'd done this thousands of times and doing something easy and familiar would help bring his muscles back to normal...or so he hoped. Once he filled them and set them over the fire, he limped in the direction of the bathroom to start filling the tub there.

Snake didn't answer, he may have gotten more confedent speaking his mind around the Undertaker, but he still got flustered about such thoughts. He silently got up and helped carry the kettles of heated water to the bath and pour them in.

Once Undertaker had the tub filled and everything within reach, he sat on the edge, shaking slightly from the effort.

"Thank you, darling," he said as he breathed a little hard. "It's terribly sad for an everyday chore to be so taxing, but I must get used to it. Routine is the best way to recover...or so I've heard...from...somewhere. From where though?" he mused out loud before shrugging his shoulders.

He turned and slowly lowered himself into the water with a hiss. Once mostly submerged, he leaned back and groaned in pleasure, a little louder than he meant to really, as he stretched in the water.

"As I said, my dear, you are welcome to join me," he said turning a lazy gaze to Snake.

With a red face, Snake looked down at himself; he did need a bath himself, and it would be a good reason to be close to the man. Making up his mind he stripped out of his shirt and pants, shyly walking over to the tub and climbing in.

"There now, isn't that better?" Undertaker hummed as he pulled Snake against his chest. "You needn't worry, darling. I'm not going to try anything. As much as I hate to admit it, I simply haven't the strength. Having you close is more than enough to make me happy."

He wrapped arms around Snake and nuzzled his neck before reaching for the soap.

"I've not had a bath with someone else in...a very long time," he laughed softly, having a hard time recalling. He lathered up his hands and immediately took to running them all over Snake's body to rub his skin clean. "I hope you don't mind, darling."

Snake shook his head, "Wh-why would I mind?" he turned around so that he was facing him and took the bar of soap too lather his own hands to rub them gently over the man's chest.

Undertaker laughed softly and hummed in pleasure as Snake's hands ran over his chest.

"Just because you've allowed me many liberties, my dear, it does not mean I'll assume I can do whatever I like with you whenever I fancy," he said as he sat up to run soapy hands over his lover's back. "I shall always respect your wishes because I respect _you_. Whether it's something as intimate as seducing you or something as innocent as sharing a bath, I like to know if I am welcome or not. That's all," he finished with a grin as he kissed Snake's shoulder.

Snake leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the man, the embrace slippery from them both being covered in soap. "I know you do…but you don't have to ask so much." He turned his head to look up at Undertaker.

"I shall keep that in mind then, my dearest," he said gently as he leaned in and captured Snake's lips with his own. He tightened his arms around Snake, greatly enjoying the closeness and warmth. He ran his hands over the young man's skin to wash away the soap, taking the opportunity to memorize every curve and every patch of scales.

Snake smiled into the kiss and let his hands scoop water up to rinse off Undertaker's shoulders and chest.

The mortician hummed happily against his lover's lips and took his hands when he was finished rinsing off his chest.

"Do me a favor, darling, would you?" Undertaker asked as he brought Snake's hand up to kiss it. He twisted slightly to expose his right hip and thigh.

"You see this scar?" he asked as he traced a nail down a scar that ran from his right hip bone and curved along his thigh all the way down to his knee. "This is a nasty old wound that healed badly. As such, it gives me trouble from time to time. Right now, while the heat is helping a bit, it is quite painfully stiff and I would greatly appreciate it if you could dig your nimble fingers into those stubborn muscles and loosen them up a bit for me."

Snake nodded, he was used to helping people with such things. At the circus he had often help relieve pain for the other members, usually for the members that had prosthetic body parts, as wearing them all day and working with them often caused pain. Snake's ability to massage was a welcomed talent of his. Snake slid down to the center of the tub so that he was at a better angle and he firmly pressed his hands to the older man's hip, working his fingers in small circular motions, slowly working his way down his thigh, going just beyond where the scar started and ended. Spending a little more time in one spot when he felt a particularly tense muscle that had knotted up.

Undertaker groaned in pleasure as Snake worked his sore thigh muscles. Normally, he could manage on his own, but he could still feel a slight tremor running through his hands. Not to mention the accumulation of stiffness after nine days of laying in bed had put his muscles so out of sorts that the depth he would need to reach to set them right was beyond what would be comfortable for his long nails. Snake was his only option, and he knew from previous intimate encounters that the young man had strong but gentle fingers. Undertaker was incredibly glad he'd asked.

"Oh, yes, that's perfect, my -NNh!- my dear," he sighed. It hurt quite a bit, but it also felt remarkably good. Snake seemed to have a natural talent for this, though with how thorough and confident his motions were, perhaps he had experience. "You've done this before, haven't you, darling?" Undertaker asked with a slight laugh ending with a hiss and a groan when Snake hit a particularly hard knot.

Again Snake nodded, continuing to concentrate on Undertaker's hip and thigh. "I helped the others at the circus most nights after a show. My act wasn't very tiring, and they all had aches and pains, so I offered to help."

"Well I'm quite fortunate to have you now, aren't I?" he laughed softly and sighed into the gentle touch as his pain melted away. He relaxed in the water as Snake finished working out most of the knots, leaving him feeling a bit tender but much less tense. "Ah, that's much better, my dearest," he sighed as he turned and pulled Snake back into his arms. "Thank you."

He was content just holding his lover against him, his hair pooling around them, but the water was cooling far too quickly and he still had to wash his hair. With a sigh he sat up and pulled his hair over his shoulder to begin his task.

Snake sat back on his heels in the tub, watching the man as he washed his long hair, "…Undertaker…Why do you keep your hair so long?" he wondered out loud.

"No special reason," Undertaker said with a shrug as he combed soap through his hair. "I simply enjoy the way it looks and the weight of it, though it can be high maintenance."

He grinned and ducked under the water for a final rinse then surfaced again and shook the water out of his eyes and slicked his bangs back out of his face.

"What do you say we get out of this water before it gets much cooler? Normally I'd be off to bed, but I can't bear the thought of sleep again right now. I think a hot drink is in order, followed by curling up in front of the fire with you and a book."

Snake smiled and got up to climb out of the tub, grabbing two towels and holding one out for Undertaker before quickly drying himself off before he started to get too cold, "The tea I made earlier would be cold now…I can make us more."

Undertaker accepted the towel with a grin and dried himself off.

"I was thinking of something that will warm the blood a bit more than tea. I know a delightful spiced wine that sounds perfect right now and I'll be glad to make it with you, my dear."

"Wine?" he tilted his head, "…Is it good?"

"Quite, my dear," Undertaker smiled as he grabbed his cane. Though his leg was feeling significantly better, it still hurt to walk on and he'd feel more confident with the support.

"This particular recipe is rather sweet and flavorful, and not too strong. I don't know how much my body will thank me for wine after days of thirst, so perhaps I'll water it down a bit just to be safe," he said as he slowly made it into the bedroom to put on his sleep wear. He sat on the bed to comb out his hair.

Snake followed him, his towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't want to put back on his own clothes, as he only had the one outfit and he was now clean. He walked over to the corner where his tailcoat and vest had been sitting folded neatly on a wooden chair and he grabbed the white shirt of Undertaker's that he had borrowed to sleep in while he was watching over the man. He held it up, "Um, I hope you don't mind, but I've been… using this…" some how, he knew the man didn't mind and he slipped it on before the man could respond, then he crawled up onto the bed and sat behind the man, reaching out with only a slight shyness to run his fingers through the long damp hair. He reached over and grabbed a second comb, using it to help comb out the snarls in the long white curtain of hair.

"Of course I don't mind," he said with a warm smile as Snake joined him on the bed to help comb out his hair. "What's mine is yours." He couldn't help the silly grin that overtook his face as he truly liked the thought of that.

"And thank you, my dear," he purred, nearly forgetting about the comb in his own hands. "This feels wonderful."

It was moments like these that made him feel most alive. The simple sweet gesture made him appreciate that someone could care for him no matter the circumstances. It was assuring and he found he loved Snake all the more for it. He turned to look at his lover with a sincerely happy smile.

"I love you," he murmured softly as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Snake's lips.

Snake paused in his task, leaning into the man's lips a little. It didn't matter how many times Undertaker said those three words to him; they never failed to make his cheeks take on a pink hue. He pulled out of the kiss, and looked up into his eyes, "I love you too." He whispered.

It made him happy to say it and happier still to hear it. Undertaker smiled and stroked the side of Snake's face, entranced by his beautiful eyes. He was incredibly fortunate to have won this one's heart and he knew he'd do everything in his power to keep it. He chuckled and kissed Snake's nose before going back to combing out his hair. Once he'd finished and pulled it into a braid, he stood again, leaning on his cane as he held out a hand to his lover with a gentle smile.

"Come, darling, we've a date with the hearth and perhaps some Twain."

Snake took his hand and walked with the man to the couch near the fireplace; the fire had died down, so he threw another log onto it and used a stick to shift the red embers to get the fire going again. Then he turned back and smiled at Undertaker. Wilde had been curled up close to the fire, and moved a little further away as the fire started to grow once more, not wanting to get too hot.

While Snake tended the fire, Undertaker rooted around in his stores and brought out a bottle of red wine as well as honey, the necessary spices, and some dried fruits.

"It's a very simple recipe," he said pouring half the bottle of wine and a good amount of honey into a small pot, stirring it with a ladle. "We simmer the wine and honey then add the fruit and spices and let it sit. It's one of my favorite things," he said fondly. "What are your favorite dishes or drinks, my dear? I'd like to know so I may make them for you some day...if I know how."

Snake walked over to the kitchen area and watched Undertaker, "I like cherries…" he said. It wasn't really a dish, but it was the only thing he really seemed to enjoy on the rare occasions he got to have some. He knew that Sebastian sometimes added them to dishes and desserts he prepared for Ciel, but he had never tried any of them himself.

"Well, it's good thing I'm going to add dried cherries to the wine then. I've plenty if you like to nibble on some now and tomorrow we can see if we can find some in the market," he smiled as he offered the bowl of dried fruit to Snake.

He let the wine simmer, dissolving the honey and added the spices. Once it was to taste, he ladled some into cups, offered one to Snake, and took one for himself, adding some water to it to make sure his stomach would not protest too much.

Snake smiled and snacked happily on the dried fruit while the man worked.

He took the cup and sniffed it, "It smells good." he smiled as Undertaker watered his own down. He followed the man over to the couch and curled up next to him.

"With any luck it will taste as good as it smells," Undertaker chuckled as he stopped by a bookshelf to select a novel before cuddling up with Snake.

"This is splendid, my dear, thank you," he said softly as he kissed the top of Snake's head and settled in comfortably, sipping his drink with a satisfied hum.

Snake raised his cup to his lips and took a tiny sip. It didn't take long, and he felt a nice warm feeling starting to spread through him, but his mind also started to feel light. He blinked at the drink, confused.

Undertaker found it a little hard to concentrate on reading when he had such a lovely companion and watched Snake with amusement.

"Is it good, darling?" he asked, taking a drink from his own cup and enjoying the bit of warmth spreading in his belly.

Snake nodded, "It…makes my head feel funny…" he said.

"You've not had wine much, my dear? It's really not that strong but if one is not used to it, I suppose it can have that effect," he said softly with an amused grin. "Would you prefer water or tea instead?"

Snake shook his head, "No, I haven't…does it normally make people feel funny?" he asked, setting the glass down and curling up closer to him.

"It's certainly not uncommon. It usually has little to no effect on myself in just a glass, but I also have years of tolerance. A little light headedness, fuzziness, whatever you wish to call it and a lowering of inhibitions is not strange. But if it gives you a sour stomach, don't drink it," he chuckled and squeezed Snake against his side. "You are positively adorable, you know that?"

"I…I am?" he asked, nuzzling up against him, the borrowed over-sized shirt falling off his shoulder.

"Yes," Undertaker grinned as he pulled the shirt back into place, highly doubtful his young lover was aware how erotic the little movement was. "Be careful, darling, you don't need to catch a chill."

Just to be safe, he pulled the throw he kept on the back of the couch over both of them.

"You'll keep me warm…" he muttered, sliding his arms around Undertaker's middle.

"Of course I will," Undertaker said softly as he set his book down and ran one hand over the boy's arm across his waist and the other over his back. Snake was being terribly sweet and seemed to be wanting attention, which was a rare but welcome occurrence. Considering he'd spent the last 9 days watching Undertaker sleep, it wasn't all that strange. The mortician could certainly devote all of his attention to his lover rather than a book. He continued to rub soothing circles over Snake's back.

Snake hummed a happy sigh, enjoying being curled against the man, feeling his hands gently rubbing over his back, and his eyes lazily watching the flames in the fireplace. He could feel himself drifting off.

"I'm sure you're tired after taking care of me all this time," he said, stroking a finger over Snake's cheek. "Feel free to sleep, beloved. I'll be here to watch over you."

He really didn't want to sleep himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the sight of Snake looking so content curled up against him.

He was still quite uninspired to read at the sweet sight, but he was inspired to sing soft and low.

 _My Love is like a red red rose_  
_That's newly sprung in June_  
_My love is like a melody_  
_That's sweetly played in tune_  
_As fair art thou, my bonnie lad,_  
_So deep in love am I_  
_And I will love thee still, my dear,_  
_Till all the seas go dry._

 _'Til all the seas gang dry my, my dear_  
_And the rocks melt with the sun_  
_And I will love thee still, my dear_  
_While the sands of life shall run_  
_But faretheewell, my dearest love_  
_And faretheewell a while_  
_For I'll come back to thee, my love_  
_Tho' 't were ten thousand mile._

Snake's eyes slowly fluttered closed, a small smile remaining on his lips as he drifted to sleep against Undertaker.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

An unknown amount of time ticked by slowly and Snake fell deep into slumber. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire, until a sharp knock broke the silence.

Undertaker, having gotten quite his fill of sleep, fondly traced fingers over Snake's face and through his hair as he sang him to sleep. He was content to watch him for a while, but took to reading when he was sure the young man wasn't going to stir. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading when he heard the knock, but considering he'd just picked up the book and he was a little over halfway through, it had been a while. He carefully moved off the couch trying not to stir Snake if he could help it, and rose with his cane as his leg protested from being stationary for a while again. He stopped by the coat rack to throw on something over his night clothes and answered the door.

"Undertaker." Sebastian Michaelis nodded in greeting when the door opened, "I understand that it is quite late, but have you by any chance seen our missing footman? He has been gone much longer than we were lead to believe that he would be, and we would like him to return."

The mortician blinked a little in surprise. He hadn't expected to see the Phantomhive butler at his door so late. Usually; he came calling in the mornings alongside the young earl.

"Mr. Michaelis, do come in, but please do so quietly. He is here, but he is currently sleeping," he limped aside to allow Sebastian in and quietly closed the door behind him. "It is my fault that he has been away so long, but seeing as it is so late and he is already asleep, will it do for me to escort him back in the morning? I had hoped to speak with the Earl anyway."

"Then I am right to assume he has been here the entire time? Spears made it sound as if there was an emergency." The butler said, stepping into the shop, "What would you have to speak to the young master about?"

"I believe he has. You'll have to excuse me if I can't be entirely sure as I was in a coma until just a few hours ago," Undertaker said with a wry smile. "That being the case, it was undoubtedly an emergency. Had Snake not been at my side, I would not have the presence of mind to be speaking with you as I am now."

Undertaker looked over at Snake on the couch to make sure he was still sleeping, then looked back to the demon, keeping his voice low.

"As for the young lord, I simply wished to know what his decision was regarding Snake and myself. Unless, of course, you have the answer."

"Understand, that as Snake did have some time off from his duties, he did not have the clearance to leave and come see you. My master wishes to use him as payment for information from you, and these past nine days were quite unexpected. The arraignment is quite unfair to Snake, but it is not his decision."

"This is precisely why I wish to speak to the young Earl," Undertaker said lowly and carefully, a slight edge of anger in his voice from hearing Snake being regarded as currency. He took a moment to calm, reminding himself that Sebastian was simply the messenger, not the authority.

"Snake is _not_ to be used in such a way," he said firmly but diplomatically. "While it is more than fair to ask recompense for the last nine days for my inconveniencing the household by waylaying a servant, that is upon me, and I will carry that burden. From what I understand, he was not informed on whether or not he was permitted to visit me, and my falling ill so suddenly was not his fault nor should he be reprimanded for breaking rules he was not aware of.

"My previous offer still stands, however, where I will be glad to personally deliver any information the Earl requires at any time if Snake is given certain freedoms," he said a little more congenially.

"It is not anyone's decision but Young Master's. Snake entered an agreement with him, so he is to serve as a footman until the time comes when he gains what he was looking for when he left the circus." Sebastian said, "A contract of sorts. Nothing as binding as my contract with him, but, you understand, of course." He raised his hand that held his contract, his glove still covering the pentagram.

"I understand as much, Mr. Michaelis," Undertaker said softly. "As for now, may he continue to sleep and I shall escort him back in the morning and if so, may I request an audience with the Earl at that time?"

"If that is what he wishes. But he seems particularly stubborn on the subject of Snake. I don't even know why he offered Snake a position in his household."

"The minds of aristocrats will always elude me. But, please do keep in mind that I'll not let the issue rest. It already has been over two months with no answer and I believe I've been more than polite on the matter. However, I'll take that as a yes, then, that Snake may remain here until tomorrow?"

"I was ordered to bring him back with me."

"I want to stay." Snake's quiet voice cut in.

Undertaker turned at the sound of Snake's voice.

"I'm sorry we've woken you, my dear," he said apologetically.

He looked to Sebastian and knew he had to make a decision right then and there. If Snake left tonight, it might be months again before Undertaker could see him again and the Earl would undoubtedly make it difficult if not impossible to talk civilly. He kept his eyes trained on the demon, but directed his words to his lover.

"Tell me, Snake, do you work for Lord Phantomhive only because you wish to know what became of your friends?"

Snake gave a small nod, then realized Undertaker wasn't looking at him, "Yes. He said he would help me find them."

Sebastian stiffened, his eyebrow twitching.

The reaper turned to look at Snake. "And what if I could give you that information? You would have no need to remain under the Earl's employ, would you?"

Sebastian stepped between the two lovers in protest, but the question had already done it's job.

Snake shook his head, "But…how could you know…? You were no—" he stopped, William had been there, and he was, as it turned out, a Death God. And Undertaker was one too…perhaps he knew from William…or he had in fact have been there if it was for his inhuman job, but that could possibly mean only one thing, and he froze, "They….Joker, Jumbo, Wendy…they are all…They can't be found anymore….can they?" he looked at Sebastian, "Smile…lied, didn't he?"

Undertaker looked at Snake sadly, not at all liking that he was about to experience a great amount of pain. It was so tragic that he had such hope they were still alive that he couldn't even use the word 'dead' or 'gone'...he'd said 'can't be found'.

"I am not sure what Ciel did or did not tell you, my dear," he said softly, stepping around Sebastian to be able to look at Snake. "And I most regrettably tell you that they will never be found."

"Smile said he was looking for them…said he didn't know what happened to him…"

"That's quite enough. Undertaker, Snake, since you are awake, you can get dressed properly and return with me."

"No!" Snake's soft voice rose to a level that startled the demon, "Smile lied about them, didn't he? And…and you knew it."

Undertaker was as surprised as the demon to hear Snake's voice at that level, but it was understandable. He had every right to be angry with Sebastian, Ciel, and himself. But that did not change the fact that if Snake did not wish to go, then Undertaker would do everything in his power to fulfill the boy's desire.

"Mr. Michaelis, you said yourself that the agreement was for Snake to serve as a footman until such a time as he gained the information he was looking for when he left the circus," Undertaker said firmly. "Those terms did not say it mattered from whom he gained the information from. If this is what he was looking for, then he is not obligated to go with you. His agreement with Lord Phantomhive has been fulfilled."

The demon stiffened, but nodded, "Very well. But I suspect you will return to collect your belongings and—friends?"

Snake bit his lip and nodded.

"Very well." Sebastian said, with a small bow and turning to leave, "Take care."

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you, Sebastian," Undertaker said as he followed the butler to the door. "But, as you know, I will do as I feel is necessary. If your master takes issue with it, please let him know he may take it up with me."

With that, he nodded and bid farewell to the demon before closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to Snake, unsure as to what to expect. He was undoubtedly going to be upset, but would he be upset at the situation? Would he be angry with those who withheld information from him including himself? Regardless, he wanted to offer comfort and solace.

"Snake, are you alright?"

He hadn't offered the information because he wanted Snake to himself. Well, he _did_ , but only if the young man wanted him as well. He'd done it because he wanted him to be free and he would accept the consequences of his actions.

Snake looked down at his lap, "I…I had a feeling they were….gone," he said softly, "I had thought Smile and Black had something to do with it…" he pushed himself up off the couch and ran to Undertaker, hugging him, "I had hoped Smile was not lying when he said they had just disappeared…and that he was still looking for them…but he lied…I…I don't like lies…"

"No one does, my dear," Undertaker said softly as he hugged the young man to comfort him. "I honestly don't know Ciel's motives for doing so. But in the end, I'm not much better than him. I have not lied to you about this, but I have been withholding the information from you," he said carefully, not entirely sure how Snake would take that. "I've known since it happened. If you have any questions about it, I will tell you what I know. It's the very least I can do," he sighed feeling rather heavy hearted.

"But… you are not supposed to, are you? Because… you are a death God…."

"I am retired for a reason," Undertaker said softly. "I was never one to follow the rules. If you would like me to be perfectly honest, there were specific reasons why I did not tell you. One being I thought working for lord Phantomhive would provide you with protection under Sebastian and opportunities I could never give you. Another being, I simply didn't have the heart to tell you. It is a very poor excuse, I know. I should have offered the information much earlier and for that I am sorry. So, I will tell you whatever you wish to know."

"I…don't know if I want to know more." He said, looking up at Undertaker with wet eyes, "I think…this might be enough."

"That's alright, beloved," he said softly as he cradled Snake's head to his shoulder. The boy still didn't know the whole truth, but forcing him to know would not be right nor would it help him. No doubt the young Earl would be displeased thinking Snake might turn on him, but he could worry about the consequences from Lord Phantomhive later. At the moment, Snake needed comfort, and Undertaker would give him that. He stroked the young man's hair as he held him. Undertaker would help him work through his grief by prompting more questions later, but for now, he would gladly be support.

Snake looked up at him, "I wanted things to be happier tonight…because you woke up."

"It was inevitable this was going to happen, my dear," Undertaker said softly stroking Snake's cheek. "But I, too, am surprised it happened so soon."

He squeezed his lover tightly to give him assurance.

"But there is a bit of happy news to come from all of this, isn't there? I suppose it means you'll be coming to live with me, won't you?" Undertaker asked with a small smile. "Say you will?"

The young man nodded, "Can my friends come too?" he asked.

"Yes, I want them here, beloved. They are family to you and I would love to meet them all. My home is yours and theirs and always will be," he smiled and squeezed Snake tight, very happy that he'd agreed to live together. "You have the freedom to do whatever you like, my dear. Though living with me will be much different from either performing or serving as a footman, I will support you in whatever you wish to do."

"I want to stay with you…I can help you…if you want." Snake said, "With your job…"

"Truly?" Undertaker blinked in surprise. "If you wish, I will be glad to train you in my trade, though it is not always a pleasant thing. But, let's not worry about that for the moment. You've had a lot thrown at you just now. Come, let's get back to the couch and keep ourselves warm at least. Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"I'm not that thirsty." He said, walking with the man back to the couch and lifting the blanket.

Undertaker sat and waited for Snake to join him, but he was very worried. How was the poor dear handling all this information? It was so difficult to tell.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked softly, not wanting to seem intrusive.

Snake shook his head, curling up against him under the blanket again, though this time when he put his arms around him, his grip was tighter, as if he was afraid the man would disappear.

"Darling," Undertaker said softly as he stroked Snake's hair. "I'm here for you and I always will be. If you wish to talk, I'll listen. If you wish me to hold you I will."

He leaned down and kissed the top of Snake's head.

"I just…don't want you to disappear…" Snake said quietly, "I can't loose you too…"

"I'm not planning on it, my dear," Undertaker said softly, unable to stop himself from smiling a little sadly. It was terribly sweet and yet so tragic at the same time. "I think I have proven that I am quite hearty in body, and you have proven that should my heart or mind be in peril you can bring me back to myself. How can I assure you?"

"Just, let me stay like this with you for a while…" he muttered, his grip around the man not loosening.

"Of course," he said gently, still soothingly stroking the boy's hair and fell into silence. He understood the pain and fear Snake was experiencing. He'd been through it time and again over the centuries and would go through it again many times more. So he knew perfectly well that sometimes all one needed was a bit of quiet and the knowledge that one was not alone.

An hour ticked by and Snake relaxed, but while he had expected that he would drift off to sleep again, he found he could not. He raised his head and looked at Undertaker, which didn't surprise him, was still awake himself. Seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He shifted himself up and silently pressed his lips to his.

As he soaked in Snake's presence while the young man processed all that had happened, Undertaker turned focus to his own thoughts. He was sympathetic to Snake's situation, and did wish to give him the whole truth, but what would the cost be? He knew he'd do anything for his lover, including turning his back on Vincent's son if it came to it. But maybe it wouldn't. Snake was an extremely gentle soul and seeking revenge might not be his decision...He contemplated this for a while and his thoughts jumped around from thinking about what had just happened to himself to going back to wondering what Snake might choose to do with his life from this point on.

He was surprised when the chief focus of his thoughts kissed him. It startled him a bit, but he didn't pull away. No, he cupped Snake's cheek and savored it.

The young man held the kiss for a moment before pulling back, "I can't sleep." He said in almost a whisper.

The mortician stroked Snake's cheek with his thumb as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, darling, I know all manner of remedies for sleeplessness," he said with a small laugh. "Lavender tea, which I believe I have. A nip of brandy, which I know for a fact I have. Reading, perhaps?"

As he spoke he gently ran his free hand over Snake's shoulders and back to rub soothing circles.

"Books wake me up more…can I try one of the drinks?" he asked.

"Certainly," he said with a nod. "Let me up for a moment."

He stood and stretched his leg out for a before taking his cane and making his way to the kitchen to rifle through cabinets. He found the bottle of brandy with no trouble, but the tea was proving a little harder to find.

"Ah! There we are," he said as he finally found it and brought it out. "It's going to take a little while to brew, my dear," he said, setting a kettle on the stove. "While we're waiting for that, do you want to try the brandy? Having both certainly won't hurt."

Snake thought silently for a moment before nodding, "It can't hurt…I don't think…"

"Very well," Undertaker smiled and grabbed a glass, pouring a very small amount of brandy, likely only about a swallow. "This is less sweet than the wine, but if you got sleepy from that bit of wine earlier, then this should certainly do the trick."

He handed the glass to Snake with a nod.

"Thank you." Snake said, taking the drink and slowly tipping it back. It tasted interesting, and it made his head feel light again, but he also started to feel other affects fading in, but sleepiness was not one of them.

Undertaker took the kettle off the stove to pour the boiling water over the tea, looking over at Snake to make sure the alcohol was sitting alright. He looked a little red in the face, but that was no surprise. The dear seemed to have a very low tolerance and was probably feeling the effects already. He smiled and approached him to caress the side of his face and look into his slightly hazy eyes.

"I believe it's setting in. Is that better, my dear?" he asked with a smile.

Snake bit his lip and looked up at Undertaker, a small hint of lust in his golden eyes, "Uh…um…" he fidgeted with the sleeve of his borrowed oversized shirt. He swayed slightly and got up on his knees, walking along the couch to where Undertaker stood at the end and leaned against him, "I think…I'm not ready to sleep…"

Undertaker wasn't quite sure what to make of Snake looking at him that way. He looked positively adorable, and definitely desirable with the way he was biting his lip but maybe the brandy was just going to his head. He threaded fingers through his hair as he leaned against him.

"Oh? Well maybe the tea will help," Undertaker said looking over to the stove.

Snake's mind was buzzing, and his body was moving on it's own. It was a strange feeling…but all he could think about is how much he wanted Undertaker…to touch him…to be touched by him… He hooked his arm around the man's neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Undertaker's sound of surprise was muffled against Snake's lips. Well that was unexpected. But it certainly wasn't unwelcome. He knew from years of experience that a lot of grief was dealt with by seeking physical comfort, and he would be more than happy to give such comfort to his lover.

He groaned into Snake's mouth and dropped his cane to slide arms around him and hold him tight, kissing him just as fervently. He tilted Snake backwards slightly and carefully climbed over the arm of the couch, laying his lover against the cushions as he moved to cover him with his own body, somehow managing to not break their passionate kiss. He happily settled between Snake's thighs and softly ran hands over his sides.

Snake slid his legs up and around Undertaker's middle, all traces of his usual shyness gone as he deepened the kiss. He didn't know why, he just knew he suddenly felt like he needed to. Already hard as he pulled himself up to press against the reaper.

The elder had to admit Snake being so honest and needy was making his blood boil and he couldn't stop himself from growling with desire. He rolled his hips as his lover's legs wrapped around him and he moaned feeling how hard Snake was already. Unable to stop himself from smirking, he pulled away long enough to yank open the too large shirt and expose the young man as buttons flew everywhere. Frankly, Undertaker didn't care as he dove down to suck and nibble his lover's neck. One hand slithered over Snake's belly to grasp and grope over his hips while the other wasted no time in wrapping fingers around the young man's shaft to grip and pump firmly.

"Ahnn…" Snake shifted, pressing himself into Undertaker's touch. He gripped the front of Undertaker's shirt, eagerly pushing open the buttons. He tilted his head, catching the man's ear between his lips. His hand slid down the reaper's abs, and into his pants, pressing firmly against his hardening length.

Snake's desire was pushing all the right buttons for Undertaker. After being asleep so long, his body hungered for Snake and he dearly wanted more of him and quickly. The mortician was about to reluctantly pull away to retrieve some oil, but Snake got aggressive again. He groaned and automatically bucked against his lover's hand, his own grip tightening on the length in his grasp as he gasped. He shuddered and had to force himself to focus.

"M-my, my," he gasped with a breathy laugh. Before he got lost in the moment again, he rolled off Snake and quickly limped to a cabinet, hearing a small noise of protest come from his lover. He quickly grabbed a bottle and hurried back over to the couch where he practically fell and once again covered Snake with his body. He kissed him desperately, his hands and fingers questing once more, hooking his lover's legs around him again and grinding against him shamelessly. As he did, he took the bottle and haphazardly coated his hands and fingers with oil and resumed pumping his lover's throbbing shaft with one hand while the fingers of the other teased his entrance.

The young man gasped and pulled the man tight against him again, one hand tangling in the long white hair as he ran his teeth over Undertaker's neck with small nibbles between his moans.

Undertaker groaned and slid fingers into Snake, thrusting in time with the strokes to his member, wanting to see and feel him writhe. He loved hearing and feeling his lover moving so desperately, so hungrily, it certainly made the mortician feel wanted. He moaned at the feel of Snake's teeth over his neck and he barely registered that he'd paused his ministrations. Seeking to fix that, he captured his young lover's lips with his own as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself to ease in slowly, the delicious tightness drawing a deep moan from his throat.

"Mmn!" Snake found himself unable to hold still, tightening his grip on the locks of white and pulling slightly as he wiggled and adjusted himself under his lover, deepening the kiss.

Undertaker took a moment to savor the feeling of his lover surrounding him before sinking in fully with a contented sigh. He drew his hips back slowly and stroked Snake's member from base to tip achingly slow to tease his wiggling lover. He groaned in pleasure and growled as he suddenly thrust fully back into him. Undertaker nipped at his lover's lips as he started a hard and fast rhythm to pull screams and moans from him, not releasing his grip on the young man's shaft.

The kiss broke as Snake pulled back, letting out a loud cry and yanking on the man's long hair. He held nothing back, moans, whimpers, gasps. His free hand running over the man's body. He stretched out on the couch, the light from the fireplace catching on his patches of scales as his body was rocked with Undertaker's movements.

Undertaker couldn't help but shiver and speed his pace, the sensation of his hair being pulled and the sounds coming from Snake were driving him insane with lust. He latched his mouth back onto his lover's pale neck to nibble and suckle, leaving behind bright red spots as he gasped and groaned. Distantly his hip protested something fierce, but he ignored it for the sake of passion, thrusting and pumping relentlessly even as the heat pooling in his belly built to intense proportions.

He pulled away from Snake's neck to sit up and look down upon the sight of his lover drowning in his own ecstasy. Undertaker grasped him by the hips and drove himself harder and deeper before gasping in simultaneous surprise and pleasure as he cried out. His back bowed as he spilled his seed and desperately still bucked his hips to bring Snake over the edge along with him.

Snake let go of Undertaker and grabbed the edges of the couch cushions, arching his back into the air as he shamelessly cried out, pressure expanding past his limit, covering his stomach with white. He stayed stiff for a moment and shivered, relaxing back down against the couch, his bright eyes opening to look up at his lover as he panted to catch his breath.

The elder groaned and laughed breathlessly watching Snake come to his peak, the sight fulfilling him like no other. He shivered and licked his lips before falling forward to lay heavily over the young man once again. He purred and nuzzled over his chest, pressing butterfly kisses.

"And this just goes to show that with you motivating me, I can rise to any occasion," he chuckled softly and kissed over Snake's heart.

The young man gave a smile that was nearly a grin, his fingers lightly tracing along the scar around his neck. "I'd like to know…what motivated me…" Snake said with a hint of drunkenness, his shyness starting to return as passion and lust subsided for sleepiness after his energy was spent.

"I could be incredibly egotistical and say it was me, but considering my physical state right now I think it was more the work of the brandy. Not that I'll complain," Undertaker grinned back and rubbed noses with Snake. "Perhaps this is just what both of us needed. Are you feeling a bit sleepy now, beloved?"

"Yes," he nodded with a yawn, "But my head still feels funny from the drink…"

"That's not unusual, my dear," Undertaker laughed softly and kissed over the boy's eyes. "But I think even I could sleep at this point. Come to bed with me, love."

The mortician pushed himself up and off Snake, moving to stand when his leg gave out entirely and he tumbled to the floor with a yelp. He chuckled at first which turned into full out laughter.

"Oh, that was graceful!" he laughed at himself. "Well, darling, I had plans to be romantic about this, but it seems I'll need your help."

Snake pushed himself up quickly, about to ask if Undertaker was alright when he started to laugh, and he relaxed, and nodded, helping the man up and acting as his crutch to help him to the bed, "Is…it your hip?" he asked, lowering him to the bed before gently touching the man's hip and rubbing it.

Undertaker was still giggling at himself when Snake helped him up, "Yes, I warned you, beloved, I am a battered old man," he snorted softly and groaned when Snake rubbed his hip. "But you love me just the same, don't you?"

The mortician grinned and pulled his lover to him, squeezing him tightly and pressing kisses to his face. He was unbelievably happy and couldn't stop himself from being so touchy-feely.

He blushed, "I'll…believe battered, old I'm not so sure about." He gave a shy smile, curling up against him, "But what does it matter? I still…love you."

"You're right, darling, I am not old," he smirked. "I'm ancient! But I am glad to have your love despite that. You will always have mine," he whispered, kissing all over Snake's face randomly. "I swear."

Snake smiled, continuing to rub his hip, his movement's a little more rough than the last time due to the alcohol still in his system, until he felt too tired and slowly drifted off to sleep, his head resting on the man's shoulder and his hand still on his hip.

Undertaker was glad to hold Snake as he fell asleep, fulfilled by the sight of his lover looking so at peace. He knew he was going to be hurting in the morning, but it wouldn't be the last morning after he'd be in pain. It was a good thing. A very, very good thing. He nuzzled Snake and fell into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, Snake's movements were slow as he walked along beside Undertaker, approaching the young Earl's house, some of his serpent friends slithering out to greet them. The front doors were open and Sebastian stood behind Ciel as they watched the two lovers approach.

Undertaker had needed to call a hansom for the two of them as the previous night's activities had kept his leg stiff, though another night of solid sleep had his cough practically gone, his leg wasn't as bad as it could have been, and he didn't look nearly as wasted. He still intended to play it up for the young Earl so he leaned on his cane. Snake was incredibly subdued and understandably so, but he would do his very best to support him.

He had to admit he was relieved that some of Snake's friends came to greet him. He had a small fear that the young lord would have pitched a fit and had them killed out of spite...which still could be the case for some. He couldn't be sure how many his lover had. Still, Undertaker greeted them along with Snake and kept himself as a steady, solid presence at the boy's side as they approached the manor.

"Good morning, milord," Undertaker greeted Ciel cheerfully with a smile and nodded towards Sebastian. "And to you, master butler."

Ciel's eye looked the couple over, taking note as to how close they were walking. It seemed that Sebastian had been right; Snake had grown close to the retired old reaper. He moved, approaching them, "Good morning," he looked up at the man with an unamused look on his face, "I have been told that Snake will not be returning to us." He looked over at Snake, "You mean to end our contract."

Snake, once again falling prey to his shyness, simply nodded and looked down. Wilde poked his head out of his shirt collar and hissed softly in his ear, "Joker and everyone are gone…and have been gone…says Wilde."

The mortician had many things he wished to say to the young Earl, but he decided it would be best to hold his tongue and stick to being polite.

"No need to look so glum, milord," Undertaker grinned. "As far as I understand, Snake was to remain a servant in your household until he gained the information he sought without specification as to whom he received said information from. It just so happens he received it from me. Though he has not inquired about specifics nor has he shown interest in knowing. It seems only fair that you uphold your end of the arrangement even if it did not turn out as planned.

"I will admit I had some selfish interest in giving him said information, so I am willing to offer recompense," the ex-reaper grinned. "The previous offer I presented to Mr. Michaelis over two months ago, on which I heard no answer, I will graciously consider valid again, if it pleases milord."

"Well, I have no choice but to accept the offer at this point." Ciel looked over at Snake, "Snake, if you are not going to be staying in my household, then go gather your things."

Snake nodded and stepped away from Undertaker, walking past the earl into the house to go gather his few possessions and his serpent friends.

Ciel watched him walk past then turned his attention to Undertaker once more, "There was a reason I did not tell him the truth about the other members of Noah's Arch Circus."

Undertaker grinned and approached Ciel to speak in a lower tone.

"And I went along with your charade for a good while, milord, but when it interfered with Snake's personal desires, I could not stand idly by, you understand. I also left out the shocking truth as to just how the troupe members met their ends, though I fully believe he deserves to know..." he said lowly with a hint of warning. "...I will not tell him, however, unless he asks."

The mortician perked up and smiled, "But I must admit I am a bit curious to know what even your faithful servant does not know," Undertaker smirked and looked towards Sebastian. "Why _did_ you decide to spare Snake's life and keep the truth from him?"

Ciel adverted his gaze for a second before straightening up in pride, "Because, despite his attempt on my life, He said something that reminded me of Freckles. Of all the members of the Circus that died that night, She was the only one I regret. I let him stay for her memory."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked down at his young master for a moment.

Undertaker gave the boy a genuine smile. "Though a loyal watchdog, even Vincent knew when to shrug off the Queen's collar. I am honestly glad to see his son is capable of the same. As far as you've fallen, Ciel, I'm sure your father would be proud of you for finding the ability to hold at least one soul sacred."

And he meant it. He'd begun to worry slightly that perhaps the demon's influence was truly beginning to corrupt the pure heart Ciel had, but for him to attempt to make amends by sparing the life of another in memory of someone he'd killed, well, it meant there was still some kindness within him.

"There was no reason to kill him. He, unlike the others, was not involved in the disappearance of those children, nor was he one of the members to attack my household in attempt to kidnap myself. When he sent his snake in to poison me He was under the assumption that I had harmed them. Not an unfair assumption, mind you, but he acted under personal reason, not orders. And after I told him I was still looking for them, His hatred melted away. He seems incapable of holding the true burden that drives someone to wish for revenge. He's how I used to be. He did serve as a reminder as to that. Yes, I blatantly lied to him for purely selfish reasons, and it is those same reasons I have been keeping him around despite his collection of pets."

"I truly appreciate your kindness in his case. Snake is quite the innocent soul and I must admit I have also been reluctant in giving him the entire truth for that reason, as well," the mortician nodded in agreement. "It is quite heartening to see that you are not as cold as you seem. And do take comfort in the fact that I intend to do my very best to make him happy and to keep him safe. I'm sure Mr. Michaelis can recount to you what lengths I've already gone for Snake's sake. Not to mention, he will not be far and you are always welcome to visit if you feel lonely, milord," Undertaker teased with a grin.

"I don't get lonely. His innocence and competence in his chores had been a welcome change of pace compared to the others under my employment aside from Sebastian. Like I said, I did what I have purely for selfish reasons. Not for his sake." The young earl turned to leave, "You may wait in the entry Hall for Snake to Return, then please leave. Sebastian."

The butler nodded and watched his master disappear into the house before holding the door for Undertaker.

Undertaker nodded indulgently at Ciel and followed Sebastian inside, waiting patiently in the hall as requested. He could not stop grinning at the demon.

"You must be quite ravenous seeing your master expose a bit of his own innocent heart like that."

"I admit it is taunting. I could almost taste his soul when he bore it so openly." The demon's eyes shimmered.

"Then be sure to bring him by the shop now and again. Perhaps being around Snake, not as a servant but as an acquaintance, might draw that out more. Or would that tease your hunger too much?"

"This time was too much. I don't do well with appetizers. I'd much rather wait for the full meal." Sebastian closed the door and walked past the retired reaper, "I must return to my duties. Please wait here for Snake to return." He walked up the stairs, disappearing down a Hall.

A few moments later, Snake returned, one small bag in hand, and a large amount of snakes following him.

"Do you need any help, my dear?" Undertaker asked, moving towards Snake as he returned. Then he looked around the young man at the mass of serpents following him.

"My, my, you have so many friends it's going to take me a while to learn all of their names," the elder chuckled. "We'll be quite the sight on the way home, won't we? Are you ready, darling?"

"We are always a sight…Says Carol." Snake said as a small grey snake rested her head on top of Snake's, her body curled around his shoulder. "We are all ready." He added for himself.

A few younger snakes slithered up Undertaker's body and rested on his shoulders and in his sleeves. Snake smiled and shyly took the man's hand, "Lets go home?"

Undertaker laughed and wiggled as the snakes slithered over him, pleased that they took to him so quickly. Once they settled, he looked down at his young lover affectionately, then smiled brightly and squeezed Snake's hand.

"Let's," he said softly.

* * *

  ** _~END~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
